The Knight and Shiny Armor of Woo Bin
by BellesYellowRose
Summary: Set in the Fake Engagement/Baby universes! Woo Bin goes back to his club and accidently runs into the woman he rescued from Ha Joon. He is intrigued by her fresh and quirky nature. Once he discovers she is having problems with her boss, he decides to help. However, Woo Bin quickly wants more which will require all his Don Juan skills in order to crack her protective shell.
1. Chapter 1

This will be quick story for Song Woo Bin! I love writing Woo Bin because I get to be sweet, sarcastic, and very little drama since he was the grounded one of their group. Plus, writing a mafia prince with a heart of gold is just fun! After his story, I will do Ji Hoo to finally allow his happy ending without Jan Di.

They are both a part of the Fake Engagement-Fake Engagement baby universe so Yi Jeong and Ga Eul will be featured along with baby In Ha. Now, for Woo Bin's story, you have to read the Fake Engagement meets Baby first in order because it's just a direct continuation. Thanks! And like always let me know how you like it P.S. This will probably be no more than three or four chapters.

Song Woo Bin rubbed his eyes tiredly. With the no sleep last night and early business meetings, he currently felt like a truck had hit him. He took another deep gulp of coffee with the knowledge he was getting old. Only a few years ago, he could have stayed up at the clubs all night drinking and then bounce around the halls of the school with the rest of F4 like nothing had happened.

Of course, yesterday was also different since he had spent the day tracking down the son-of bitch, Kang Ha Joon who dared to try and kidnap In Ha from her nursey. Even as he thought the words, nausea ran over him. Vividly remembering the fury on Yi Jeong and the whimpering from In Ha as she clung to him, crying about scary. Thankfully, his boys had quickly found him and Yi Jeong had taken care of the bastard. But still, the stress and worry over his beloved goddaughter weighed heavy on him.

"You all right there, boss?"

Woo Bin jumped slightly at the call from Choi Jin Yoon. The young man looked concerned as he wiped down the bar with a half eye on Woo Bin.

"Yeah," Woo Bin assured him with a chuckle. "Just a little tired." He forced himself upright and bite back another yawn. He had swung by the club where they had picked up Kang Ha Joon last night to ensure there had been no complaints or comments after the fact.

His boys were good and his family name was enough to ward off any questions but it still never hurt to double-check. Plus, he had not visited this branch of their nightclub business for a while and as he looked around now, he realized it required some TLC.

The walls could use a fresh coat of paint and the bar needed a good sanding, along with re-staining the dance floor. Not to mention his staff becoming lax in keeping an eye on the behavior of their guests since Ha Joon had been harassing an obviously uncomfortable young woman last night when they arrived. Speaking of which... "Did you make sure to take care of the ladies bill like I asked?"

"No," Choi Jin Yoon admitted sheepishly. "She never came back to the bar after you left and then I completely forgot about her."

He sighed annoyed but didn't push it. "Fine. But remember in the future to keep an eye on those kinds of things. I don't like men who won't take no for an answer. If they don't want to take the ladies brush off then we will help them read between the lines." Woo Bin gave Jin Yoon a stern glare. "Understand?"

"I got it, boss."

Woo Bin nodded but before he could continue the club door opened and a young woman hurried inside. "Sorry," Jin Yoon called out. "We're not open yet."

She waved her hand as she ran to the bar. "I know. But did anyone turn in a purse last night? Small, black, with a red strap?"

Woo Bin studied her for a moment while Jin Yoon offered to go double-check in the back for her. She was tapping her feet anxiously and had a hurried, and slightly worried look on her face. Noticing his stare, she turned to give him a weak smile but didn't speak. His concerned spiking a little sensing her distress and he scanned her carefully.

His first thought was on how tiny she was… She barely came to the center of his chest and he could probably wrap one hand completely around her waist. At first glance, he would have guessed her to be in her teens but after careful scrutiny, he realized she was probably closer to his age. Although she hid it well with the out of fashion clothes and no makeup. Her skirt was long with no shape and her crème colored blouse looked more than a few years out of date.

Her long hair was pulled into a tight grandmotherly bun at the top of her head and she wore no jewelry or adornments. She leaned against the bar chewing nervously on her bottom lip and her big round eyes clearly revealed everything she was feeling. Which right now was a bundle of nerves.

Since she still had not bothered to acknowledge him, Woo Bin cleared his throat and she jumped sheepishly. He tilted his head intrigued. It was not every day he was so blatantly ignored by a female. They usually recognized him within a few seconds and then went above and beyond to ensure they caught his attention.

"Are you all right?" Woo Bin asked curiously. "You seem awfully upset over a lost purse."

She blushed. "It has my phone and wallet inside. My boss has probably been trying to reach me all day and is furious by now."

He looked at his watch with an amused grin. "All day? It's barely eight am."

"Trust me. By now that's all day." The girl said dryly and turned her head to really look at him. "Do I know you? You look familiar."

He smirked waiting for it as she suddenly gasped. "Oh. You were at the club last night. You were the one who got that guy away from me."

He paused in surprise. She didn't recognize him as Song Woo Bin or an F4 member? Had she been living under a rock? How could someone visit one of their clubs and not know who he was? But then her words sunk in and his eyes widened at the realization this was the woman from yesterday who Kang Ha Joon had been harassing. He could only blink in shock over her dramatic difference from last night to this morning. She seemed smaller and somehow more… delicate in the daylight.

Last night she wore a dark dress and her hair had flowed half-way down her back, but he noted that her eyes were the same. Wide and full of expression with a touch of sad. He inwardly growled, aggravated he didn't recognize her earlier. His skills for memorizing faces was legendary. It came with the territory of being a Mafia Prince and always slightly on guard for opposing forces.

"That would be me," Woo Bin said slowly with an unusual edge to his voice.

Her blush deepened. "I'm sorry. I know I should have properly thanked you last night but I ended up quickly leaving afterward. It's why I left my purse."

Realizing he had been rude; Woo Bin shook off his odd annoyance that she didn't seem to know who he was or that she appeared different today. He chalked it up to being tired and smiled at her.

"No, I'm sorry. Normally, we don't allow guests here to be harassed so openly. Don't worry though, that particular customer has been...dealt with." He finished delicately and she looked surprised. "Oh. Well, thank you. Although, I feel bad if I caused any trouble."

Woo Bin frowned. "You didn't do anything. The trouble was from him. Don't worry about it."

She thanked him with a nod. "Truthfully, I was a little taken aback last night. All I wanted was some water and he just wouldn't stop talking to me." She made a face. "I hate places like this."

Woo Bin chuckled and her eyes widened as she realized what she said. "Oh, sorry! I mean it's a nice place I-I just don't really um," She trailed off and buried her face in her hands. "Never mind."

He leaned against the bar thoroughly enjoying himself now. "What's your name?"

"Park Myeon Gi," She mumbled still hiding her face.

"If you hate clubs, why were you here last night?" He asked curiously and she peeked up at him sheepishly. "It was my sisters birthday. She dragged me."

"Ahh," Woo Bin nodded. "I was wondering." He gave her another long scan, taking in the shapeless clothes, lack of makeup, and her sensible scuffed heels. "You didn't strike me as the whole going out on a Friday night drinking at the club kind of gal."

Myeon Gi frowned at his assessment but then shrugged. "No. I am more of tea at home in my pajamas kind of gal. By the way, you never did tell me your name."

"You really don't know?"

"How would I know?" Park Myeon Gi asked confused. "Did we go to school together or something?"

Woo Bin chuckled. "Not exactly."

"Then why- "She started but once Jin Yoon walked back in holding her purse, she let out a squeal of relief. "Oh thank god!"

She grabbed it and quickly pull out her phone, whimpering at the missed calls. She pushed a button and cringed when a loud voice started yelling through the phone. "President, I- "

Woo Bin couldn't make out the exact words but the violent tone on the other end was enough to make him sit up a little straighter. Myeon Gi hastily agreed before hanging up and gave Woo Bin and Jin Yoon an apologetic bow. "I have to go. Thank you both." She took out her wallet. "When I left last night, I forgot to pay my bill. How much do I owe you?"

Woo Bin pushed her hand away as she tried to hand some bills to Jin Yoon. "On the house."

"Oh no," she said alarmed. "I don't want you guys getting in trouble or anything. I'm sure your boss was aggravated enough at you."

"He is the boss." Jin Yoon supplied, pointing to Woo Bin. "Not to mention the owner of the place."

"You're- "Myeon Gi didn't finish but her eyes were as big as In Ha's on her first Christmas. "Oh well if you're sure?" But as her phone began ringing again, she didn't wait for an answer. Without another glance over to them, she hurried from the building.

"Huh," Woo Bin shook his head. "That was interesting."

Jin Yoon grinned. "Did she honestly not recognize you?"

"Nope."

"That's a first." Jin Yoon looked to the ground and shook his head. "Uh-oh, she dropped her wallet."

Woo Bin looked over and sure enough, Park Myeon Gi's wallet lay abandoned on the floor by the door. No doubt from when she was trying to stuff it back in while running out the door. He bent down and scooped it up with a sigh. "Great."

"Want me to take care of it?"

He shook his head pulling out a business card. "Her work building is only a few blocks away from the office. I will swing by and give it to her."

Jin Yoon grinned at him while he wiped down the glasses. "Are you going to tell her who you are this time?"

Woo Bin only sent him a smirk before leaving. As he pulled on his sunglasses and hit the busy streets of Seoul, he couldn't help but feel a little more energized. His coffee must have finally kicked in.

Park Myeon Gi half-walked, half-ran down the hall towards the Vice President's office. She was late which was enough to raise Chairman's Kim ire but the fact, she didn't have her phone last night or this morning meant that she would be lucky if he didn't scream at her and then just fire her. She paused for a moment outside his door, smoothing her hair back and then with a deep breath went inside.

Chairman Kwon looked up momentarily but gave no recognition that he noticed her standing in front of him. This was not a good sign. "I'm sorry I am late. I had to- "

He held up his hand silencing her. He slowly finished his work on the computer before leaning back in his chair studying her. Myeon Gi forced herself not to squirm under his watchful eye. Kwon Joo Eon was one of the youngest executives in Seoul. His family owned and ran a large pharmaceuticals company which provided most of the research and new medications for various cancers. His father was a ruthless businessman who ruled Kwan Corporation as Chairman with an iron fist. Joo Eon was his only son who had been raised solely for the company success. He was handsome, fit, smart, and obscenely arrogant.

Standing there in her worn down clothes while he openly showed his distaste for her, Myeon Gi felt every inch of the poor girl who was brought up by her father and went most days without food in order for him to have his next bottle. The one who raised her sister by working three jobs throughout her teen years, somehow managing to keep them both off the streets.

She knew what Kwon Joo Eon thought of her but Myeon Gi didn't mind since the only reason she could even afford to send Myung Ri to University was because of her job with the Kwon corporation.

Kwon Joo Eon's older sister ran the public relations department and had seen her working in the mailroom one afternoon. She thought it would help their image and boost morale within the company by promoting one of their lesser employees. So, Myeon Gi was moved to the upper floor to become Joo Eon's personal secretary.

That had been six months ago and she had not slept a full night since. Joo Eon had no qualms about calling her at all times of the night for her to write up a fax or email or send his car to pick him up from his various jaunts.

It was worth it though if it meant Myung Ri could finish her schooling. Now, Myeon Gi felt like crying at the possibilty of losing her job and ending her sisters future. Not having her phone the past twelve hours meant she had not seen any of his messages or been able to answer his calls.

Joo Eon would never give her the chance to explain that she had lost her purse, so she had no way of picking up her phone. All that mattered was she had ignored him. And the one thing Joo Eon would not tolerate is being ignored.

Seeing him beginning to turn red, Myeon Gi closed her eyes and braced herself for the fury.

Woo Bin could hear the yelling from the elevator. He bypassed the desk where people downstairs had claimed Myeon Gi worked and went directly towards the screaming. Her earlier nerves surrounding her boss missed calls more clear. Especially since it had only taken about five minutes of him walking into Kwon Corporation to find her.

Everyone had known who she was because of the top office she currently served. Plus, all the other employees had quickly recognized him so they had all but jumped on top of each other to help answer his question on her whereabouts.

To say Woo Bin had been surprised when he asked for Park Myeon Gi and found out she worked as the secretary for President Kwon Joo Eon would be an understatement.

She had not been dressed as someone working with high salary nor did she carry herself with the confidence of someone who climbed the ladder. However, he had a new respect for her to be willing to work Kwon Joo Eon. They had been classmates at Shinhwa together and the punk made the arrogance of Jun Pyo seem humble.

He didn't have the money or power of the F4 so he wisely didn't try to get into their circle but everyone else was a mere stepping stone of abuse. Woo Bin had intervened more than once to stop the downright dangerous plans he had on some of his targets. Even Yi Jeong when he was still the Casanova of Korea had held him in disgust for his abundant womanizing.

Woo Bin ignored the curious stares and pushed open the door with his foot. "Still charming the ladies, Kwon Joon Eon?"

The young man halted mid-yell, his eyes widening at the sight of him leaning casually in the doorframe. "Song Woo Bin? What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer focusing his attention on Park Myeon Gi. She had been standing straight while Joo Eon had blasted her although she kept her head down. She seemed even smaller in the large office and her raggedy clothes glared more openly making a rush of tenderness come over him. Her eyes were bright but she wasn't crying or shaking, causing another notch of respect. Clearly, she was upset by the treatment from Kwon Joo Eon but didn't want to get him the satisfaction of tears.

Myeon Gi turned cautiously, unsure why he was there but he saw the faint tint of embarrassment at being caught treated in such a fashion.

Hoping to ease her mind, Woo Bin sent her a flirty smile. "Hello again."

She dipped her head but still didn't willing to speak, her eyes darting over to Joo Eon anxiously. The President looked quickly between the two. "You two know each other?"

Woo Bin shrugged, "recent acquaintances." He pushed himself off the door and strode into the office to plop down into the chair opposite him. "Is there a particular reason you feel like popping a blood vessel at her?"

Joo Eon tightened his lips in annoyance although he kept his tone light. "I am not sure on how I choose to discipline one of my employees is any of your concern but Park Myeon Gi is my secretary who failed to fulfill her job duties this morning."

He raised an eyebrow. "Already? The sun is barely up and she's already failed?" Woo Bin sent her a jaunty wink. "I'm impressed. That requires a certain skill."

Myeon Gi flushed uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, Sir. I lost my- "

"Be quiet," Joo Eon snapped. "We will finish this conversation later."

"Or you could let her finish her sentence." Woo Bin said lightly but Joo Eon caught the slight edge of warning. He stiffened at being talked down to in his own office but recognized it would not be a good idea to push Woo Bin further.

"Fine. Yes, Park Myeon Gi? You were saying?'

She looked between the man sitting in the chair to President Kwon trying to figure out their dynamics.

"Uh yes- "She swallowed her nervous stammer. "I left my purse last night at- "Myeon Gi stopped unsure if it would help her cause if she revealed that she went clubbing for her sisters birthday. "An um, restaurant."

Woo Bin snorted low in laughter but thankfully President Kwon didn't seem to notice. Myeon Gi hurried on shooting Woo Bin a pleading stare. "My phone was inside and I couldn't go back to retrieve it until this morning."

"There you go," Woo Bin told Joo Eon softly. "An explanation. Maybe next time you should hear your employee out before you start biting her head off."

Myeon Gi ducked her eyes down at the blistering glare President Kwon was giving her. She was going to pay for this later but she couldn't deny there was a slight tingle at being defended from someone who radiated so much power. She didn't may not know this Song Woo Bin but it was obvious his stance and position were greater than she had previously believed. Especially since Kwon Joo Eon whom she never seen back down from anyone didn't seem willing to cross him.

"Apologize." Woo Bin commanded easily and Myeon Gi's mouth dropped in shock.

President Joo Eon clenched his jaw. "I am not going to apologize for being upset by my employee's lack of responsibility. I have made it clear; in this position, she needs to be reachable at all times." He turned to her, "However, I will reconsider my decision to fire you so long as you understand I won't tolerate this again."

"Yes, President Kwon." Myeon Gi bowed low feeling a rush of humiliation. You would think she would be used to his "gum on the bottom of his shoe," tone by now but apparently not. Normally, she could ignore it but for some reason him doing it in front of the gentlemen from last night made her feel ashamed.

She began to leave but Woo Bin's hand shot out to wrap around her wrist. He scanned her carefully almost like he was checking to see if she was okay. She forced herself to meet his gaze, her lips trembling slightly by the sympathy in his eyes. It had been a long time since anyone had bothered to worry about her. For a moment all she wanted to do was put her face into his chest and cry but she settled on smiling instead and gently pulled out his grasp.

"I will go back to my desk now."

"Please have everything ready for my one clock meeting," Kwon Joo Eon barked. "I won't be behind all day simply because you decided to come in late."

She nodded before leaving. The door shutting softly behind her and Woo Bin felt a strange feeling of protectiveness. He quickly rose to follow her but Joo Eon held up his hand confused. "Didn't you have some business you wished to discuss with me?"

"No," Woo Bin told him simply. "I have business with Park Myeon Gi."

Joo Eon narrowed his eyes. "Why? What is your relationship with my secretary?"

Woo Bin grinned darkly. "The kind where the next time I tell you to apologize you better do it. Especially if I ever catch you yelling at her like that again."

Not bothering to acknowledge the high flush of rage, he strolled out with a casual wave. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Kwon Joo Eon."

Myeon Gi was sitting at her desk, her hands holding her head, her skin almost gray in the harsh lightening. Woo Bin sighed and sat on the corner of her desk. "Kwon Joo Eon always has been an arrogant chaebol."

She looked at him wearily. "I have a feeling you are even more of a chaebol than he is since he didn't dare throw you out of his office."

"Yes but I am a charming chaebol."

Myeon Gi actually laughed at this and Woo Bing grinned down at her. She leaned back in her chair with a sigh. "I'm sorry but what are you doing here?"

He held out her wallet. "You dropped this at the club."

She plopped her head down hard onto the desk and he winced at the loud clunk. "I'm a mess."

"A little bit," Woo Bin agreed unable to resist teasing her slightly.

"I didn't even drink last night!"

"Really? That's a shame… You should have. I only serve the best selection of drinks."

She barely lifted her eyes to glare at him. "Not helping."

"Sorry."

"No." Myeon Gi took her wallet with a groan. "I'm sorry. I feel bad you came all this way just for this."

"It's fine," Woo Bin shrugged. "My office is only a few blocks away."

"Who exactly are you?" Myeon Gi asked curiously. "I mean it's obvious you are someone…" She trailed off unsure as he just smirked at her. "Well, someone important."

"You still don't know?"

She shook her head. "I am not even clear on what your name really is."

"It's Song Woo Bin."

Myeon Gi only continued to stare at him blankly and he couldn't help but laugh. He tapped her computer as he stood up. "Look me up."

"Oh well…"

"Trust me," Woo Bin shot her a wink. "I make fascinating reading material."

She rolled her eyes but he could tell she would be typing his name into the search engine the moment he left. "See you around, Park Myeon Gi."

"I doubt it," Myeon Gi called after him. He turned with a curious expression and she spread her hands apologetically. "I only mean we don't exactly run in the same circles. And like you noticed this morning; I am not one to frequent your club. So, I highly doubt we will even see each other past today."

He began walking backwards to the elevator; his eyes bright with mischief. "You sure about that, Park Myeon Gi?"

She nodded firmly; confident she was far from the kind of women men someone like him normally hung out with. "Very."

"Hmmm," Woo Bin's eyes traveled slowly over her body, his lip curling slightly and she barely resisted from melting into the floor. The man did have a wicked smile. "We will see about that."

"What do you mean?" Myeon Gi asked confused by his behavior. He stepped onto the elevator but hung back for a second to send her one last grin. "You will soon find out." Woo Bin dipped his chin, "Look me up. I know you're dying too."

"Yah! I am not. Why do I care who you are?" Myeon Gi yelled after him but he only laughed in reply as the elevator doors closed.

He folded his arms leaning against the wall, feeling more refreshed than he had in a while. While Myeon Gi was not exactly the type of woman he normally associated with, he found her lack of airs or high-class attitude refreshing. Plus, he was man enough to admit he was curious about the woman hiding under the old-fashion clothes and submissive secretary demeanor.

"Oh yes, Park Myeon Gi" Woo Bin whispered with a knowing nod. "We will definitely be seeing each other again."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So two things... One- If you are waiting for the next update on Choice of her Heart, I should have it up late tomorrow. Two- I am actually loving writing this one and focusing solely on Woo Bin, so it will probably end up being more around four or five chapters. Now, don't worry, after I finish this and Choice of her Heart, I will focus again on another Seoul fic and create Ji Hoo's story. So, let me know what you all think!

Woo Bin winked as he made a shush gesture to Yi Jeong who only rolled his eyes but his lips twitched in a hidden smile. Moving quietly, Woo Bin grabbed In Ha from behind with a playful roar. She squealed in surprise as he hoisted her into his arms and twirled until her eyes glazed over.

"She just ate," Yi Jeong called with a laugh. "So it's on you if she vomits all over your new jacket."

Woo Bin stopped with a shrug as In Ha collapsed into his chest with a fit of giggles. "Unca Wo Bin!"

"What?" He widened his eyes innocently. "Did I make you dizzy?"

She giggled again as he put her down on the floor. She tried to make it back to Yi Jeong but she only swayed heavily before her legs gave out completely. "Oof!"

Yi Jeong rose from the potter wheel with a grin, making his way over to his little girl. "Did Uncle Woo Bin spin you?"

"Spin, Papa!" In Ha was flat on her back still dressed in her pajamas, her dark hair was tangled in a cute mess of bedhead curls, and her worn-out teddy bear was tucked into her arms. "He dizzy me."

"Uh-oh." Yi Jeong picked her up, pausing for a moment before beginning to twirl again. In Ha shrieked but her little eyes gleamed happily as her father came to a halting stop. "There, now you are really dizzy."

In Ha made a gurgling sound, her legs kicking wildly. She jabbered something to Yi Jeong and Woo Bin looked at him bewildered. Although he could normally understand her infant attempts at talking, that one was a complete mystery. "What did she say?"

Yi Jeong chuckled, running his hand over In Ha's head as she rested it on his shoulder. "Not sure. Sometimes her words get lost in translation."

Woo Bin smiled watching In Ha and Yi Jeong together, once more reflecting on how much she looked like the former Casanova. Her dark coloring, deep dimples, and large eyes were identical copies of her father. She had inherited her mother's curls and smile but other than that, she was all Yi Jeong.

In Ha reached for him and Woo Bin took her with a kiss to the cheek. "How's my girl?"

"Tired." Yi Jeong answered, heading back to his pottery station. "We spent last night at Gu Jun Pyo's and only arrived home a few minutes ago. Without her nap yesterday and being up late last night, she is about to drop."

Woo Bin felt his stomach flip remembering why In Ha missed her nap yesterday. She had been woken by Kang Ha Joon breaking in through her window. He held onto her a little tighter, reminding himself that she was safe now, he had taken care of it but still… Woo Bin pressed another kiss to her sweet-smelling hair. "Are you tired, princess?"

In Ha nodded, tucking her face into his neck and he rubbed her back. He went to the large couch by the window knowing if she wanted to snuggle instead of play, she would be asleep in a matter of only a few minutes. "Where's Ga Eul? I thought you had to go into the Museum for meetings with your grandfather?"

"She's asleep in the bedroom. She was exhausted from helping Jan Di yesterday and then worrying about In Ha. I was afraid she would get sick if she didn't get some rest, so I canceled my meetings much to my grandfather's annoyance." Yi Jeong said with a scowl. "Especially once I told him this would be my last show for at least a year."

Woo Bin's eyes widened. "What, why? Is your hand bothering you?"

Yi Jeong shook his head. "No, nothing like that. But I need a break. He's been keeping me booked into one exhibit after another for the past year which is driving me crazy. I only see In Ha for a few minutes before she goes to bed at night and we have been staying here more than the house because of my work."

Yi Jeong sent a loving glance to his daughter who was now zonked out on Woo Bin's chest. "I don't want that for her. I want her to be able to run around in her own home and be able to ask me to play without worrying about interrupting me." He added regretfully, "She started to ask me to play blocks last week but stopped because she was scared to bother me." Yi Jeong shook his head with a tight grimace of his lips. "I felt sick and immediately stopped what I was doing but I never want that to happen again. Plus, I would like to actually be able to go to bed with my wife, not crawl in long after she's fallen asleep.

"What does Ga Eul think?" Woo Bin asked curiously and Yi Jeong grinned wryly. "You know Ga Eul. She would move to Siberia if it meant supporting me. After a blistering argument on the phone with the old man this morning, she wanted to rip the phone from my hand and give him the set down of his life."

Woo Bin chuckled. "I wouldn't want to be on the other end of Jan Di's spin kick but I really wouldn't want to be on the other end of a Ga Eul tongue lashing."

"No, you don't." Yi Jeong shuddered fondly, the love for his wife beaming out of him. He quickly sobered though before turning back to him. "The only reason I was home yesterday was because we had the snow storm. What if I had not been here, Woo Bin? What if Ga Eul and In Ha had been home alone when Ha Joon broke in? My daughter could have- "He stopped with a hard swallow. "Never mind."

Woo Bin didn't really want to think about it either, they both went quiet for a moment until Yi Jeong shook himself from the dark thoughts. "So, I am taking a break. Actually, I have been thinking about it for a while. I'm tired and this," He gestured to his art, "has become more draining lately than something I love to do."

Woo Bin nodded understanding. "Good for you."

"Thanks." Yi Jeong smiled softly at In Ha who was openly drooling on Woo Bin's shirt. "I am finishing this show and then I am going to take Ga Eul and In Ha for an extended vacation in Sweden."

"Sweden?" Woo Bin chuckled. "Why? So, the three years old there can start kissing In Ha."

"Not funny," Yi Jeong growled playfully. The little boy from the local playground who was madly in love with So In Ha making her already nervous father even more so about boys eventually coming into the picture. "The first boy I catch kissing her is getting banned for life. I don't care how old he is."

Woo Bin nodded in agreement, looking down at the sleeping baby girl. "Want me to move her to the nursery? I think she's going to be out for a while."

"No." Yi Jeong gently peeled In Ha off him, cuddling her into his own chest. "I still feel uncomfortable having her out my sight for too long." He sighed, sitting down beside Woo Bin on the couch. "I'm sure it will eventually fade but- "

"I get it," Woo Bin assured him quietly. It was the same reason he swung by the studio, the need to see In Ha with his own eyes to ensure she really was safe.

"Good lord, she is getting long." Yi Jeong muttered turning to stretch out lengthwise so In Ha wasn't bunched into a ball. He settled her into him, watching Woo Bin carefully. "Are you all right? You look a little strange."

"Yeah," Woo Bin groaned sinking into the plush cushions. "A long couple of days morphing into a long morning."

"Already?' Yi Jeong asked with a chuckle. "What happened?"

"I went to the club where we picked Ha Joon last night to make sure everything was covered." He waved his hand seeing Yi Jeong's concerned expression. "It was fine but I still wanted to double-check. Then, while I was there the same girl who was getting harassed by him raced in because she left her purse after fleeing from the creep."

"Is she okay?" Yi Jeong asked worriedly, knowing better than anyone how far Kang Ha Joon was willing to go since Ga Eul had endured his attention for years. "Was she hurt?"

"No," Woo Bin assured him. "Nothing like that. Except as she left this morning, she dropped her wallet so I had to return it to her office building." He smiled in confusion. "She's interesting, I will give her that."

His friend raised an eyebrow, catching the odd tone in Woo Bin's voice. "Oh, how so?"

"For one thing, last night she wore the typical club outfit but this morning she was decked in clothes that a grandmother would wear." He shook his head with a snort. "I didn't even recognize her as the one from the bar. Then when I go to deliver her wallet, I find out she is the personal secretary for Kwon Joo Eon."

Yi Jeong made a face at the name. "I can't imagine that's a fun job."

"No," Woo Bin agreed. "He was yelling at her when I arrived because she didn't have her phone until this morning so she missed his calls. I intervened so he couldn't fire her but-" He stopped with a shrug. "Anyway, she doesn't strike me as a corporate elitist. Her demeanor and fashion are not exactly screaming of someone climbing the social ladders. Although, she is tough. She took his abuse without flinching. She only seemed embarrassed by it all."

Yi Jeong's eyes began twinkling slightly. "It looks like she left an impression."

"Don't start," Woo Bin said sharply. "I was only impressed because Park Myeon Gi didn't burst into tears at Kwon Joo Eon's treatment. I will probably keep an eye on her for a while because we both know Joo Eon is a creep. However, that doesn't mean I am going to take her to dinner or propose."

Yi Jeong grinned deeply. Knowing this girl had gotten under his best friends skin. Especially if he was already feeling protective of her. "All I said was she made an impression. You're the one who went to asking her out."

"Yi Jeong," Woo Bin growled but the potter ignored him. "Park Myeon Gi, huh? You should bring her over for dinner sometime."

"What? Are you crazy?" Woo Bin hissed. "Why would I ask a woman I have no interest in over for dinner."

"Well," Yi Jeong said slowly, as though Woo Bin was the one being idiotic. "For one thing because you are interested.

Yah! I am n- "

"And," Yi Jeong interrupted as though Woo Bin had not spoken. "So I can apologize to her personally for having to endure the attentions of Kang Ha Joon."

"That isn't your fault."

"Still," he grimaced. "I would feel better about it. It hits a little too close to home remembering everything Ga Eul went through growing up. Besides, then I can evaluate her situation myself especially knowing she is working for the Kwon Corporation." He gave him a sympathetic glance. "If she is Kwon Joo Eon's secretary and dresses like you said, it probably means she is not getting paid nearly what she deserves."

Woo Bin's annoyance dropped at Yi Jeong's words. "I didn't even think of that."

He sighed, "It was something I learned after I fell in love with Ga Eul. The way people in power treat those they view inferior. I remember my first exhibit after we were together. A lot of people talked down to her and even a few men thought she was a servant for the event. I was furious and ready to bash heads together but it didn't even faze Ga Eul. In fact, she was so used to it she didn't even notice it was happening. It's better than it used to be but even now, there are a few who make snide comments to her when I am not around. They treat her worse than Jan Di for some reason. I think it's because Jan Di became a doctor which they find more successful than a teacher now turned mother."

Woo Bin clenched his jaw to the point of pain. "Are you serious? Even with all our warnings people still treat Ga Eul-"

Yi Jeong nodded, his expression tightening furiously. "They know better to do it in front of me but it still happens. One lady for a charity event Ga Eul attended last month actually suggested she should help clear the table afterward because she had so much previous experience in that kind of thing."

"What?" He forced himself not to yell so he didn't wake In Ha. "I am going- "

"Don't worry," Yi Jeong shook his head, shifting In Ha into a more comfortable position. "She told me about that one and I lost my shit on them. They won't be making that mistake again. But I know Ga Eul doesn't tell me every minor or little snide comments she's forced to endure."

He cursed under his breath angrily. "Which is my point," Yi Jeong told him grimly. "If she is his secretary who seems customed to abuse, you better find out if Kwon Joo Eon is treating her fairly. My guess would be no."

Woo Bin groaned under his breath. "I will find out." He turned his head to glare warningly. "But I am not looking for a relationship with Kang Myeon Gi, Yi Jeong. She's not my type. Not to mention she would probably poke her own eye out first. She didn't even know who I was and seemed super unimpressed by me."

"Well, well" Yi Jeong pressed a kiss into his daughters head with knowing grin. "Where have I heard that before?"

Woo Bin was thinking over Yi Jeong's words as he drove home. He could admit, Myeon Gi had lingered in his mind this morning by not falling apart over Joo Eon's shouting at her. Plus, it had bothered him when she had declared so matter of fact, they would probably never see each other again. Hence why he felt the need to poke at her a little before leaving.

"Forget it," Woo Bin sighed to himself as he stopped at the next red light. "Make sure Joo Eon is not being a complete jerk to her and then leave it alone."

As he was talking to himself, the girl in question crossed the street at the intersection in front of him and his eyes widened in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me."

Not only was he taken aback at the sight of Park Myeon Gi passing by at that exact moment but also he felt a weird shot of annoyance about her being on foot. It was currently pouring freezing rain on the city making the roads and sidewalks already slick with the snow from yesterday downright dangerous. And not only did she not have an umbrella but her coat was not heavy enough for the biting temperatures.

"Fool woman. It's below freezing. So of course, she thinks, oh, what perfect walking weather." He grumbled angrily under his breath, debating what to do when another strong gust of rain hit the windshield. "Aish. Why me? Why can't this ever happen to Ji Hoo or something?" Woo Bin couldn't help asking as he pulled up beside her. "Yah, Park Myeon Gi."

She stopped at the call of her name; her face wary at the sight of the expensive car next to her until she recognized him. "Oh… Hi."

"Let me guess, you left your umbrella at the club?" Woo Bin teased and she rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

"Seriously though," Woo Bin looked at her in concern. "What are you doing walking in this?"

Myeon Gi shrugged with a shiver. "It wasn't raining when I left the office. Now, it seems silly to hop on the bus when I am only a few blocks away."

He sighed and leaned over to open his passenger door. "Get in."

"Oh no, that's- "

"Myeon Gi," Woo Bin cut in with an exasperated groan. "It's freezing outside. So, would you please get in the car? I promise not to kill you or anything."

"Oh gee, thanks." She muttered. "I feel so much better now."

He chuckled with an impatient gesture. "Come on. Otherwise, I will have to follow you which will only appear creepier."

"You're right," Myeon Gi said, reluctantly sliding into the passenger seat. "That does sound creepier."

As he turned up the heat, she slid into the warm leather. Her cold limbs aching in relief at being out of the wet, cold air. "This feels amazing. Thank you."

Woo Bin shook his head, stealing a glance from the corner of his eye, expecting to see icicles forming on her lips. "You're going to be sick as a dog tomorrow."

"I will be fine," Myeon Gi sighed. "It's not the first time, I've had to walk home in the rain."

He frowned, unsure why that bothered him so much. "Don't you have a car?"

"No," she said simply. "I was given a company car but I am only allowed to use it to drive President Kwon Joo Eon to his various appointments. Nothing personal."

"Huh," he muttered. "Do you normally take the bus then?"

"Mm-hmm. Or I walk."

He nodded but disgust filled him at the rising evidence that Yi Jeong was probably right about Kwon Joo Eon's treatment of his secretary.

"Turn left here." Myeon Gi supplied as they crossed into an older neighborhood. Woo Bin turned slowly, his hands tapping on the steering wheel, trying to think of the best way to approach the subject. "May I ask you something?"

Myeon Gi looked at him wearily. "Yes. But depending on what it is, I may not answer it."

"Fair enough," Woo Bin said with a low laugh. "I was only going to ask how you ended up working for the Kwon Corporation."

"Oh," She blushed, feeling guilty at being suspicious. "I got a low-level job right after I finished school. I started off in the mailroom. You know putting together pamphlets, delivering packages, that kind of thing. Then…" She trailed off and he quickly looked over, sensing she was hesitating. "Well, somehow I ended up being the new secretary for President Kwon."

"Somehow?"

Myeon Gi clammed up, her gaze going out the window. Recognizing she was not going to say anymore, he tucked the information away to investigate more closely at later date. "So," He asked with a smirk. "Did you look me up?"

She rolled her eyes but he could see her body language ease at the change of subject. "No."

"Liar."

She threw her hands up with a small laugh. "All-right, fine. I looked you up."

"And?" Woo Bin questioned, following her instructions into a small street of various worn-down buildings. Myeon Gi shook her head in bewilderment. "There are dozens of result pages talking about you and your friends. Do you guys really call yourself the F4?"

He laughed at the dubious and slightly mocking tone in her voice. "Yes."

"Huh." Myeon Gi turned to face him, her expression cautious but he saw the glint of humor tucked underneath.

"You belong to the Song family which owns Ilshim construction which specializes in night clubs. You personally own and manage ten of the most successful ones in Seoul. You are also an architect who is responsible for the reconstruction of the children's hospital… At no charge to them. Your father is Song Li Bin, one of the wealthiest business owners in the world who has more enemies than friends but those in his circle are deathly loyal. He's described as one the nicest but ruthless bears to ever rip the skin from your bones in a deal." Woo Bin looked over with a raised eyebrow but Myeon Gi only shrugged as she kept going.

"You are best friends with So Yi Jeong, the famous potter and Yoon Ji Hoo, the former president's grandson who is now a doctor running the Yoon Clinic, and Gu Jun Pyo, the head of Shinwa. He's the leader of your little group and makes your wealth look paltry. Both So Yi Jeong and Gu Jun Pyo created a stir by daring to marry commoners who also happen to be best friends. Oh… And you may or may not be an heir to a mafia throne." She gave a satisfied grin. "Did I leave anything out?"

He stared at her in surpise but also slightly impressed by how much information she had managed to uncover. "Should I be concerned that you were able to memorize all that about me in one afternoon?"

Myeon Gi laughed, pleased. "Don't worry, I didn't spend all day stalking you. It only took me about ten minutes to find and read everything I needed to know."

Woo Bin whistled and gave her a nod. "Whatever Joo Eon is paying you, it's not enough."

She stiffened again but didn't say anything. She only gave him a tight smile before nodding to the corner. "This is it."

Woo Bin pulled to the curb, taking in the faded building. It was clean and well-maintained but being familiar with some of the inner streets of the city, he knew the neighborhood was rough and he felt his stomach clench at the idea of her walking home alone. "Here," he pulled out his business card. "Call me if you ever need a ride or anything again."

"Why would you do that?" Myeon Gi asked slowly, her eyes narrowing cautiously.

Woo Bin frowned, irritated by her suspicion. "Even Chaebols can be nice sometimes, you know."

"Not in my experience."

He huffed and she closed her eyes. "That was rude. I'm sorry." Myeon Gi looked at the card before handing it back. "I only meant, you don't need to feel obligated to help me or anything. Nothing that happened today or yesterday was your fault. Besides, I can take care of myself."

He studied her closely. She was damp and cold and he could see her shivering despite the blasting from his heater. Her eyes were guarded but there was a warmth to them causing a low tingle of awareness in his belly. Her tiny frame made all his protective instincts flare up and he realized that Yi Jeong may have been right after all. For some reason, he cared about this girl. In what capacity he didn't know yet, but all he knew was that he couldn't simply drop her off and just walk away.

"I don't doubt it but you can still take someone up their offer to give you a ride every now and then," Woo Bin answered quietly. "Especially when it's winter and the average temperature would make a polar bear hide."

"Thank you but really, I'm fine- "Myeon Gi broke off with a gasp as Woo Bin snatched her phone from the pocket of her purse. "What are you doing?"

He ignored her, knocking her hand away as she tried to take it back. "Quit it. You will make me put it in wrong."

"Put what in wrong?" Myeon Gi shrieked as he continued to play with her phone. He grinned down at the device not even bothering to look up. "My number."

"I didn't ask for your number."

"I know but that's okay. We both know you wanted too."

Myeon Gi's eyes widened at the cocky statement. "Yah!" She tried to reach across the car but her seat belt prevented her from reaching him. He looked amused at the sight of her stretching frantically, her arms barely long enough to touch the console.

"Damn you're tiny. What happened? Did you shrink in the dryer?"

"Give me my phone." She said through gritted teeth. Still wearing the same smug grin, he slapped it into her palm. "Don't bother deleting it. I put your number into my phone as well and will only continue to message you incessantly until you answer."

Myeon Gi glared at him. "Don't you have someone else to bother?"

"Nope."

At her low growl, she jerked open the car door. "Goodnight. Thank you for the ride. Don't call me."

"Oh, now you see," Woo Bin called through the window. "You just officially guaranteed that I have no other choice but to call you."

Myeon Gi threw him a murderous scowl. "I won't answer."

"We will see."

She stomped her foot. "Stop saying that."

Woo Bin laughed in that deep way of his and Myeon Gi felt a shiver run up her spine that had nothing to do with being cold. The man lounged comfortably in the driver's seat and despite her annoyance, she couldn't help but take in the sight of him arrogantly sprawled out in front of her.

Song Woo Bin really was all man, Myeon Gi admired inwardly, taking special note of his fit body and the dark, devilish eyes which held the right level of mischief and confidence. Not to mention the slight dangerous aura that emanated off him which intrigued more than frightened her. So basically, any girls dream bad boy, Myeon Gi admitted to herself with a groan.

"You know you're only getting more wet, right?" Woo Bin pointed out and she huffed annoyed. "Are you going to delete my number or not?"

"Not."

They faced off with her scowling fiercely and him simply staring back with a cocky grin. Deeply amused by this tiny little woman who was about as scary as a butterfly desperately trying to intimidate him. But as the moment stretched on, a sudden awareness passed between them. Her next protest draining from her mind as Woo Bin's smile slowly faded. His expression turning so intense it took her breath away but still unable to turn away from it. Her skin felt hot despite the cold rain, and her limbs quivered with a strange nervousness. Woo Bin gave her a long scan, his gaze taking in every feature of her body which was heavily outlined by her damp clothes. His own breath visibly quickening as Myeon Gi unconsciously licked her lips.

With a sharp inhale, Woo Bin quickly lowered his gaze at the same she lurched backward, slightly dizzy and confused by what had just happened. They were quiet for a long moment, both trying to get their bearings.

"Go on," Woo Bin finally ordered softly. His voice leaving no more room for argument. "Get inside and get warmed up."

She started to protest, but he narrowed his eyes warningly at her. "Now, Park Myeon Gi."

Myeon Gi swallowed at the husky timbre to his voice but didn't respond. She simply turned and began heading inside, her heart pounding. "What was that?" She whispered under breath, pulling her keys out with trembling fingers.

Woo Bin waited until she was safely tucked away before closing his eyes with a groan. He switched off the heater and rolled down the windows in order to cool off his body which had reacted in such a way that left no doubt on what had just went down between them. "Yi Jeong is going to say, "I told you so" until we're eighty."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay but I wrote a longer chapter for you all to make up for it. This chapter features some Seoul for you guys too Anyway, I hope you all forgive me and let me know what you all think! Reviews keep me motivated!

Myeon Gi sneezed loudly and whimpered at the feeling of her sinus pressing against her temples. Her head felt similar to a bowling ball. "Ugh," she coughed and pressed her face into the cool wood of her desk.

A large cup of steaming tea was placed next to her pounding head and she quickly glanced up, groaning at the image of Song Woo Bin standing in front of her wearing a smug but sympathetic expression. "I told you would get sick."

"I'm not sick," Myeon Gi snapped hoarsely. He half-sat at the corner of her desk with a chuckle, "Uh-huh. So, this is just a new look you got going on." Woo Bin gestured to her red eyes and nose. "I like it. Goes well with the whole grandmother vibe."

She glared at him, "Did you really come all this way to say I told you so?"

"Pretty much." Woo Bin nodded but gave her subtle wink to show he wasn't serious. He pointed to the tea he brought. "Drink it. It will help your throat."

Myeon Gi picked up the mug and took a cautious sip, her eyes closing wearily as the hot liquid ran down her inflamed throat. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He watched her for a moment, wincing as she coughed once more. "You should go home. You look terrible."

"Thanks because that's what every woman wants to hear first thing in the morning." She muttered; her eyes still closed so she missed the flash of a grin at her snarky reply. "What can I say, I am an honest guy."

"Please go away," Myeon Gi moaned. "Go anywhere else. I don't care so long as you stop talking so loudly."

"Hey, it's not my fault you walked home when it was pouring freezing rain."

Myeon Gi opened her mouth to tell him that she didn't get sick from that but rather because President Kwon had called her back to the office two hours after he dropped her off. He had demanded she get him ready for his Japanese business investors who were arriving unexpectedly the next morning. With the weather, all the buses had been filled, so she had to walk once more.

However, she quickly swallowed back the words. Myeon Gi didn't think he would react well to that piece of news. She may not have known Song Woo Bin very long but suspected not only would he blow his top at her but he might also haul off and punch Kwon Joo Eon.

"Don't you have something else to do other than- "Myeon Gi broke off into a violent outburst of coughing until she choked, tears streaming down her face.

"All right, that's it," Woo Bin said, his tone no longer remotely joking. "I'm taking you to the doctor."

She shook her head, grabbing a tissue but he wrapped his hand around her arm. "Yeah, I wasn't asking."

"President Kwon- "Myeon Gi wheezed, wiggling from his grip, her stuffed brain making her tongue loose. "He won't let me."

"What?" Woo Bin asked quietly and if she had her full awareness, she would have heard the furious warning in his voice.

"Won Ong Gi," She nodded to the desk across from her. "Heard me coughing earlier and mentioned in passing that she thought I should go home. He said no. It's my punishment for the other day."

Woo Bin clenched his jaw, "wait here."

Myeon Gi frantically grabbed him. "Why? Where are you going?"

His eyes widened at the feel of her inflamed skin against his arms. "Park Myeon Gi." He pressed his hand to her forehead, alarm shooting through him. "You're burning up."

She shivered trying to lean away from the cold hand. "I'm fine. I will drink the tea you brought and I will try to go home early. Don't worry." Her eyes pleading with him. "If you go talk to him again, he will fire me. Please, Song Woo Bin- "She coughed weakly although she kept a strong grip on him. "I can't lose this job."

"Well, I am not about to leave so you can collapse- "

"Is there a problem?" Kwon Joo Eon interrupted smoothly from behind them. "Song Woo Bin, I wasn't expecting to see you… again."

He turned slightly, his body angling in such a way he covered Myeon Gi from view so she could get herself pulled back together. "Yes, sorry to keep dropping in unannounced like this." Although his tone implied he was anything but sorry. "I am here to take Park Myeon Gi to the doctor."

Myeon Gi tugged harshly on the back of his jacket in warning. He reached behind him, trying to get her off. They wrestled silently as he continued to talk to Kwon Joo Eon. "I'm sure it just slipped your attention," Woo Bin grunted as she gave a sharp punch to his kidney.

"But your secretary is not feeling well. In fact, she is sick as a-ouch. Would you quit that." He growled under his breath, knocking her hand away as she pinched down hard on his side.

"Stop talking," Myeon Gi mouthed furiously.

"Give me a second." Woo Bin told Joo Eon before picking her up under her arms and bodily moving back into her chair. "Sit there and be quiet. I will deal with you in a minute."

"Excuse me!" She tried to shoot out her seat but he simply pushed her back down. "Yah! Who do you think you are?" Myeon Gi sprang to her feet as he turned back to Kwon Joo Eon. "I'm sorry, President Kwon- "

"If you say one more word, I will duct tape your mouth," Woo Bin threatened harshly. She stopped instantly at the deep vehemence in his voice. He pointed to the chair. "Sit there and don't move again."

Stunned she slowly sank into the chair and he narrowed his eyes for a moment to make sure she was going to obey before turning around to Kwon Joo Eon, "like I was saying… Park Myeon Gi is ill and needs to go home."

"And this concerns you because?" Joo Eon asked carefully. "Do you two have a relationship, I should know about?"

"No," Myeon Gi blurted out quickly but Woo Bin only turned his head slightly. "What did I just say?"

She glared at him but clamped her jaw shut. He refocused his gaze steadily on President Kwon. "Our relationship is not the point of this discussion. Any fool can look at Park Myeon Gi and see she is in no condition to be here right now."

"If Park Myeon Gi is not capable of her doing her job," Joo Eon began and hearing her terrified whimper, Song Woo Bin gave him a threatening stare. "Do you really want to push me on this, Kwon Joo Eon?"

He moved forward, lowering his voice so she couldn't hear him. "Unless you want me to call Gu Jun Pyo right now and have Shinhwa back out of the deal your father is currently negotiating?"

Kwon Joo Eon narrowed his eyes but dipped his chin in agreement and Woo Bin smiled darkly. "I didn't think so. Now, I am taking Park Myeon Gi home and you are not going to say a word about this to her later. Are we clear?"

"Fine," Joo Eon bowed his head. "Although, I would prefer clarification later on your level of commitment to my secretary, Song Woo Bin."

Woo Bin nodded with a smile. "I'm sure we both need clarifications on our relationships with Park Myeon Gi, Joo Eon."

The gentlemen stiffened at the implication but didn't outwardly react. "Secretary Park. I wasn't aware of how sick you had become since this morning. Go home."

Myeon Gi froze unsure what to do. Although President Kwon didn't look pleased there was a rare lack of malice in his voice, implying he was being sincere. "Are you sure, sir?"

"He's sure," Woo Bin grabbed her purse and coat, frowning slightly at the beat-up garment which didn't feel heavy enough for the frigid temperatures. "No wonder you're sick."

Ignoring his muttering, she opened her mouth to check that President Kwon truly did not mind her leaving but he had already went back to his office and Song Woo Bin was hauling her to her feet. "Come on."

"Would you stop dragging me around like I am a puppy," Myeon Gi said tiredly but too ill to fight anymore began following his instructions. He moved her arms into the sleeves and zipped her coat with little trouble. She found it a little odd though to be bundled up and ushered out of the building so efficiently.

"Do you have kids?"

He shot her a puzzled frown. "What?"

Myeon Gi shrugged even as her eyes dropped closed with a large sniffle. "You seemed used to putting a coat on someone and I get a very protective father vibe from you."

He smiled, not sure why that warmed him so much since he didn't think she meant it as a compliment. "I have a goddaughter."

"Ah," Myeon Gi mumbled knowingly. "That explains it. So Yi Jeong's child?"

Woo Bin stopped suddenly, giving her a suspicious glare. "How did you know…"

Myeon Gi rolled her eyes although she instantly regretted it since it made her feel lightheaded. "Relax. When I was reading about the F4 players, it mentioned So Yi Jeong created a stir by marrying a commoner, remember? It also mentioned he was now a proud father. I just put it together."

Woo Bin softened and nudged her towards the exit. "Sorry. I am a little overprotective when it comes to her. Especially this week."

"Why?"

He shook his head, "never mind. But yes, it's his daughter. Actually, she is the goddaughter of all us in F4. We split the responsibilities."

"And love." Myeon Gi said without thinking and he grinned. "Yeah. She is our princess."

Suddenly sad, she ducked her head. Her own childhood flashing uncomfortably in front of her. "She's lucky to have all of you."

Catching the odd hitch, he gave her a side glance but she immediately looked away, obviously uncomfortable. "You don't have to take me to the doctor. I will take the bus home and sleep this off."

"You have a fever," Woo Bin reminded her, tugging her easily to his car but the firm grip on her arm implied it would not be a good idea to try and flee. "You need medicine at the very least. Now, get in."

"I don't even know a doctor," Myeon Gi grumbled frustrated. "And you're not taking me to the hospital. I am not that sick and I refuse to take their time away from someone who really needs it."

"Would you relax," Woo Bin demanded harshly. "I am taking you to my friend, Yoon Ji Hoo."

"Oh," Myeon Gi sighed, half-asleep the minute her body sank into the soft leather of his lotus. "But still… you don't have too."

"Aish." Woo Bin shook his head, shutting the door with a roll of his eyes. "Never thought I would say this, but she is more stubborn than Geum Jan Di. Good lord."

He pulled out his phone dialing up Ji Hoo, keeping a half-eye on Park Myeon Gi who was already zonked out, her mouth open so she could breathe. "Yeah," he muttered sarcastically. "You really could have kept working."

"Woo Bin?"

"Hey bro. Listen, where are you right now?"

"At the studio," Ji Hoo told him and Woo Bin could hear the playful sounds of In Ha in the background. "I wanted to spend some extra time with In Ha before I have to leave for the conference this weekend."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Well, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"What's that?" Ji Hoo asked cautiously since sometimes Woo Bin's favors required alibis.

"A… friend of mine is sick. She is running a high fever and basically coughs up a lung every time she tries to talk. Would you mind looking her over?"

"A friend?" Ji Hoo raised his eyebrow. "This friend wouldn't happen to be someone named, Park Myeon Gi, would it?"

"Yi Jeong and his big mouth," Woo Bin muttered darkly. "Don't you two have better things to do than sit around and gossip?"

"I will take that as a yes."

"All right, yes. It's Park Myeon Gi. Now, can you help me out or not?"

Ji Hoo laughed, "Fine. Bring her over. I will look at her."

"Thanks." He looked at the sleeping woman in his passenger seat. "And can we keep the comments to a minimum around her. She's not exactly… comfortable with me yet."

"Hmm," Ji Hoo grinned over to Yi Jeong who had quickly come over to listen in to their conversation the minute he heard Ji Hoo mention Park Myeon Gi. "And I take it you want her to become more… comfortable? Is this the polite word we are going with now?"

"Ji Hoo," Woo Bin growled warningly, annoyed to hear the muffled laughter from Yi Jeong. "I can still kick both of your- "

"We'll be good." Ji Hoo promised but he could hear the slight snicker in his voice. "See you soon."

At the loud click of him hanging up, Woo Bin shook his head. "Those pabos. Why am I friends with them?"

Ji Hoo was waiting for him as he pulled into the studio and gently maneuvered Myeon Gi out of the car. She was barely able to walk upright and Ji Hoo could see her high flush from the doorway.

"You weren't kidding." He told Woo Bin, all teasing aside. "Take her to the couch."

He sat her down, running his hand over her head with a wince and without even being aware of it, she leaned into his side. Yi Jeong watched sympathetically from his potter's stool, In Ha sitting on his lap staring at them with wide eyes.

"She looks terrible," Yi Jeong told him. "No wonder you wanted Ji Hoo to see her."

"I know," Woo Bin said quietly. "I practically had to wrestle her out of the office though. She insisted on staying because Kwon Joo Eon is a still a complete punk."

Yi Jeong nodded, "I don't doubt it."

Ga Eul wandered in from the kitchen, her eyes immediately softening at the sight of Park Myeon Gi on the couch with Ji Hoo kneeling in front of her with his medical bag. "Poor thing," she muttered in concern.

Myeon Gi finally opened her eyes long enough to notice she had a new crowd of people. A handsome young man who she figured must have been Woo Bin's friend, Yoon Ji Hoo since he was pulling out a stethoscope and various equipment. Nervously, her gaze moved to Woo Bin who was talking to a dark-haired man sitting at a table with large pottery scattered around him.

Her eyes widening as she recognized So Yi Jeong from his pictures online. He was so good looking it was hard to take your eyes off him. He had a vibe of a pirate, she reflected in a feverish haze. His raven black hair, dark eyes, and golden skin were highlighted by the diamond stud in his ear and deep dimples as he smiled at the baby girl sitting in his lap.

She understood now why he had been considered the Casanova of Korea before he had fallen in love with Chu Ga Eul, best friends to Geum Jan Di the wife of Gu Jun Pyo. She wondered how any woman could relax when her husband was so outrageously handsome?

However, considering the way the pretty, sweet looking woman stood over him, stroking his hair casually while he kept one arm around her waist that didn't seem to be a problem. They touched each other with such familiarity and subtle passion that even Park Myeon Gi noticed it.

Suddenly feeling like an intruder she tried to get up. This was ridiculous. She didn't need a doctor, she just needed to go home and sleep. But as she began to move, Song Woo Bin glanced over curiously. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Home," Myeon Gi told him stiffly, rising awkwardly to her feet. "Thank you," she said to Ji Hoo. "But I am fine. There is no need to trouble yourself."

"It's no trouble," Ji Hoo said gently. "And you are ill, Park Myeon Gi. There is no harm in letting me confirm it is nothing more serious than a cold. Right?"

Still feeling overwhelmed and exhausted, all Myeon Gi wanted to do was flee but she caught the eye of Song Woo Bin who was glaring at her before she could give into the impulse.

"Sit," he told her sternly. "I will take you home afterwards but for right now, let him exam you and make sure you don't have the plague or something."

"I don't have the plague," Myeon Gi snapped. "And stop telling me what to do."

"How do you know? And I will stop once you quit acting like a- "

"Hush Woo Bin," Ga Eul interjected hastily, making her way to Myeon Gi. Her eyes were kind and Myeon Gi instantly relaxed at the smile the woman was giving her.

"Please stay," Ga Eul said with a nod to Ji Hoo. "I put some tea on for you and I will worry constantly if you leave without getting checked over first."

"Which will make me worry," Yi Jeong called from across the room. He gave her such a devastating grin that it probably would have made her weak in the knees if she wasn't already shaking from exhaustion.

"You might as well give in, Park Myeon Gi." He contined with a wink. "The only ones more stubborn than the F4 about getting their own way is our women. So, it will be easier just to allow Doctor Yoon to examine you."

She couldn't help but laugh which quickly turned into another round of horrible coughing. Only this time she was not able to stop. Woo Bin swiftly went to her side and drew her into his arms, patting her back as she tried to take in a ragged breath. Once she was finally able to wheeze in a lungful of air, he knelt his head close to her ear. "Stop this now. Okay? Let me help you… please."

Hearing the sincerity in his voice, Myeon Gi realized she was wrong. Feeling terrible, she looked up at him apologetically but he didn't seem angry, only concerned about her. It had been a long time since someone other than her sister had been worried about her. She was unsure what to do about it or the weird feeling of warmth spreading through her. "Okay. I'm sorry."

He let out a sigh of relief and rubbed her back for another minute before helping her back to the couch.

"I will go check on your tea," Ga Eul told her with another soft smile. "It will help soothe your throat and chest."

"Thank you," Myeon Gi replied, feeling guilty for being so ungracious when they first arrived. "I really appreciate this."

"It's no trouble." Ga Eul assured her before skirting to the kitchen. Ji Hoo rose to sit beside her, listening to her chest. As she sat there, her eyes met those of the baby girl in Yi Jeong's lap. She smiled gently at her. "Hi."

"So In Ha, can you say hi?" Yi Jeong prompted and she waved excitedly. He laughed, running a hand over her thick curls.

"How old is she?" Myeon Gi asked quietly and the proud father looked at her warmly. "Eighteen months."

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you." Yi Jeong replied, pressing a kiss into his daughters head. "In Ha, this is Park Myeon Gi. A friend of Uncle Woo Bin's."

"Hello, So In Ha." Myeon Gi began to call but sneezed loudly before she could finish. In Ha slid from Yi Jeong's lap and went over to her, putting her tiny hand on her leg. "Ick?"

She smiled softly at the sweet question. "Just a little."

In Ha turned and hurried over to her toy box. She leaned so far into it searching for something, her little legs hung suspended in the air.

"In Ha, what are you doing?" Yi Jeong asked curiously. His daughter gave a muffled reply that sounded more like grunts than actual words.

"Oh," he said, shrugging at Woo Bin. After another second of searching, she squealed in triumph and fell back down. She had in her hand the worn-out quilt Ga Eul had made for her. She made her way back to Myeon Gi and spread it over her and then gently handed her stuffed bear. "Ick."

Myeon Gi touched the blanket tenderly while clutching the bear. Her eyes beaming brightly with tears. "Thank you, sweetheart."

In Ha kissed her hand and put it on Myeon Gi's cheek. "Iss it all etter."

Yi Jeong knelt to next In Ha, "good job baby." Noticing Myeon Gi's tears, he quickly picked up In Ha and grabbed Woo Bin's arm. "Come on you two. Let's go into the kitchen so Ji Hoo can finish up here."

"What?" Woo Bin said confused. "Why do I have to go into the kitchen?"

"Ga Eul wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Just," Yi Jeong pushed him roughly forward. "Get in there."

Ga Eul was pouring tea into the cups when Yi Jeong yanked his friend into the room. "What?" Woo Bin hissed under his breath.

"Give her some space for a few minutes." Yi Jeong told him, passing In Ha over to Ga Eul. "She can't relax with all of us hovering over her."

Woo Bin snorted angrily but didn't respond, his eyes focusing solely on the girl by Ji Hoo. Yi Jeong smothered a grin at his friend's obvious concern for Park Myeon Gi. "I like her."

"I'm so glad," Woo Bin mumbled under his breath. "I was worried about it."

"You were right though," Yi Jeong told him ignoring the sarcastic jab. "Her clothes don't match a high-level corporate secretary."

He nodded in agreement, taking in her wardrobe choices today. Her hair was once again pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck, making Woo Bin's head hurt just looking at it. Her blue blouse seemed too large for her and was tucked into another pair of thick, shapeless pants. "They don't even fit."

"They are secondhand." Ga Eul explained easily, placing In Ha into her high chair. "It's hard to find clothes that fit you and look appropriate when you have to shop carefully."

"You were able too." Woo Bin pointed out confused. "I never saw- "

"I borrowed a lot of clothes from Jan Di and my friends at school," Ga Eul told him unashamedly. "Even as poor as Geum Jan di was, it was nothing compared to me. She saved her money like a squirrel saves his nuts. But since my parents demanded I help with the bills, I had nothing to save."

Woo Bin stared at her a sadly. Ga Eul's childhood had not been easy with her parents who secretly blamed their daughter for their trouble. Her father was best friends with a powerful figure in Kang Do Yun and subjected Ga Eul to abuse from them and his son, Ha Joon to have access to a finer lifestyle. She never complained though or told any of them about it until Yi Jeong discovered it after helping her escape the arranged marriage between her and Kang Ha Joon.

Once her abusive upbringing came to light, Yi Jeong had forbidden her parents from having any contact with Ga Eul but Woo Bin knew she still struggled to come to terms with her past.

"I'm sorry."

Ga Eul shrugged. "It's okay. In their defense, we didn't have the extra money to spare anyway." She nodded to Myeon Gi. "I get the impression she is not used to people helping or caring so she must make do with what she can. That's probably why she dresses so unfashionably. It's all she can afford."

She leaned on the counter, looking out on the girl sitting in her living room with a thoughtful expression. "Also, she's not sick."

"What?" Yi Jeong and Woo Bin asked simultaneously.

"Oh, she is ill," Ga Eul told them. "She has a bad cold but the reason it appears so severe is that she is mainly exhausted. Her body is so worn down that even a basic cold will make it give out completely."

"How do you know that?" Yi Jeong asked his wife worriedly. She hesitated briefly before explaining in a rush. "It was the same for me when I was working both at the porridge shop and teaching. I was barely sleeping or eating. Eventually one day I collapsed."

Yi Jeong straightened angrily. "When was this?"

"It was right before my parents announced their deal with Kang Do Yun and we went up there for the weekend. I was with Geum Jan Di who rushed me to the doctor. He put me on bed rest for a week but my parents sent me back to work less than two days after. I was so ill; I couldn't even walk without wanting to cry." Yi Jeong drew her into his side with a low curse, kissing her temple. "You've never told me that before."

"I rarely think about it anymore." Ga Eul admitted with a shrug before turning to Woo Bin. "I don't know her circumstances but I do know the signs of being overworked and utterly exhausted."

"I concur with that diagnosis." Ji Hoo said stepping into the room with a wink to Ga Eul. "And you didn't even need a stethoscope."

Ga Eul stuck her tongue out good-naturedly which made In Ha giggle from her chair. "Mama illy."

"What? I'm silly?" Ga Eul poked her daughters belly, "huh?"

"Papa!" In Ha shrieked, trying to wiggle away from Ga Eul's tickling fingers. "Mama ickling me."

"Uh-oh," Yi Jeong teased happily as Ga Eul and In Ha's laughter filled the tiny space. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Papa!"

"All right," Yi Jeong strolled in and wrapping his arms around her waist lifted Ga Eul off her feet, who yelped in surprise. "I got her."

"Tank ou, Papa." In Ha said calmly, despite the fact her mother was being hoisted in the air. "I's eat now."

Her parents laughed and Ga Eul twisted her head to look down to Yi Jeong. "Are you going to put me down?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"So Yi Jeong!"

He grinned in such a way that Ga Eul blushed and Woo Bin rolled his eyes before turning to Ji Hoo. "How is she?"

"Bad cold," Ji Hoo told him leaning into the doorway. "She has a fever but it's not severe. Nothing some rest and time off her feet won't cure. Ga Eul is right though, Park Myeon Gi seems more exhausted than anything. I asked her some questions and it seems like she has not slept well lately. It's probably why this hit her so hard."

"Why hasn't she been sleeping?" Woo Bin wondered with a frown. "Did she say?"

"No," Ji Hoo shook his head. "Although from the way she describes her job, I would guess it's probably because there are only twenty-four hours in a day and Kwon Joo Eon uses up about twenty of them."

"Aish." Woo Bin growled exchanging a look with Yi Jeong who was holding Ga Eul protectively. "You were right."

Yi Jeong nodded darkly. "Want me to take care of it?"

Woo Bin shook his head. "No. I will handle Kwon Joo Eon."

"Good luck," Ga Eul chuckled. "I have a feeling she will put a fight about letting you help."

"I didn't plan on asking her." Woo Bin told her and she shook her head with a knowing smile. "Of course not. None of you F4 boys do. Yi Jeong got his way by continually kidnapping me."

"It worked too." Yi Jeong told Woo Bin, encircling Ga Eul from behind with a laugh. "How else do you think I convinced her to marry me? She simply got tired of me dragging her around everywhere."

"Yeah, that's the reason." Ga Eul whispered, kissing the underside of his jaw. Yi Jeong pulled her in closer, his lips brushing over her ear while In Ha jabbered in the background. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo looking away awkwardly from the devoted couple at the obviously private moment.

"I will take her home," Woo Bin eventually sighed. "Any medicine or anything?"

"I gave her something for the fever." Ji Hoo shrugged. "Other than that, just keep an eye on her. She is small enough she will dehydrate quickly so maintain fluids."

"Oh," Ga Eul moved out Yi Jeong's hold to grab the tea. "I forgot. I will bring this to her and see if I can get her to eat a little too."

Woo Bin cursed as Ga Eul went to talk to Myeon Gi. "I am worried about her."

Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo looked at him expectantly and he huffed. "You're right, okay. I don't why but… I feel responsible for her."

"I know why," Yi Jeong supplied, wiping In Ha's mouth as juice dribbled down. "Want me to tell you?

"I know too," Ji Hoo raised his hand like they were in school. "Oh please, Yi Jeong let me tell him."

The potter laughed and Woo Bin gave them both a murderous glare. "You two are hilarious. I'm so glad you're having fun. Why don't you call Jun Pyo so he can join you in being a pain in the asses."

"We did," Ji Hoo held up his phone. "We called him right before you got here. He asked that you plan the wedding for next spring. He can't get away any earlier than that."

"I hate all of you."

Myeon Gi felt like she could think more clearly as Song Woo Bin drove her home later that evening. Her fever had started going down from the medicine Yoon Ji Hoo had given her. Plus, along with the truly wonderful tea So Ga Eul had forced her to drink. "I don't know what was in that tea but it instantly made me feel better."

He nodded. "Ga Eul likes messing with different blends. She began trying to make her own last year and even took a couple of classes. The one you had is a mix of her own specially designed tea for sickness. She gave it to me last month when I couldn't stop sneezing. It tasted weird at first but it helped."

"She is very nice." Myeon Gi told him with a bewildered glance. "I wasn't expecting her to be so… kind."

He looked at her in confusion as he turned into her street. "Really, why?"

"I don't know," she admitted sheepishly. "Being married to such a famous man, I kind of expected her to be aloof or something."

"No," Woo Bin laughed. "Ga Eul loves everybody. It doesn't matter if you're rich or poor. She treats you the same. She is probably the sweetest person I have ever met."

"So Yi Jeong obviously adores her."

"He fell in love with her about ten seconds after they met," Woo Bin confirmed. "He would do anything for her."

"It's rare to see." Myeon Gi said quietly and he nodded. "I have never seen a love as strong as So Yi Jeong's and Chu Ga Eul's."

They both went silent as uneasy tension filled the car. Now that she was more alert and not coughing every five seconds, Myeon Gi was once more aware of the odd tension between her and Song Woo Bin.

He pulled into her drive and moved to get out of the car. She began to tell him it wasn't necessary to see her inside but quickly stopped. She doubted it would make a difference and she still felt guilty over her rudeness earlier.

"Come on," he grabbed her bag. "Let's get you settled."

As she started to walk into the building, she noticed her legs felt weak and was grateful for his strong hand on her arm. "Thank you for today."

Woo Bin took her keys, his eyebrow raised. "So you're admitting I was right to drag you out of work and to the doctor."

"No," Myeon Gi shook her head stubbornly. "You were still wrong about that. I would have been fine."

"Uh-huh," Woo Bin pulled her inside. "Then you're thanking me for being wrong?"

"Exactly."

He shook his head, "Can't you simply say thanks for the help without thinking I am going to ask for something in return?"

Myeon Gi stiffened and he looked at her curiously. "Why do keep so many walls up?"

At her silence, he groaned exasperated. "Fine. I will help you get tucked in for the night and then I will leave you alone."

As he began to walk away, she gathered her courage. "I-I don't know what to do with you."

Woo Bin paused and slowly turned to face her. He folded his arms, his expression annoyed but encouraging her to continue.

"I don't have friends." Myeon Gi told him with a hint of embarrassment. "I've never had to time to make any so I don't really know what to do when someone," she gestured uncomfortably to him. "Tries to become one with me."

Woo Bin wasn't exactly sure if friends was the word he would use regarding his intention towards her but since he still wasn't completely sure on that answer for himself yet, he didn't comment. "Didn't you have friends as a kid?"

"No." She shook her head, not quite meeting his gaze. "I have been taking care of myself since I was eight and raising my sister."

"What?" Woo Bin frowned. "What do you mean?"

Myeon Gi closed her eyes, feeling tired and unsure of her own emotions. "When you get up every morning and your dad is passed drunk on the floor, someone has to make breakfast and get your five-year-old sister to school."

He instantly went quiet and she waited for the outrage or the endless questions, knowing he must have them but he didn't comment for almost a full minute absorbing the information. "Your mom?"

Myeon Gi smiled sardonically. "I don't know. She left one day and I never heard from her again."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She told him, picking at the piece of lint on her jacket. He forced himself to relax and ignore the impulse to go gather her into his arms. "All right, so let me explain how to do the friend thing."

She narrowed her eyes but he could see her tension leaving slightly at his easy tone. "Okay…"

"First," Woo Bin nodded to the bedroom. "Go change out of those ugly clothes."

"Hey-"

"Then we will eat and watch a movie or something."

She frowned, genuinely bewildered by this idea. "Why?"

He laughed, "because you're sick, you pabo. We can't exactly go clubbing which if I remember clearly, you hate anyway."

"No, I mean why do you want- "

"Park Myeon Gi," Woo Bin interrupted with a mock scowl. "First lesson in becoming friends. Stop assuming the worst in people."

"I'm not," Myeon Gi said after a moment. "I can see you're a nice guy. But I still don't understand why someone like you wants to hang out with someone like me."

He felt his heart clench violently and he scanned her carefully. She was pale, her nose red from the sneezing and her eyes looked weary. He realized how alone she appeared standing in front of him. He didn't know if it was his naturally protective instincts or because she looked so small and innocent, but he knew he couldn't leave until that look was banished from her eyes.

"Because I like you," he told her lightly. "Now go change. I will order some food and you need to rest more."

She sighed but didn't argue. As he was left alone, he gazed around her small living space. It was bright and cheery but small. The kitchen flowed into the living room which was only big enough to host a long couch and TV stand. She had books scattered into the corners, and flowers on every table. He quickly put in an order of food and noticing her cupboard and fridge had only the bare necessities made plans to get her some real groceries soon. Hearing her bedroom door open, he shut the fridge.

"I ordered-" Woo Bin stopped, the words forever fleeing his brain as he took in the image of Myeon Gi shyly coming into view. She had changed into thick pajama pants and an oversized sweater which hung off one shoulder, revealing pale creamy skin.

Her hair was finally free from that ridiculous bun and it rained heavily over her. It was thick with a soft wave and it was so long, it flowed halfway down her back. She had taken off her heels so she had shrunk even more in height, rendering the top of her head about the center with his chest.

Woo Bin had seen his fair share of beautiful women all over the world in all different types of scantily clad clothes or high fashion but no-one had appeared as beautiful to him as Park Myeon Gi did at that moment. He swallowed, unable to tear his eyes away as he soaked in her appearance realizing he was in serious trouble. All his doubt over what he felt for her fleeing in an instant.

"Song Woo Bin," Myeon Gi called worriedly, noticing he had gone silent. "Are you all right?"

"What?" Woo Bin asked gruffly, his voice sounding strange even to his own ears. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She hurried over to him, placing her hand on his forehead and he drew in a sharp breath at the contact. No, being friends with Myeon Gi was definitely not on his agenda list.

"Are you getting sick too?" She asked, biting her lip. "I'm sorry."

Fighting his impulse to replace the teeth on her lips with his own, he yanked her hand down. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

Myeon Gi was not sure she believed him. He looked really strange and his eyes had a glint to them she couldn't quite identify. "If you're certain."

He nodded and moved hastily away, putting some much needed distance between them before he did something stupid. "I ordered some soup for you."

Myeon Gi decided not to push him. It wasn't her business anyway. "Thank you."

Feeling comfortable despite never having a man in her house before, she collapsed on her sofa and grabbed her favorite blanket. "I'm so tired."

"I bet," Woo Bin murmured sympathetically. She was still running a slight fever and he remembered Ji Hoo and Ga Eul belief she had not been sleeping well. "What time did you go in this morning."

She shrugged, "My usual."

"When's that?"

Myeon Gi rolled her eyes which was the only thing currently visible since she had burrowed herself under the blanket. "Can you please interrogate at me about President Kwon and my job later, Song Woo Bin. I'm too tired right now."

He frowned. He thought he was being subtle in questioning tactics. "How did you know?"

"For a supposed mafia prince, you are about obvious as a dump truck.'

"It works on everyone else," Woo Bin grumbled in annoyance. "Normally I can get someone to tell me everything I need to know before they are even fully aware I'm doing it."

"Then they are dumb," Myeon Gi said simply. "For one thing, the nerve in your jaw ticks when you're wanting to know something."

His mouth fell open. "It does not."

"Yes, it does."

"Yah!" He grabbed a pillow and whacked her softly, "You're making that up."

"I will prove it." Myeon Gi sat up slowly, a mischievous grin on her face. "Put your hand under your jaw and ask me the question you really want to know."

"Fine," Woo Bin growled, placing his hand on his neck. "How much does Kwon Joo Eon pay you as his secretary?"

The minute the question left his lips, he felt the muscle in his jaw quiver under his fingers and his eyes widened. "Son of- "

"Told you," Myeon Gi cried triumphantly. "And none of your business."

"Yah!" He yelled again and threw the pillow at her. "Know it all."

She laughed and he couldn't help but smile at the sound, but as she began to cough again, he laid her back down. "All right, enough of that."

Myeon Gi let out a deep moan. "My whole body aches but my head currently feels like it is about to explode."

He made a comforting noise and before she could protest, gently maneuvered behind her so that her back rested against his chest. His hands coming up to her temples. "Here."

As he began to rub slowly, she felt the pressure ease slightly and she exhaled in relief. He cringed at the tightness in her muscles. "This must have been killing you."

Myeon Gi nodded, too relieved by the lessening of the pain to be self-conscious of their current position. "I could barely see earlier it hurt so bad."

He sighed angrily, the puff of air causing the strands of her hair to fly. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have stopped and gotten you some pain killers or something."

"I have some in the cabinet."

"I will get them," Woo Bin offered and began to sit up but she grabbed him before he could move. "No, please… Stay a little longer."

He stopped at the pleading in her voice and settled back down behind her. Carefully wrapping one arm around her waist, his hand going back to the gentle strokes on her aching head. "I'm not going anywhere."

Feeling comforted by the strong assurance in his voice, she allowed herself to relax in his embrace. Her eyes drifting close and he tucked her more solidly into his side. His hands soothing her into a easy pattern of breathing. "It's okay, sweetheart." Myeon Gi heard him whisper into her ear. "You will feel better in the morning."

"Please stay," she mumbled, placing her hand over the one resting on her hip. "Just for tonight."

He interlaced her fingers, and she thought she felt his lips press into the base of her neck. "I won't leave. I promise… You're safe now."

Myeon Gi sighed securely and tucking the blanket more soundly around them both, Woo Bin rubbed her head until she finally drifted off. He pulled out his phone to cancel the food not wanting the delivery to disturb her. As she nestled further into his arms, he instinctively tightened his hold.

"You better get used to this though, Park Myeon Gi. Because I don't plan on staying only tonight." Woo Bin whispered with a dark grin, moving his lips to brush along the bare skin of her exposed shoulder. "I plan on taking all of them."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! So, I am adding another Seoul scene in this chapter for you all. If you are waiting for the epilogue on the Choice of her Heart, I should have that up by then end of the week. This story probably has two or three more chapters. I hope you are enjoying Woo Bin's story arc and will stay with me until while I do Ji Hoo too. Don't worry, I plan on writing a short Yi Jeong and Ga Eul story beforehand. Let me know what you all think! Also, thank you to everyone who PM me or reviews my stories. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you all are taking the time to send me a message encouraging my writing. So THANK YOU!

Yi Jeong threw down his towel with a sigh of relief. "Finally."

He had finished the last piece he needed for this exhibit his grandfather booked him into and once it premiered, he was done. Now, he could step away from the potter's wheel and actually focus on Ga Eul and In Ha. Something, he desperately needed, Yi Jeong realized. He had been just squeezing them in between shows for far too long.

Although Ga Eul and In Ha supported him and never complained, it was taking a toll on him. He needed them a lot more than creating the next So masterpiece and he wasn't going to keep pushing them to the side. So, he had finally put his foot down with his grandfather about taking this extended break and for the first time in months, the weight of his work was off his back.

He scanned his pieces one more time, stretching his hand slowly. His injury had almost completely recovered skill-wise, but his hand would tighten and ache after a particularly grueling day at the wheel. This was another reason, Yi Jeong wanted the break. He didn't want to risk aggravating it or creating a worse setback by pushing himself beyond what was healthy. He gave a contented nod at his latest creation before turning off the lights and sneaking down the hall to the nursery.

Yi Jeong paused in her doorway, watching In Ha sleep soundly. It was the first time since Kang Ha Joon's break-in that he had allowed her out his sight for the night. Although, he knew the threat was over and his daughter was safe, he couldn't shake the nerves of something else happening.

He walked quietly to her crib where his little girl lay dreaming. Her signature sleep position of her legs sprawled wide, and her mouth hanging open. Yi Jeong smiled and gently laid his hand on her, feeling the slow rise and fall of her belly. He bent down and brushed a light kiss on her forehead, smoothing her blanket back around her. "Sleep sweet, baby."

In Ha squirmed at the low whisper before giving a contented sigh and rolled to her side. Yi Jeong grinned and after triple-checking to make sure her room was secure, he tiptoed away keeping her door open so he could hear her if she stirred.

As he walked down to the bedroom, Yi Jeong was surprised to see the light still on and Ga Eul sitting up in their bed. She was laying cross-legged with a book, her long hair braided loosely to the side, and he smiled noticing her t-shirt. It was one of his that Ga Eul had confiscated early on in their relationship. It was worn and faded with more than a few holes but she always wore it when she was missing him.

He pushed the door open wider and she looked up with a warm smile. "Hey."

"Hey," Yi Jeong whispered, leaning into the door frame. "I figured you would be asleep by now."

She shook her head, putting her book to the side. "I wanted to wait up for you. Did you finish?"

He nodded and Ga Eul beamed proudly at him. Rising to her knees, she beckoned him forward. Yi Jeong grinned as he pushed off the wall. Ga Eul always made sure he started and ended his art for a new exhibit with a kiss. He was not sure when they started that tradition but now it was so ingrained in him, that he couldn't imagine beginning and finishing his work without them.

Ga Eul cupped his face and kissed him deeply. He sighed into her mouth, the muscles in his body automatically relaxing at the contact. He pressed her close, the warmth of her defrosting every inch of him. She rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs as she tucked her face into his neck, inhaling his scent. He tightened his hold, recognizing her sign of needing some extra comfort. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ga Eul whispered with a lingering kiss into the hollow of his throat. "I'm so proud of you."

Yi Jeong chuckled, easing away so he could see her face. "You haven't even seen all the pieces yet."

"I don't need too. I am always proud of you."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Yi Jeong curved his hands over her backside, "The show is in two weeks and then I am done. This next year is just about you and In Ha."

Ga Eul wrapped her arms around his neck, "Sweden?"

He nodded. "I've wanted to take you for a while. You will love it there and I need a break. I need to get away from the museum and grandfather's pressure. Plus, maybe some distance will make me less nervous about-" Yi Jeong stopped but Ga Eul understood he was talking about the attempted kidnapping on In Ha.

"Do you want me to get her?" Ga Eul asked quietly and he shook his head. "No, let her sleep. I'm all right."

His wife rubbed his shoulder soothingly until he exhaled fully. "Come to bed."

Yi Jeong nodded with a soft peck. He quickly stripped off his clothes and climbed in beside her. As she turned off the light, she was not surprised by him automatically pulling her to him. He wrapped his arms firmly around her while his lips skimmed her shoulder tenderly. They lay together breathing deeply, relieved to finally be able to go to bed together for the first time in a while.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about collapsing at the porridge shop before today?" Yi Jeong murmered gently, his fingers stroking over the bare skin of her stomach.

Ga Eul sighed, "I don't know. That time in my life wasn't…pleasant. It is not something I like to think about often."

Yi Jeong turned so he could see her face. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged, "I think so. Meeting Park Myeon Gi today just brought back some painful memories."

"Tell me."

Ga Eul bit her lip, her eyes staring up into the ceiling. "Sometimes In Ha will tell me she's hungry and I want to cry. Because I know, we have the food to fix her something. She can go to the fridge and not see bare shelves."

Yi Jeong didn't respond but his breathing hitched slightly in her ear. She turned her head, "I know my parents were poor but they often picked…excess over necessity."

"What do you mean?" Yi Jeong asked carefully, not sure he liked where this was going.

"My mom would choose between food and shopping sometimes. Shopping with Kang Mo Hyeon always won," Ga Eul wiped a stray tear away. "I would come home from school starving and she would be wearing new shoes and full from her lunch with Kang Mo Hyeon and tell me to go eat with Jan Di. I couldn't though because her family was also struggling so most of the time," she trailed off with a shrug.

As always, a flash of hatred burned in his stomach of the mention of Ga Eul's parents. Although Chu Dae Seon and Min Ra were no longer allowed any contact with their daughter, it didn't mean Yi Jeong had forgiven them for their treatment of his wife growing up. Sensing his rising anger, she kissed his chest. "I'm not saying this out of fear or pain, Yi Jeong. You have healed me from all that."

"Still," Yi Jeong growled. "I don't like it."

"I know," Ga Eul murmured. She felt the same way when Yi Jeong's family tried to manipulate him to do their bidding or put so much pressure on his pottery. A fierce protectivness that made her want to stand in front of the bullets for him. "And I love you for it but I'm okay. Honestly."

He nodded after a minute and rolled to his side, curling his body around her. "So, what do you make of Park Myeon Gi's reaction to Woo Bin?"

"I think she is scared," Ga Eul told him confidently. "Because she cares for him. And she knows he wants to help."

Yi Jeong frowned. "Why would that scare her?"

"I have the impression Myeon Gi is not used to people caring for her and she doesn't really know what to do with him. It is going to be hard for her to trust him."

Yi Jeong laughed, "If I know Woo Bin, he won't take no for an answer. Once he decides something, he doesn't change his mind. He will just stay steadily by her side until she gives in."

"Good," Ga Eul nodded. "Because if he even flinches, it will make her run. Convinced she better flee before he does. Flight or fight, and she will definitely flight."

Yi Jeong smiled at her perceptive instincts. Ga Eul read people easily and understood emotions better than anyone he had ever met. She could read someone's mood or need before they ever voiced their thoughts. Similar to Ji Hoo actually, Yi Jeong reflected with an inward chuckle. One could never hide what they were feeling no matter how much they buried it once they were around Ga Eul or Ji Hoo.

"It will be an interesting showdown. Hopefully, we will get to see how they do before we leave for Sweden. I would like a front-row ticket for the famous mafia prince getting taken down by a girl who is barely taller than In Ha."

Ga Eul snorted into the pillow. "We can always delay our trip."

"No," Yi Jeong patted her leg. "The minute I can, I am getting you on a plane and into a luxurious apartment with a big fluffy bed where you can sleep in and I can play blocks with In Ha all day."

His wife smiled secretively and he raised an eyebrow as she moved to straddle him. She took out her braid, letting her hair fall around them like a curtain. Ga Eul leaned down, her lips barely caressing his. "Have I properly thanked you yet, So Yi Jeong?"

"For what?" Yi Jeong asked with a grin, his hands already starting their descent high up on her thighs. "For taking us to Sweden," she murmured, her mouth trailing over his skin as lightly as a feather.

Yi Jeong laughed low. "If this is how you say thank you for a vacation, I am going to start taking you somewhere every week."

"Hmm," Ga Eul hummed, her fingers skimming along his ribs. "I like that idea."

Yi Jeong pulled her shirt off her head, his heated lips moving along her chest. "Italy, Paris, New York."

She giggled quietly as he tucked her back underneath him, naming off various places and she squirmed under his skilled fingers. "I am supposed to be thanking you, remember," Ga Eul gasped as he slid down her underwear.

"We will get to that later," Yi Jeong smirked wickedly. "But right now, I have some of my own thanks to say." He moved his head slowly down her, licking and biting gently on her tender skin. His body pressing her into the mattress until she was crying his name. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he surged into her with a low growl. "And I plan on saying them to you all night long."

He made love to her as fiercely and tenderly as though it was their first time again. He drove hard and sure inside her until she was clinging to him, his lips swallowing her whimpering pleas. And as the sun finally began to crest over the horizon, she cried in climax once more, love for him shooting out of her with each new hot wave. But Yi Jeong still wasn't finished with her yet. He had months to make up for letting his wife sleep alone. He quickly rolled her sweaty body back under him with a dark whisper. "Again."

Park Myeon Gi felt like she was underwater. Her limbs felt heavy and weighted down. She heard someone calling her name through the fog and she struggled to rise to the surface.

"Myeon Gi," Woo Bin stroked her head. "Wake up sweetheart."

She slowly opened her eyes, her surprise by the sight of him evident before she was able to mask it. "You stayed."

He nodded, handing her some painkillers. "Take these. It will help your head."

She took them carefully, her expression guarded. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you stay?"

He looked at her seriously, "Because you asked me too."

She met his gaze, seemingly searching him for something. What, he didn't know but Woo Bin didn't move, somehow sensing that if he even blinked right now, she would retreat. After a long moment, Myeon Gi stood up slowly and went to him, her eyes never leaving his. With bated breath, he froze as she slid her arms around his waist, her cheek resting on his chest. "Thank you."

Gingerly he returned the hug but noticing she didn't flinch or try to pull away, his arms tightened around her, tucking his head down to the top of hers. They stood that way for a long time, neither wanting to break the moment. "How are you feeling?" Woo Bin finally asked quietly.

"Much better," Myeon Gi admitted, still allowing him to hold her. "My head hurts some but my chest doesn't burn every time I take a breath. Although, I kind of feel floaty from the medicine."

He laughed low and eased her back. "Well that's an improvement, I guess."

She smiled before letting her arms fall with a sigh. "I should get going. President Kwon is probably mad enough at me."

Woo Bin shook his head. "I already left a message that you won't be in today."

Myeon Gi gave a shocked gasp. "What? But-but,"

"It's fine, Myeon Gi." Woo Bin interrupted smoothly. "Once I told him you had a fever yesterday and could spread it to half of his clients by looking at them, even a punk like Kwon Joo Eon agreed it was best for you to stay away."

Myeon Gi swallowed against the lump in her throat. "You don't have to keep doing this. This is going beyond the call of a new friendship."

He shook his head, giving her one of his wicked smiles. "We will talk about the friendship thing later. But first," He nudged her to the bathroom. "Take a shower and get cleaned up. I'm taking you to my place today so you can rest properly."

"Oh no thanks," She told him hurriedly. "If President Kwon doesn't need me, I would rather stay here. I am sure you have better things to do anyway."

Woo Bin rolled his eyes. "Good lord, you are a suspicious person… Do you mistrust everyone or am I just lucky?"

She shifted awkwardly. "I tend to be suspicious of everyone. I have to be."

"Why?" He demanded, folding his arms with a scowl . She flushed and seeing her inward struggle, he softened his tone. "Tell me... Please."

Myeon Gi bite her lip. Wondering why it was so difficult for her to talk to him about it. It was not like her childhood was a big secret or anything heinous. While it wasn't something she was necessarily proud of, at least she had survived and her sister was okay.

"I take care of my sister," Myeon Gi began tightly. "Park Myung Ri is in her first year at University. She wants to be a nurse."

"Ah," Woo Bin nodded in understanding "So, that's why you are so worried about losing your job. You are sending her to school."

Myeon Gi sank cross-legged back into the couch. "She was four when our mother left. Dad started drinking heavily soon afterwards. It seemed like once he picked up the bottle, he couldn't stop. He would disappear for days on a long binge and then come home to pass out. I had to beg for food from our neighbors or sneak money out of his wallet while he was unconscious."

"How old were you?" Woo Bin asked horrified but she only shrugged casually. "Eight."

He cursed inwardly, his heart breaking for the woman in front of him. Although none of the F4 men could claim to come from easy or loving homes at least they had never been alone. They had each other to make sure they all survived. Plus, money for anything they could ever want. Even Ga Eul with her rough childhood didn't have to worry or take care of a younger sibling. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she sighed wearily. "Sometimes, my father would come home sober. Full of regrets and promises that it was going to get better. He had found a job and wouldn't drink anymore. He would make us a big breakfast and plan our new life. He would spend the whole day doing something fun with us. I would go to bed feeling so happy. The weight and worry for Myung Ri lifting. However, once I would wake up…" Myeon Gi trailed off and he understood what she didn't say. She would wake up and her father would be gone. Drinking himself into a stupor with whatever he could find.

"I tried asking for help," she continued softly bringing his attention back to her story. "And someone would care… at first. However, it never lasted. They had their own problems or families to look after. So, I quickly realized it was up to me. I got two jobs after school and made sure Myung Ri never saw Dad drunk. I took care of the bills and kept us both off the streets." Myeon Gi shook her head. "I don't care about my father but I have to make sure his sins don't affect Myung Ri."

"Where is your father now?" Woo Bin questioned softly, trying to conceal his anger at the trash who left his eight-year daughter to clean up his mess.

"I don't know," Myeon Gi admitted. "After I got her into university and away from home, I left. He usually contacts me every few months begging for money but he's been quiet recently. I should probably try and find him. Make sure he is all right."

No, that wouldn't be happening, Woo Bin vowed internally. He would send his men to find her father and either finish the alcohols job or continue to let him rot in whatever hell he found himself in but the touching of Myeon Gi was over.

"Do you want him in your life?"

"No," Myeon Gi shook her head. "But he's my father."

"That doesn't mean anything apparently." Woo Bin told her bitterly. "He has not done anything to deserve any of your loyalty or concern."

Tears brimmed in her eyes but she blinked them away. "I guess not." She sent him a watery smile. "But I still hope maybe… One day, he will put the bottle down and not pick it up again."

"That's why you don't drink." Woo Bin remarked knowingly. Remembering her comment about hatred for clubs and how she didn't even drink the night he picked up Kang Ha Joon.

Myeon Gi shook her head. "No. I refuse… And it scares me a little for Myung Ri. She has been going out a lot with her friends lately and drinks heavily at the clubs. I went with her on her birthday because she insisted but I worry about how much she reminds me of our father sometimes."

Tears were flowing heavily now and she looked at him with a whimper. "It would kill me if she were to go down that path. I won't be able to survive it."

Woo Bin swiftly moved to her side. He took her hand squeezing her fingers until she met his gaze. "It will be fine, Myeon Gi. I can tell my people to watch out for her if she comes into the clubs. Make sure she doesn't get served past a certain limit and gets home okay."

Her mouth opened slightly and her fingers trembled in his clasp. "Yo-you would do that?"

He nodded, "Give me a photo or something so I can tell my men what she looks like. They will report to me if she starts showing up too much. I can intervene and help make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

Myeon Gi sat frozen as he calmly talked about helping her with Myung Ri and she couldn't contain the feeling of gratitude. Her concern over her sisters partying had been weighing heavily on her and it was like someone had thrown her lifejacket while drowning. Myeon Gi didn't even think about the propriety or if he would be offended. She flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Her sobs and cries of thank you flowing out of her mouth uncontrollably.

Woo Bin lifted her into his lap, his hand stroking her back soothingly. "It's going to be fine, Myeon Gi." He promised softly. "You're not going to have to deal with this alone anymore… All-right?"

Myeon Gi drew away from him, her eyes red from sickness and crying. "I'm sorry. You barely know me and I keep—"

"Hush," Woo Bin kissed her forehead. "Stop apologizing for anything. I want to help you."

"Why?" She cried, brushing angrily at her cheeks. "Why are you putting yourself through this much trouble? I mean, I am basically a stranger. A poor, common stranger at that. I am not pretty or sophisticated so you can't possibly be interested in me."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Woo Bin snapped harshly. "Who says you are not pretty?"

Myeon Gi blinked at him, wondering why he seemed so offended. "Everyone."

"What?" He stood up angrily. "You mean people have actually told you that?"

"Well… yes." Myeon Gi stammered, confused by how they even got on this subject. "I am small and-"

"So?" Woo Bin waved his hand emphatically. "I like that you're small. I think it's cute that you would have to stand on your tiptoes to look into the freezer."

Myeon Gi stared at him like he had lost his mind. "Okay but even you said my clothes were ugly last night."

"That's because they are," Woo Bin said dismissively. "But that doesn't have anything to do with you. And even though I hate that stupid bun you wear, which you need to quit doing by the way, it gives me a headache. I love your hair. Now for being unsophisticated that is just a bunch of bull shit. You handled Kwon Joo Eon screaming at you for no good reason with a stiff spine and didn't cower from him. You are twice as tough as someone who only cares about shopping or something trivial…"

Woo Bin stopped and let out a small huff. Myeon Gi's eyes were huge and she was watching him as carefully as someone might a spider. "What?"

"Song Woo Bin," Myeon Gi blinked owlishly. "What are you talking about?"

He shook his head at her cluelessness. "Never mind."

Myeon Gi had no idea what just happened but a part of her thought she should probably say thank you for the compliments that had been thrown out in his rant. Also, as her sick clogged brain sifted through his words, she couldn't help but wonder what he meant? Did he mean he actually found her attractive?

She stared at Woo Bin who was still grumbling under his breath. He was so good looking although some might find themselves intimated by the dark, proud way he carried himself. He emanated lethal energy mixed with a stunning tenderness. That along with his handsome face and fit body created an intoxicating combination. No. It wasn't possible for someone like him to interested in her. He was simply being kind.

"Thank you," Myeon Gi told him quietly. "No one has ever... Well said that to me before."

"For crying out," Woo Bin shook his head. "I'm going to strangle-" He tried to reign in his temper but was unsuccessful. Fury rising steadily in him at her believing the people who had been dumb enough to look down at her. "All right. From now you don't believe anyone who says something to you unless they are me."

She raised an eyebrow defensively, "what?"

"I'm the only one you're allowed to listen too." Woo Bin declared hotly. "So, no more paying attention to anything Kwon Joo Eon says or anyone else who dares to talk about your looks, status, or anything else."

She stood up and placed her hands on her hips a little annoyed. "Excuse me but since when did you become my big brother?"

"I'm not your brother," Woo Bin snapped. His eyes skimming over the exposed skin of her stomach from where her pajama pants had dipped, the rim of belly button peeking through sending a flash of heat through him. "Trust me."

"Then quit acting like one!" Myeon Gi yelled exasperated. "I am a grown woman who will listen to anyone I please."

"No, you won't," Woo Bin growled. "Not anymore."

"Yah!" Myeon Gi shouted, not even really sure what they were fighting about but feeling angry nonetheless. " Stop telling me what to do. I was only trying to thank you for being so nice but-"

"Do you honestly think I am doing this just from the goodness of my heart?"

That made her pause. If he wasn't doing this because he was simply a nice guy, then why was he? She frowned at him. "I'm very confused."

Woo Bin didn't respond but simply leaned back against her table, staring at her with a heavy intensity that made her squirm breathlessly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm debating something."

"What?"

"On whether or not I want to get slapped."

Myeon Gi wrinkled her nose. "Huh? Why would I slap you?"

Woo Bin continued to study her before he finally pushing himself off with a sigh. "Screw it. You're so little, I doubt it will have much punch anyway."

"Song Woo Bin, would you please tell me what you are talking ab- " Myeon Gi began but he took her face and covered her mouth with his own before she could finish. She stood there stunned at the feeling of lips moving slowly over hers. Her eyes fluttering closed, and her entire being sinking into the sensation of falling.

He gathered her closer, his mouth increasing pressure until she wobbled. Myeon Gi had kissed other men but she had never felt so consumed by it before. The entire room faded from her mind and the only thing she was aware of was the pressing and glide of their joined lips.

Tentatively, she laid her hands on his waist and at his gentle nipping, opened her mouth. He swooped in exploring her deeply, his tongue grazing over hers and she gasped as the taste of him filled her senses.

Myeon Gi heard Woo Bin groan low in his chest, his hands leaving her face to wrap around her waist, lifting her off her feet so she was more level to his height. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers scraping the back of his head. He kissed her with a new frantic edge until they were both trembling, only coming apart for brief breaths of air, neither one willing to let the other fully go.

Finally, he eased slowly back, his lips pressing light, unhurried kisses until she completely melted into goo. She opened her lids and saw his eyes filled with dark heat. He murmured her name, holding her close into his chest while they exchanged heavy breaths.

Feeling somewhat drunk, Myeon Gi mumbled the only thing she could think of. "You are going to catch my cold."

Woo Bin smiled against her mouth, his lips recapturing hers with a satisfied hum. "I will risk it."

Myeon Gi wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and with her brain officially shutting down, felt herself falling happily backward to the couch, his body following her down. His tongue flicked out to taste the soft skin of her neck and she gasped at the feel of it. "Are you ever going to slap me?" Woo Bin asked, with a low pant.

Myeon Gi knew he was asking if she wanted to stop and despite the fact this was already further than she had ever gone before, she didn't want him to stop. While she wasn't ready to trust that this could go behind today or that he might still be here tomorrow, she did believe he cared for her. There was no way he could kiss her with such intensity and tenderness otherwise. Some men might be capable of it but Myeon Gi somehow knew Song Woo Bin was not one of them.

"I might." Myeon Gi brushed his hair back shakily. "Guess you will have to keep going and find out."

He lifted himself up slightly, his face scrunched in thought before he gave her a slow grin. "I always did like living on the edge of danger."

"Good." She mumbled and tugged him back to her. His hands peeling off her sweatshirt with a reverent groan. As he revealed more and more of her body, Woo Bin couldn't contain himself. He whispered compliments and endearments into her skin until she was arching more from the heat of his words than his touch. She wrapped herself tightly around him and feeling beautiful for the first time in her life, allowed him to carry her into the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry to have kept you waiting so long on this but I wanted to get The Choice of her Heart finished and the new Yi Jeong/Ga Eul story up first. So, this will have two more chapters after this. Hope you like it and as always let me know!

Woo Bin rolled with a grunt, his arm stretching for the warm body next to him but when his hand met only a pillow, he blearily opened his eyes. Realizing the bed was empty, his stomach immediately dropped. "Myeon Gi?"

"In the kitchen." At her reply, he relaxed slightly. Grateful she had not snuck away but then he figured that would be unlikely anyway since they were still at her place.

He took in their scattered clothes and sat up stiffly, the covers still tangled around his legs. At the reminder of their earlier encounter, he rubbed his face with a muffled groan and wondered how she was going to react to what just happened between them. Hell, he barely knew how to react and he had not been sick and caught off guard by having someone basically pounce on him. Feeling like the worlds biggest jerk, he sank back into the bed with another groan.

Woo Bin had never intended to take one kiss so far. He originally only wanted to prove to her he was not going anywhere. And not because he was a nice guy or felt sorry for her but because he wanted her. However, once his lips touched hers, he had been unable to stop.

The feel of her quivering mouth under his, her innocent, shy response to his kiss had sparked a rush of heavy lust throughout him rendering completely out of control. He had barely been able to slow up long enough to make sure she was with him. Once he realized Myeon Gi had no intention of stopping him, Woo Bin's brain officially shut off.

The next thing he knew they were in her bed, their bodies tangled up and moving together before the kettle of tea he had put on earlier had even finished boiling.

"Better face the music," he muttered, sliding his pants back on and searching for his shirt. Unable to find it, he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders.

As he walked into the kitchen he realized it was because his shirt was being commandeered by the young woman cooking at the stove. He paused at the sight of her wearing nothing but his shirt. He took in the image warmly and noticed she had piled her long hair into a messy bun at the top of her head and her toes gleamed brightly with soft pink nail polish.

Woo Bin cursed inwardly as his body swiftly reacted with a fierce primal awareness. "Would you please calm down," he hissed under his breath. "Words. We need to use words this time."

Hearing him, Myeon Gi turned and gave him a bashful smile. "Hi."

"Hi," Woo Bin answered awkwardly. She gave him a long stare and understood he was feeling guilty about what had occurred between them. Not wanting to him worry or think she regretted anything, Myeon Gi fought against her normal instinct to be shy. Turning the heat to low on the food, she moved carefully over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek low on his chest. "Hi."

Woo Bin softened at the touch and gave a muffled laugh. "You've already said that."

"I felt like it needed repeating."

"Oh." He grinned briefly and curled his shoulders protectively around her. They held each other for a minute before he lowered his head to her ear. "Are you all right?"

She knew what he was asking and she squeezed him reassuringly. "I'm great."

Woo Bin didn't seem convinced so she rose on her tiptoes to kiss him but even then she barely reached his chin. He watched with open amusement while she strained to reach him until she finally flopped down with a pout. "You're too tall."

"No, I'm not." Woo Bin laughed with a teasing poke. "You're just short."

Myeon Gi stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine. No kiss for you then."

She turned to walk away but he suddenly snaked an arm around her waist and hoisted her high into the air. She gave a surprised squeak, wrapping her legs around his waist to maintain her balance. She stared at him and was relieved to see his eyes twinkling without the earlier anxiety.

"Try it now," Woo Bin said huskily. She didn't hesitate, kissing him softly which he quickly deepened. His arms tightening around her back to hold her more securely to him. This kiss was different than the previous ones which had been rushed and slightly frantic. Both too overwhelmed by the unexpected heat between them to really take time to enjoy the other.

This time they went slow and easy. A tender pressing and gliding of the mouths as they lazily explored the other. A strange comfortability washing over them both. Finally, Myeon Gi pulled away with a smile, her hands playing in his hair.

Woo Bin laid a kiss into her throat before glancing over to the stove. "What are you making?"

"Oh," Myeon Gi yelped, remembering the eggs. She tried to wiggle down but he only held onto her more firmly. "Woo Bin," she reprimanded with a soft laugh. "They will burn."

"So?" He shrugged, trying to catch her mouth again but she shook her head. "I do. I'm starving."

"Fine," Woo Bin sighed, setting her carefully back onto the ground. She hurried over and flipped the eggs. "Do you want coffee or tea?"

"Coffee is fine." He watched her move easily in the small space. His white button-down shirt was long enough to hit about mid-thigh and his eyes traveled over the exposure of her legs and the low indent of her hips. He glanced at the clock and seeing it was almost noon, he couldn't help but shake his head on how much had changed in the space of one morning. Not that he was complaining though, he thought cocking his head to enjoy the view as she reached high for a plate.

"After we eat, I will take a shower." She called over her shoulder. "Then I will get dressed and give you back your shirt."

Woo Bin hugged her from behind, placing a wet kiss into the crook of her neck. "No thanks."

"What? Why?"

"Because I like seeing you in my clothes," Woo Bin whispered darkly into her ear, sending a tiny shiver down her. "Besides, it looks much better on you than it does on me."

Myeon Gi blushed, surprised by his quick compliments. She had never been someone men noticed before. She had often been teased about being so short and her young-looking face. Plus, never really having money to spend on fashionable clothes or makeup had not really helped create a look that made men look twice.

So to have someone like Song Woo Bin who was almost sinfully handsome and oozed sexuality take her into his arms and whisper endearments into her ear made her feel like a part of an amazing dream. A dream she had no doubt, she would wake up from eventually but Myeon Gi decided to enjoy it for as long as it was available.

"All right," Myeon Gi said in a calm voice, hiding her amusement. "But do you think President Kwon will like it?"

He stiffened angrily. "What?"

She shrugged, keeping her back to him so he wouldn't see her grin. "I am picking him up for a meeting in an hour so—"

"Yah!" Woo Bin yelled and she snorted, unable to contain it any longer. "Then you should probably let me put on real clothes."

"Brat." He muttered but she saw the slight twitching of his lips. She nodded satisfied and handed him his food but he quickly set it aside and yanked her into his chest. "No-one sees you like this but me."

Myeon Gi blinked at his possessive tone. "Woo Bin?"

He leaned down and pressed a hard kiss on her. "No-one, Myeon Gi."

She took a minute to study him, her hands stroking up and down his arms soothingly. "I have never been interested in President Kwon… If that's what you are worried about."

"I'm not worried." Woo Bin was quick to answer but at her skeptical glare, he huffed annoyed. "I'm not. I just don't like him."

"I can see that." Myeon Gi teased before sobering. "Woo Bin, I am not the kind of girl to do this. To have someone in my bed and then replace them easily with someone else. You are the first man to even cross the threshold into my bedroom. So, you have nothing to worry about. I was only messing with you earlier."

Instantly ashamed he tried to draw her to him, his guilt increasing as she briefly resisted. He tugged on her hips with a pleading grunt and sat half-way down on the kitchen table. "I didn't mean that," Woo Bin told her quietly. "I never meant to make you feel—"

"Like one of your club girls?" Myeon Gi finished and he closed his eyes. "Shit. I'm sorry."

She didn't answer right away but then sighed and allowed him to pull her into his arms. "It's okay."

"No, it's not." Woo Bin shook his head. "I never should have implied… well, what I did. I am too used to women who only want to come home with me because of my name. They don't care which F4 member they end up with at night, so long as they get the reward of diamond earrings in the morning." He told her truthfully in a low voice. "I've certainly never had someone stick around to make me breakfast or ask me if I wanted coffee."

Myeon Gi felt her irritation fading as she saw the hurt in his expression. Apparently, it wasn't easy to trust people when you were rich and powerful any more than when you are vulnerable and poor. It seemed people would take advantage of both situations.

"I didn't sleep with you because you are Song Woo Bin." Myeon Gi told him with a blush but managed not to look away from his heated gaze. "Or because you offered to help me. I did it because I wanted too. And you are the first one I can ever say that about. It wouldn't have mattered if you were just Song Woo Bin who did nothing but go to clubs instead of owning them. I still would have—"

He didn't let her finish, covering her mouth with his. His lips drinking her in like someone who was dying of thirst and she was his glass of water. Woo Bin moaned at the timid touch of her tongue on his and his hands hurriedly began to work on the buttons on her shirt. As it fell open, he shoved it roughly down her shoulders, cupping her breasts with an appreciative noise.

Myeon Gi arched into him. Her head falling back and his attention shifted to the long line of her neck. His teeth nipping gently on her soft flesh. "Forget the eggs," Woo Bin murmured against her skin. "I will feed you whatever you want… Later."

"Work," Myeon Gi eyes fluttered close even as she began to protest half-heartedly. "I'm supposed to be there in —" She stopped with a gasp as skillful fingers dipped low. "A hour."

"Trust me, this won't take an hour." Woo Bin panted harshly and quickly moved to shed his pants. Once he was free, he lifted her up into his lap and smoothly slid inside her tight, wet heat.

He forced himself to hold still so she could adjust but as she began to move, taking him deeper with each slow glide, he couldn't contain the low groan of pleasure. Myeon Gi clutched his shoulders, her body instinctively starting to rise and fall in a steady rhythm. Unable to wait any longer, Woo Bin lowered his face into her chest, his breathing coming hard and fast as he thrust upward. "I'm not going to last long."

At the strained wobble in his voice, Myeon Gi increased her speed and he cursed, his hips jerking harder into her. "Shit… No, wait. I need to get you there first."

Myeon Gi shook her head. "No. I want to feel you."

His control broke at the hushed whisper and taking her hips, he picked her up and laid her on the kitchen floor. She gasped at the sudden change of position but Woo Bin didn't wait for her to catch up with his intention. His body rising above her and entering her once more before she could catch her breath. She arched in pleasure and seeing her eyes glaze over, he gave a predatory growl. Woo Bin retreated until he was practically out before slamming back into her causing Myron Gi to let out a gargled scream.

He did it again, driving harder and faster until she couldn't focus on anything but the intensity of it all. Wrapping her legs around him, she rose her hips to meet his lunges and with one more vicious plunge, she felt him spasm all around her.

He buried his face into her neck with a muffled shout and Myeon Gi cried as her own release washed over her unexpectedly. Her muscles clenching down on him while he thrust one last time, helping her ride out the wave of heat. Finally, he collapsed on top of her and she simply lay there holding him with her body until her heart stopped pounding in her ears.

As awareness crept back into him, Woo Bin gently pulled away, slightly horrified by the knowledge he had just taken her on the fucking floor. "Myeon Gi," He groaned in a embarrassed tone. "This isn't what I meant to—"

"If you're about to apologize," Myeon Gi said breathlessly, stretching to keep him close. "I will kick you in the stomach."

His chest rumbled in laughter and unable to maintain the strength to hold himself up, settled back on top of her. His hands trailing over her body reverently until she melted like sugar in the rain.

"Stay," Myeon Gi pleaded quietly. "Stay just like this."

"No problem," Woo Bin mumbled. "It will take me ten years to get up enough energy to move anyway."

She giggled and he grinned at the sound. His lips pressing into her sweaty skin with a new agenda. No longer trying to seduce but because they belonged there. Of that, he no longer had any more doubt and while he didn't think Myeon Gi was quite as convinced of that fact, he didn't intend of letting her go. So she might as well get used to it.

"Now, what's this about work?" Woo Bin lifted his head, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I thought I called Kwon Joo Eon this morning to tell him you needed today off."

"You are just now remembering that?" Myeon Gi asked in surprise. She had been wondering why he didn't protest earlier when she had announced she was going in today after all.

"I was a little distracted," Woo Bin reminded her with a wicked smirk. "In case you forgot."

Myeon Gi chuckled before giving a weary shrug. "He called before you woke up. He has a dinner meeting and needs me to come in."

"No." Woo Bin said firmly and noticing she was about to protest, he took her lips and pressed them close. "You've been sick Myeon Gi. You need to rest and recover."

She gave him a dubious stare, gesturing to their current position and he cringed. "Okay, so your boyfriend is a jerk. Doesn't mean I will let your boss be one though."

Myeon Gi looked at him in such shock he briefly wondered if she was about to be sick. "What? What's wrong?"

"Boyfriend?" She whispered in complete disbelief with a quick shake of her head. "You-you don't have to say that, you know… I'm not expecting—"

He silenced her with a kiss. "Please stop talking."

"But, you can't possibly want me."

Woo Bin's expression turned stormy and she instantly regretted her words. "Does anything that has just happened make you think I don't want you?"

"I didn't mean in that way." Myeon Gi finished weakly. "I mean in a permeant or relationship status. You're… well you." She brushed his hair out of his eyes, trying to ignore the angry gleam reflecting back at her. "And I am just me, Woo Bin. A daughter of a drunk who can barely afford her rent. I'm not so naïve to think this could go beyond today."

His face softened but she knew he was still irritated. "I swear I would be insulted by you constant insinuation that I am going to run at the nearest opportunity if I didn't understand why you believed it." Woo Bin shook his head. "I know your dad left you with a constant mess, Myeon Gi. I know he broke promises to you but I am not him. I'm not going anywhere."

Tears slid down her cheeks without her even being aware she was crying and he wiped them gently off her face. "If I were to say something to you now, would you run?"

She froze, her eyes widening in fear and he sighed. "Well, I guess that answers that question."

Myeon Gi gulped but grabbed his hand as he tried to move away from her. "I-I don't know."

He gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "It's all right, Myeon Gi. We will talk about it later."

"No-one has ever said it to me." She admitted with a sense of shame and he stopped, his body twisting to loom over her. "What?"

"No-one," she repeated. "Not my sister or my father. And certainly not a man. I-I don't know what hearing… that might be like."

Seeing him about to open his mouth, she frantically shook her head. "No. If you say it now, I will think it's because you feel sorry for me or because you're caught up in all this. I won't believe you."

He nodded and ran a hand comfortingly over her head. "I will wait then."

Myeon Gi hugged him and gathered her courage. "If it helps, I want to believe you. I want you to be the first person to say it to me."

Woo Bin smiled and cupped her face gently. "That's enough then."

In the end, Myeon Gi convinced Woo Bin to let her go into work. But only after she promised not to overdo it. He dropped her off at the office and made her swear on the point of the death, she would call him to come to get her no matter how late it was. Actually, his exact words were, "If you even think about walking home, I will handcuff you to the bed until you're too old to enjoy it."

She had blushed at the innuendo which made him laugh. She quickly promised and dashed at the car before he could comment further. Woo Bin watched until she made it safely inside and then decided to go by the studio. Despite the happiness he had discovered this morning being wrapped around Myeon Gi, something was weighing on him.

He was aggravated by her wall which refused to come down and her lack of trust. He was the kind of man who once he decided something, he didn't let anything stop him. But he was afraid if he kept pushing her, Myeon Gi might really flee from him. Except he had no intention of letting her go either so he felt at a strange crossroads. Which is why he felt the need to talk to Ga Eul. Out of all of them, she was probably the most likely person to understand what Myeon Gi was feeling.

As he pulled into the drive, he saw In Ha in her fluffy, pink coat chasing bubbles in the front yard with Ga Eul and his tension eased at the sight of his goddaughter laughing. He climbed out of the car with a mock whine. "Hey… No fair. You're having all the fun without me."

"Unca Wo Bin," In Ha clapped. "bubles!"

He ran over and grabbed her, her tiny hands encircling around his neck. "Hug first."

In Ha squeezed him tightly and he closed his eyes, pressing her close. "Thank you."

"Elcome." In Ha said happily and wiggled to be set free so she could finish her bubble game. He placed her gently back on the ground, smiling as she took off with a miniature roar. Ga Eul watched him with a curious expression. "Are you okay?"

Woo Bin nodded, coming to sit beside her on the step. "Where's Yi Jeong?"

"His grandfather insisted on seeing the finished pieces for the new show. He will probably be a while." Ga Eul rolled her eyes. "The perfectionist old bat."

Woo Bin chuckled and she wrinkled her nose. "Sorry but he's been a pain lately. I hate how tired Yi Jeong is every time he comes after seeing him recently."

He reflected on the protective edge to her voice and once again marveled at the special bond Yi Jeong and Ga Eul had with each other. It was something that had been there from the beginning and he wondered if he would ever be able to get close like that to Park Myeon Gi.

"Hey," Ga Eul nudged his shoulder gently. "What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you something," Woo Bin began carefully. "If you don't want to talk about it though, you don't have too."

"Okay," Ga Eul gave him an encouraging smile. "Ask me."

"Was it hard for you to let Yi Jeong in?"

Understanding, Ga Eul thought about it for a minute. "Yes and No. It was hard for me to trust his feelings for me. That someone who had been known as Korea's Casanova and who I believed loved someone else, could feel something for a waitress who couldn't even find food in her cupboard. However, it wasn't hard for me to love him. Of that, I was certain of within a minute of meeting him."

That didn't exactly soothe his worries, Woo Bin reflected with a scowl. He knew Myeon Gi had the same doubts that someone with his status and reputation could honestly care about a basic nobody like her. "How did he finally convince you?"

"I don't know," Ga Eul admitted. "When he was with me at the Kang Estate and helping me finally escape the hell my parents had set up for me, I just suddenly knew. It was in his touch or how he protected me so fiercely. Every worry completely stopped… I can't really explain it."

She paused sending another wave of bubbles out for In Ha. "Is this about Park Myeon Gi?"

"Yeah," Woo Bin sighed and told her about Myeon Gi's father and her responsibility to her sister. "I can't seem to get her to trust me. At least not fully."

Ga Eul nodded. "The scariest thing in the world is not to love someone, Sunbae. It is to trust them. She will probably always be afraid of waking up in the morning to find you gone. She trusted her father for years and he always disappointed her. Now, she doesn't expect anything else but disappointment."

"So what should I do?"

"Be there in the morning." Ga Eul told him kindly. "Keep proving her wrong. She doesn't need words or constant attention. She just needs to feel you at night and see you in the morning." She scooped In Ha into her arms as the girl ran over with a giggle. "Be patient and she will start believing you. She already loves you."

Woo Bin looked up in shock, "What?"

Ga Eul laughed. "It was obvious to all of us. You guys couldn't take your eyes off each other and she only relaxed when you were close. She loves you. And once she believes you won't leave her, she will tell you. Just be patient."

In Ha pointed at him with her bubble stick. "Be atient."

"Oh really," Woo Bin teased and grabbed her to blow a raspberry on her tummy. In Ha kicked out with a giggle. "Unca Wo Bin, play bubles and then go get ick."

"Sick?" He looked at Ga Eul in confusion who was shaking in laughter. "She means go get Park Myeon Gi. She only knows her as the one who was sick yesterday."

Woo Bin looked down at In Ha who was resting in his lap. "You liked Park Myeon Gi?"

She dipped her chin in a firm nod and opened her palms innocently. "She ade you appy. So go ake her appy."

Woo Bin stared at her in wonderment and Ga Eul beamed at her daughter. "My wise girl."

Woo Bin pressed her firmly into his chest, the weight falling off his shoulders at the simple declaration from his precious goddaughter. "I love you, princess."

"ove you too. Oof! Unca Wo Bin stop sqeezing me. I an't breathe!"

Later that evening, Myeon Gi laid on her couch with a book, her legs strewn over Woo Bin's lap while he watched the news. His hands casually massaging her legs as though they had done this a million times. "I can't believe that punk made you serve dinner to him and his guests!"

Myeon Gi hid a grin at his low furious snarl. Especially since it was officially the twelfth time he had said that in the past hour. "It's my job, Woo Bin. I'm his secretary."

"His secretary, Myeon Gi," Woo Bin snapped as he worked on a particular sore muscle. "Not his slave."

She hissed at the tight cramping in her leg and he murmured apologetically. His fingers digging in a little more into her sore flesh. "Your legs are worse than mine after a grueling boxing session."

Myeon Gi relaxed as the tension eased under his careful ministrations. "Thanks for the massage. I could barely walk after being so wiped out from my cold and then carrying the trays."

Woo Bin cursed under his breath again and told himself that kicking Kwon Joo Eon ass just moved higher on his agenda list. Feeling another cramp, he winced and massaged her through the pain. "Sorry, baby."

Myeon Gi inwardly beamed at the endearment and laid back into the cushions. "If I fall asleep, just leave me here. I'm too exhausted to walk to the bed."

Woo Bin gave her a rueful smile. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. I will take us both to bed later."

Feeling warmed by the knowledge that he intended on staying tonight, Myeon Gi sat up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

"Aish," Woo Bin grumbled good-naturedly, pushing her lightly back down. "Stop thanking me for everything." He paused to make sure he had her full attention before continuing somberly. "I want to take care of you."

Myeon Gi flushed and although her instinct was to shield herself from the feeling of being cared for, she fought against it. Letting it wash over her and the stunning realization that she was safe. He was here and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. It was such amazing sensation that she wasn't capable of words. So Myeon Gi simply gave him a tender smile. Her eyes gleaming brightly despite the sheen of tears.

He nodded in satisfaction, pleased by the silent acknowledgement that she was slowly starting to trust him. Not wanting to spook her though, he quickly turned back to the T.V. his hands still working on her legs.

"Good lord woman. Did you do sprints or something with those trays?"

Myeon Gi chuckled and snuggled down into the blanket he tucked around them. Her eyes already drifting close. "They are not that bad."

"I have felt rocks less stiff than your muscles right now." Woo Bin quipped and she waved sleepily. "Tease me tomorrow, honey. I'm too tired now to think of a good retort."

He nodded with a low laugh, "I will be here."

"I know." Myeon Gi mumbled and he smiled, his hands lulling her gently into a deep, healing sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay but I ended up making this chapter a little longer. For those who are following the Long Hike, I will post the next chapter soon. This has one more chapter after this and then I will say goodbye to Woo Bin and Myeon Gi :-( I have actually loved writing this and still plan on doing Ji Hoo from this universe too so we will seem them again. Let me know what you all think!

Myeon Gi stirred sleepily and was briefly alarmed to find herself pinned down at the waist. It took her a second to remember the person laying next to her and she smiled at being held so firmly in place by the masculine arm. There was something incredibly soothing about being held by a man all night. She had a vague memory of falling asleep on the couch and him carrying her to bed, gently helping her undress and then climbing in next to her with a lingering kiss to her neck.

Myeon Gi looked at her phone with a groan, knowing she had to get up if she wanted to make it on work in time. She had really only gotten about four hours of sleep last night after the constant barrage of messages from President Kwon on his meetings today with some foreign investors from the states.

Thankfully, she had remembered to turn her phone to vibrate. She was so accustomed to listening to it buzz now that she had managed to wake up to answer it without disturbing Woo Bin. She didn't think he would take too kindly to know that President Kwon also disturbed her nights with his incessant demands.

She lifted his hand that was clamped over her waist as slowly as possible, hoping she could rise from the bed without waking him. She knew because of the nature of the club business; he was used to not getting to bed until late so mornings were difficult for him. Especially at this particular hour. However, as she began to lift his arm, he clamped down on her tighter.

"Where are you going?" Woo Bin moaned, pulling her more firmly into his side without even bothering to open his eyes. "It is way too early to get up."

"I have to go to work." Myeon Gi whispered, running a hand over his head. He lids cracked blearily. "The sun is not even up yet. What time is it?"

"Around four. I'm sorry to have wakened you." She brushed a kiss over his cheek. "Go back to sleep."

Woo Bin groaned and since she was currently sitting up, he nuzzled his face into the curve of her waist. "Kwon Joo Eon can't possibly need you this early. Come back to bed."

Myeon Gi laughed softly. "He won't be there until seven."

That got his attention and he lifted his head more awake. "Then why the hell do you have to be there—"

"Because I have to get the coffee ready, answer emails, and get his paperwork for his morning meetings." She interrupted smoothly. "This is my job, Woo Bin. All secretaries need to arrive before their boss to get them prepared for the day. Trust me, this would be a requirement no matter who or where I worked." Seeing his deep frown, she softened her tone. "Don't worry so much. I'm fine."

"All right," Woo Bin relented with a deep yawn. "Call me if you need me though."

Myeon Gi nodded, bringing her lips to his for a soft kiss. "Go back to sleep."

He smiled against her mouth. "Keep that up and you won't be going to work anytime soon."

She laughed and kissed him once more. "I will message you later. Okay?"

"Mmm," Woo Bin mumbled, already drifting back off but then he stirred once again. "Wait? How are you getting there? You can't walk by yours- "

"No." She assured him. "I have a company car. He will need me to take him to his meeting today. I am driving it this morning."

"Okay. What time do you get off? I will come to get you."

"I'm not sure. Probably not until late this evening though."

Woo Bin probably would have argued about her having such a long day if his brain had not been in such a sleep fog. Plus, he didn't think it would do any good right now to argue with her about it. She would just insist it was all a part of her secretarial duties. So, he only pressed another kiss into her side and reluctantly released her so she could get up. "All-right. Have a good day and don't forget to call me."

Myeon Gi paused and looked at the man who was currently going back to sleep in her bed. His large, impressive body that would make any woman and probably even some men weak in the knees. But it wasn't just his handsome face or gravelly voice that was causing her to tingle from her hair to her toes. It was the casual way he was beginning to take care of her. Rubbing her sore muscles. Making her a cup of tea. Carrying her to bed last night and now in the morning telling her to have a good day.

All the things she never had before and the alarming warmth coming from it frightened her. She couldn't afford to get used to this and then have it disappear. Her feelings for Song Woo Bin were already too deep. Wondering if she should try to step away before it was too late, Myeon Gi opened her mouth to tell him not to pick her up tonight when he let out a chuckle.

"I can hear you thinking from over here, you know. Quit stressing about whatever it is you're stressing about. Tell me tonight when I am coherent enough to fight back."

Myeon Gi folded her arms annoyed. "Did I say anything?"

"You were going too." Woo Bin said, the amusement still laced in his voice. "Go to work, Myeon Gi. We will talk about it later."

"Fine." Myeon Gi grumbled. "Except you do not have to act so know it all about it though."

He laughed quietly at the under the breath comment while she stomped away. Woo Bin waited until he heard her start up the shower before rolling over and allowed himself to go back to sleep. Grateful she didn't seem inclined to flee which he knew she was about to do from the sudden freezing of movement once he told her to have a good day.

If she had, he had every intention to join her in the shower and remind her exactly why he didn't plan on letting her go… On second thought, Woo Bin thought with a grin and quickly threw back the covers. He should probably remind her just in case.

As he opened the door, he heard her yell from behind the curtain. "No, don't you dare! I can't be late!"

Ignoring her, Woo Bin calmly stepped into the shower. "Song Woo Bin," Myeon Gi screeched and tried to dart past him but he caught her easily. "Oh no, you don't." Woo Bin said with a smirk and hoisted her into the air. His body pinning her to the damp wall. "You woke me up and now have to pay the consequences."

"I told you to go back to sleep," Myeon Gi laughed awkwardly, only half attempting to get down. He gave her a bemused stare at her efforts and using his weight pressed her more firmly into him. The reluctant moan emerging from her throat causing his eyes to darken. "Myeon Gi, you are in here naked, wet, and hopefully slippery. Trust me, sleep is no longer any part of my morning plan."

And just in case, she had any doubts about what exactly those new plans were, his mouth covered hers and pretty soon Myeon Gi forgot all about being late.

So Yi Jeong resisted the urge to roll his eyes for about the hundredth time as his grandfather droned on and on about the plans for the new show. It was to be held next week and the old man was going even more above his usual perfection standards.

"Grandfather," Yi Jeong interrupted the current tirade. "Would you give it a rest. The staff is perfectly capable of handling your instructions for the event without you giving them a constant barrage of orders. It is not like they have not done this before."

So Yoon Hee glared at him but didn't say anything. His hand coming up dismissively and the staff giving Yi Jeong a grateful look quickly fled the room. "What about the pot?" His grandfather demanded. "Are you going to fix it like I asked?"

"No." Yi Jeong said calmly but there was a slight exasperation to his voice. "There is not enough time and besides, I want to spend some time with Ga Eul and In Ha before the show."

"They will be there later," Yoon Hee snapped. "Also, I want you to call the museum in Hong Kong to tell them the date for—"

"Grandfather," Yi Jeong cut in sharply. "For the last time, I am not contacting anybody. I am taking this next year off."

"You are just starting to get your reputation back! You can't afford to—"

"It's my reputation. My hand. My art." This time he did roll his eyes. "So if there are consequences for me wanting to spend time with my wife and daughter, I will accept them. This doesn't concern you or the museum."

Yoon Hee studied him angrily. "It affects me as the head of the family. You will do as I say, Yi Jeong. If that woman you married is going to continue to cause these problems then—"

"Don't threaten Ga Eul." Yi Jeong told him. His voice low but there was no mistaking the warning. "If you so much as lay a finger on her or In Ha, I will burn you to the ground."

"I wouldn't touch my great-granddaughter." Yoon He answered calmly and the meaning made Yi Jeong see red. He stood up and leaned over the desk. "Cancel the show."

"What?"

"Cancel. The. Show." Yi Jeong repeated. "I'm done. Kick me out of the family or whatever the hell you want. Disinherit me… again." His grandfather tightened his jaw since he had originally done that very thing when Yi Jeong had first announced his marriage to Chu Ga Eul, only to have to call him back a year later.

"I don't care." Yi Jeong reminded him sharply. "I never did. I can provide for my family without you."

"You love your work too much." Yoon Hee said with a wave. "You would never walk away entirely."

"And you need me too much," Yi Jeong snapped back. "I am the reason the So Family is still in our societal position. My father's craft has never been on the same level or reputation as me. I am the reason we have benefactors and the coveted position in the art world."

Yoon Hee glared at him but didn't argue and Yi Jeong smiled darkly, his eyes still gleaming with violence. "I would walk away from you and my art a million times over before I would allow you to so much as think about touching my wife."

"She is just a commoner." Yoon Hee slammed his fist on the desk. "What makes her so special!"

"You would know if you spent even ten seconds with her." Yi Jeong shot back, his temper getting the best of him. "I already warned you about what would happen if you disrespected her again. Now either accept my wife and allow me to take this year off or deal with the fallout of the press reporting not only the cancelation of the show but also my announcement of leaving the family."

Yoon Hee about turned purple in fury but didn't speak, knowing his grandson was sincere. His line in the sand regarding his wife had not changed. Ga Eul was to be left alone or he would walk. "Fine." Yoon Hee eventually snapped. "But I expect this show to be perfect."

Yi Jeong straightened his tie with a harsh nod. "Are we done for today then?"

Yoon Hee nodded but as Yi Jeong began to leave, he suddenly called out casually. "But if you insist on doing this break, I intend to find a replacement for the museum. So, I would not plan on returning unless I call and confirm you are welcomed."

Yi Jeong gave him a smirk. "Is that supposed to frighten me? Be my guest. Find my replacement. I would love to see someone else have to deal with you." His smile fading slightly as he continued warningly. "But grandfather… If you ever threaten my wife again, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Yoon Hee snorted but Yi Jeong could see his point had been made. Without another word, Yi Jeong yanked opened the door and strode out, his stride showing his fury. His employees making sure to maintain a good distance behind him. Not wanting to be on the other end of his unleashed temper. Yi Jeong barged into his personal office and slammed the door.

He threw his coat on the ground, trying to resist the urge to go kill his grandfather with his bare hands. He settled into his chair with a hand pressed into his temples when his phone rang. He glared at the offending device but then remembering the only person his people would put through without asking was Ga Eul he quickly answered it. "Hello."

"Papa!"

At the voice of his little girl, Yi Jeong felt all his tension leave him. He smiled and leaned back into his seat. "Is that my So In Ha?"

"Papa!" In Ha called again. "Mama ook me to the zoo!"

"She did? Did you see all the animals?"

"Uh-huh and I's got a red alloon!"

Yi Jeong grinned at the excited jabbering from his daughter and pushing aside the ugliness from earlier, he talked to In Ha about her red balloon and monkeys which had just officially replaced giraffes as her new favorite animal.

"Ove ou, Papa! I's go see lephants now!"

He laughed but as he heard her giggle again, a deep sadness washed over him about not being with her. He wanted to be there holding her hand and catch the excitement in her eyes over the glimpses of the elephants and monkeys. "Yi Jeong?"

He blinked from his thoughts as Ga Eul's voice broke through the line. "Hey sweetheart. It sounds like she is having fun."

Ga Eul sighed with a chuckle. "Yes but it's freezing. The sun may be out but the temperature is making my nose create icicles. I swung by the zoo to pick up their donation for the hospital charity auction Jan Di is hosting next week and In Ha insisted on seeing the monkeys. Which led to seeing all the other animals. Now, she is having such a good time that I hate to make her leave but I am completely frozen."

Yi Jeong could hear the low chattering of teeth from Ga Eul and he shook his head with a smile. "Take her home, sweetheart. Tell her Papa is coming home early and is bringing hot chocolate."

"You are? I didn't think you would be home until late," Ga Eul said in confusion. "You don't have to rush, Yi Jeong. I don't mind. In Ha and I will go back soon and probably just snuggle down to take a nap or something together."

Now wanting to spend another minute away from them, Yi Jeong shook his head. "No. I'm done here for the day anyway. Oh Da Hyeon can finish up what's left the show without me. And don't go to the studio… I think it's time we went home."

Ga Eul blinked in surprise but a slow grin split her face. "Really?"

He winced at the delight and relief mixed in her voice. They had not spent any time in the house for months. Yi Jeong had been working on back to back exhibits for his grandfather so he had been practically camped out in his studio. Which meant so had Ga Eul and In Ha. And he knew they were all missing the ability to be comfortable in their own home.

Their house is one he and Ga Eul had picked out right after they got married. It was a large, spacious home but nowhere near the mansion he was used to growing up. Yi Jeong though enjoyed the more intimate spacing where he could hear In Ha playing from any room in the house and Ga Eul had gone out of her way to make it a strong home. She made sure it wasn't sterile with artifacts or expensive furniture no-one could even use. There was family pictures along with comfortable chairs and sofas. She also used a mixture of candles, blankets, and extra pillows in every room to create a relaxing atmosphere for their friends and family.

Even the small staff they employed felt comfortable in the warm space where In Ha was allowed to roam freely. In fact, it was not unusual for Yi Jeong to come home and see people just cleaning around her because she was wrapped up like a cocoon asleep on the floor in front of the numerous fireplaces.

Ga Eu also loved the large fireplaces. Which had been the main selling point of the house. She insisted on continuously having a fire roaring during the winter. Especially the one in their master bedroom. He inwardly smiled at the numerous times he had walked into their bedroom with Ga Eul waiting up for him in front of it.

"Really," Yi Jeong assured her. "We can stay there now until we leave for Sweden."

Ga Eul sighed in relief. "That sounds nice. I would love to go crawl into a warm bed. I can't even feel my toes."

He laughed, "go get defrosted sweetheart. I will bring the hot chocolate and then will take a nap with you and In Ha.

"Will you help me start the fire in our bedroom?"

"Mmm," Yi Jeong agreed already heading out. "See you soon."

"Okay and Yi Jeong…" He paused as she lowered her voice. "Yes?"

"I love you."

He smiled, knowing that Ga Eul could hear the slight edge in his voice, realizing he must have a hard day. "I love you too."

"In Ha," Ga Eul called. "Time to go. Papa is coming home and bringing you hot chocolate."

"Papa!" In Ha squealed in the background. "I want ot cholate with ipped eame lease!"

Yi Jeong laughed. In Ha was still too young for hot chocolate so her drink would mainly be some chocolate milk barely warmed with a ton of whipped cream. It was her favorite treat that was reserved for special occasions and apparently having her daddy come home early was indeed a special occasion. Although it was deeply painful to realize his little girl was beginning to miss him so much. Vowing to change his schedule even after this break was concluded to be home every night, Yi Jeong hurried his stride. Suddenly desperate to see his girls.

"I will make sure they put a mountain of whipped cream on it, baby. Don't worry."

Ga Eul chuckled as she repeated the message to In Ha who clapped excitedly and then whispered her love for him once more before hanging up.

Not even bothering to tell his grandfather he was leaving, Yi Jeong asked his assistant to handle any last-minute details for the show and not to disturb him for the rest of the day.

As he walked outside, he noticed someone was parked in front of the steps of the museum. The car was running but a young woman was standing next to it. Her legs bouncing up and down like she was trying to stay warm. He didn't think too much of it at first but there was something about her that struck him as familiar. He paused, tilting his head to get a better look at her and his eyes widened as he realized who it was.

Yi Jeong walked cautiously made his way over to her and noticed that her lips were practically blue. "Park Myeon Gi?'

She jumped in surprise at the sudden calling of her name. She turned and recognizing him quickly bowed. "So Yi Jeong."

He smiled in confusion. "What are you doing standing here in the cold?"

"Oh," Myeon Gi blushed. "President Kwon brought some guests to the museum today. We finished the tour about an hour ago but he is taking a private business call right now." She gestured to the car and Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow. "You've been standing here for over an hour? At least go wait inside."

"Ummm…" Myeon Gi shuffled awkwardly. "President Kwon asked me to stay put. He didn't wish to have an audience over the specifics of his call but he didn't want to track me down when he's finished. He will need to leave right away."

Yi Jeong inwardly growled. He knew what Kwon Joo Eon was trying to do but not wanting to embarrass the young woman further he simply nodded. "I see. Except you have been ill and I doubt standing outside in the cold like this will do you much good."

"I don't mind." Myeon Gi hastened to assure him. She tried to send him a smile but her face was stiff from the biting wind. "You get used to it after a while."

"Yes, well..." Yi Jeong leaned over and rapped the window harshly. "Oh!" She cried in alarm but he simply shot her a wink. "I have not seen Kwon Joo Eon in a few years. I think it's time we get reacquainted."

"You don't have—" Her voice fading as President Kwon rolled down his window, his furious expression fading as saw Yi Jeong leaning his back against the car door. "So Yi Jeong?"

Yi Jeong gave his signature three-fingered wave. "Kwon Joo Eon."

With a tight smile, President Kwon emerged from the vehicle. "This is a surprise."

"I imagine it is," Yi Jeong said sarcastically before looking behind him. "Although since you are parked in front of my museum, one might say it was to be expected."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, for one thing, you can allow Park Myeon Gi to get warmed up."

Although Yi Jeong's voice was friendly, she heard the quiet threat laced in his tone and she inwardly cringed at the amount of trouble she was going to be in for this. Kwon Joo Eon tried to keep his expression neutral but the pressing of his lips showed his frustration. "I am afraid I had to take a highly sensitive call which needed to remain private."

Yi Jeong only gave him a warning glare and reading between the lines, Joo Eon sighed. "But I am done now, Park Myeon Gi. Please step inside."

"Yes, sir." She said hastily and hurried to the passenger side. As she slipped in, his driver shot her a sympathetic grimace.

Joo Eon gave him a dismissive nod and turned to climb back into the backseat but Yi Jeong stopped him with a low chuckle. "Are you sure you want to keep doing this?"

Kwon Joo Eon turned with a sigh. "I don't know what you mean."

Yi Jeong grinned sardonically. "Then let me enlighten you…How do you think Song Woo Bin is going to react when I call and tell him you kept his woman freezing in the cold for an hour?"

"I had a business call." Joo Eon told him through gritted teeth. "And what do you mean his woman? Song Woo Bin could not possibly have a relationship with Park Myeon Gi."

As Yi Jeong continued to stare silently at him, he snorted. "Don't take me for a fool, So Yi Jeong. I am well aware of my secretaries' background. The idea of Song Woo Bin becoming involved with her is ludicrous. Even more so than you and Gu Jun Pyo marrying—"

"Careful," Yi Jeong interrupted coldly. "Jun Pyo doesn't stand for people insulting his wife. Especially to companies who need Shinhwa funding right now." He pushed off the door and gave him a dark smile. "While I tend to just kill people who insult mine."

Although Kwon Joo Eon knew better than to go up against F4, he couldn't resist poking back a little. He had never liked the group of men who were the reason he didn't dominate the school during their years together. However, he especially didn't like Yi Jeong since he was a player himself but never to the same level of fame or reputation as the reformed Casanova.

"I apologize. I have never been privileged to meet your wife. I should probably try and fix that in order to see myself the appeal of a common women. Especially since the F4 tends to make falling for them a habit now."

Yi Jeong assessed him coldly, his dark eyes beginning to gleam more in awareness. "I am only warning you once. Park Myeon Gi is under our protection. But more importantly she is under Song Woo Bins. So I would be very careful going forward. He won't be happy to receive the report of you abusing her today. Not to mention once I tell him it's because you want her for yourself."

As Joon Eon's head shot up, his face going pale in fright at Yi Jeong's clever insight to the real reason he was so abusive to his lowly secretary.

Yi Jeong nodded thoughtfully and took a step closer. "If we find out your abuse goes behind this. If you have touched her or if you have threatened her to make her climb into your bed in the past. Well… you should probably pray Gu Jun Pyo, Yoon Ji Hoo, or I get to you first. Song Woo Bin is not known for his mercy to those who hurt women but especially when it comes to someone hurting _his_ woman."

"I would never allow someone like Park Myeon Gi into my bed. Unlike the F4 I tend to be more discriminatory in my females."

Yi Jeong smirked and slowly back away, his eyes locked onto Kwon Joo Eon. "For your sake, I hope that's true. Take care Kwon Joo Eon. I'm sure we will see each other again soon."

Kwon Joo Eon yanked open his door, sliding it into the seat with a snarl. Myeon Gi flinched from the furious glare currently being aimed at her. "President Kwon, I—"

"Go," he snapped impatiently. "I have other things to do than sit here all day while your friends harass me."

Myeon Gi bit her tongue to keep herself from saying anything further. As she nodded to the driver, her phone buzzed with an angry message from Woo Bin. "What the hell are you doing standing in the cold? Are you trying to catch pneumonia?"

She closed her eyes with a silent curse. So Yi Jeong must have called him the minute he finished talking to Kwon Joo Eon. Apparently, the message system of the F4 was faster than the internet in getting information out. She ignored the message since she was not allowed to take personal calls normally, let alone when President Kwon was just looking for an excuse to blow up at her.

However, Woo Bin did not take her silence well. Calling her repeatedly which she kept declining with a grimace. Hopefully, he would understand once she explained the events later. So Yi Jeong had just overreacted. Yes, she had been out in the cold for a while but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

"Park Myeon Gi." His furious tone evident even through the text message. "Answer your damn phone."

As subtle as possible, she quickly typed out a response that she would explain later tonight. She was in the process of going over President Kwon's paperwork with him for his next meeting.

His response included various curse words and creative threats on specific parts of Kwon Joo Eon's anatomy all of which she ignored. Once they arrived at the restaurant, President Kwon instructed her to wait in the car while he went to dinner. Her own stomach growling having not eaten anything since breakfast. Digging around in her purse for a snack, her phone rang with another call from Woo Bin.

She sent the driver Kim Ji Seon an apologetic glance who held up his hand in understanding. "Don't worry. President Kwon will be a while. Go ahead. I will step out and give you… five minutes?"

"Thank you," Myeon Gi whispered and hastily answered her phone. "Woo Bin?"

"Where are you?" Woo Bin growled. "I am coming to get you."

"I'm still working." She told him with a tired sigh. "It's fine, Woo Bin. So Yi Jeong shouldn't have worried you—"

"Standing outside in the freezing wind while your punk ass boss naps in the car is not fine, Myeon Gi!" He snapped impatiently. "Now for the last time, where are you?"

Myeon Gi felt a rush of irritation. Why did he have to keep pushing her on this? Why couldn't he and his friends understand that she didn't need to be rescued? Myeon Gi couldn't afford for them to jeopardize her job by pretending to be a knight and shiny armors and then in six months when Song Woo Bin family realized their son was dating some drunkards daughter only to be on her own again with no job or means to pay for Myung Ri's school. It was time to take a step back and establish some firm boundaries.

"I am not telling you." Myeon Gi bit out firmly. "Now I have to get back to work."

"Myeon Gi." Woo Bin warned angrily but she ignored him. "And don't pick me up tonight. I will take the bus."

"Park Myeon Gi, don't you dare hang up—"

However, she had already clicked the line off before he could even finish the words. Her heart instantly aching at the loss of contact but she steeled her shoulders. "It's for the best." Myeon Gi whispered and swallowing against the unexpected lump in her throat she turned off her phone.

It didn't seem Song Woo Bin agreed though because four hours later when they pulled in the front Kwon Corporation he was waiting for her. He was leaning against his lotus, wearing such a dark glare that Myeon Gi flinched. She had never seen him so angry and a glimpse of Song Woo Bin in a full rage was quite an intimidating sight. Exhausted, hungry, and more than a little emotional from the overload of the last few days, Myeon Gi was half tempted to tell Kim Ji Seon to just keep driving.

"This is getting ridiculous," Kwon Joo Eon barked at her. "Get rid of him. And tomorrow you and I are going to have a little discussion about your private life interfering with your work. Do you understand?"

Myeon Gi nodded. Her eyes filling with frustrated tears. She started to tell Woo Bin that he should go but he was already stalking towards her. His expression thunderous and without even breaking stride, he bent down and threw her over his shoulder. "Woo Bin!" Myeon Gi cried in alarm. Horrified by what President Kwon and Ji Seon must be thinking. "Put me down. What are you—"

"Shut up, Myeon Gi." Woo Bin snarled, yanking open his car door. "We will talk about this once we get home."

"Stop saying it like that!" Myeon Gi snapped and kicked her legs. "We don't have a home together—Never mind. Put me down Woo Bin!"

He lowered her into the passenger seat and pushing her hands away snapped the seatbelt in place. His stony silence saying more than if he had tried to bicker back at her. She gazed up at him but he didn't meet her eye. The tight lines of his lips and hardened jaw while he harshly slammed her door shut caused her to wince.

Woo Bin turned to look at Kwon Joo Eon who was watching with a mixture of curiosity and slight trepidation.

"I will deal with you tomorrow," Woo Bin warned. "But for the record, if you ever pull another stunt like you did with her today—"

"Oh for god's sake," Kwon Joon Eon snapped. "She is my secretary. What to do you expect me to do? Have her get a massage on company time? Send her shopping?"

Woo Bin folded his arm and leaned against her car door, blocking her view and in some distinct part of her mind recognized it as a protective gesture. "Keep going Kwon Joo Eon… Let's see how much more of a grave you can dig for yourself tonight."

"I am only stating a fact." Joo Eon rolled his eyes. "I have done more for Secretary Park than other companies would have. She was a mailroom attendant, Woo Bin. We recognized her efficiency and promoted her based on her skills. How many other companies would have done that? You know this game and the world as well as I do… Do you honestly think anyone else would hire someone so underqualified especially with no family influence?"

Woo Bin squared his jaw angrily. Hating to admit it but Kwon Joo Eon had a point. Most people in their position overlooked people like Park Myeon Gi completely.

"See?" Joo Eon shook his head. " Now do you mind if I go back to work?"

"Those facts does not make her your slave though, Kwon Joo Eon," Woo Bin said warningly. "So be careful here. If I ever receive another report of Myeon Gi being abused or mistreated by you again our next conversation will not be so civil."

Joo Eon simply rolled his eyes and signaled for his men to follow him inside. Woo Bin buried the desire to go punch his head in and instead focused his attention on Myeon Gi. She was sitting stiff as a board in the passenger seat. Her arms folded around her body like an armor suit and he inwardly grimaced. This was not going to be an easy fight to get through to her. Thankfully, he had enough of his own anger and frustration towards her at the moment to handle it.

He climbed into the car and began to drive without a word. They would handle this later in private where they could fight properly. After ten minutes of heavy silence though, she finally spoke with a cold quiet tone. "You had no right to do that."

Woo Bin tightened his jaw with a huff. "I do when you're being an idiot."

"I'm not being—"

"It was freezing today Myeon Gi," he broke in angrily. "Also don't think I'm stupid. Even you wouldn't have allowed Kwon Joo Eon to force you to stand outside for hours if you weren't trying to prove a point."

"What point?" Myeon Gi demanded, stomping her foot. "That I want to keep my job?"

"No," Woo Bin turned the corner sharply. "You wanted me pissed. You were trying to say that you're not going to allow someone to help you or care about you. You did it to push me away."

Stunned she looked at him, hurt flooding her expression. "That's not true."

"Yes, it is. And you know it." Woo Bin shook his head. "But I am not going to argue with you about it now."

Myeon Gi whipped her head away, staring blankly out the window. "Where are we going? This is not the way to my house."

"No," He dipped his head to the drive. "It's the way to mine though."

"I'm not staying with you—"

"Tonight you are." Woo Bin interrupted with a sigh. "We need to talk but first I have to make sure you don't get pneumonia. "

Myeon Gi didn't answer. She only climbed out of the car and moved towards the entrance of the house with short angry strides. Too incensed and hurt to be taken aback by the large mansion. Although even her current state, she could appreciate the enormity of the Song family home.

Woo Bin led her inside and gave some discreet instructions to his staff before yanking her inside what she figured must be his bedroom. "Take a bath and get warmed up." He instructed quietly but she only pulled away from him to go stand by the large window.

Noticing her body language, he let out an irritated chuckle. "So we are going to fight first then?"

"I don't want to fight with you."

"Me either but apparently we are going too anyway."

Myeon Gi turned and looked at him. "Why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me like this?"

"I'm not pushing you." Woo Bin growled through clenched teeth. "This is what people in relationships do Myeon Gi. They take care of each other."

"Well stop it!" Myeon Gi cried. "I can't be in a relationship with you. I can't keep relying on you to show up when I am in trouble. Don't you get that?"

"No!" Woo Bin roared at his wit's end. "I don't. For god's sake, Myeon Gi… How many times do I have to tell you that I am not going anywhere?"

"How can you really expect me to believe that?" Myeon Gi demanded to know. "What is going to happen when your family finds out about me, Woo Bin? Do you honestly expect to me believe they won't force you to break up with me? I am the daughter of a drunkard. Not to mention the sole caregiver of a younger sister and a lowly secretary. I may be naïve but I am not stupid. They will never allow us to be together."

"First of all," Woo Bin pointed at her furiously. "That's not fair. You're making assumptions without even meeting or knowing my family. Second of all, I don't give a fuck what my family thinks of you. I told them a long time ago, I will make my own decisions about the person I end up loving."

Myeon Gi's breathing hitched slightly at his use of the word love. "I won't be the reason you fight with them."

"That's just an excuse and you know it." Woo Bin said sharply. "Tell me the real reason you're pushing me away, Myeon Gi. I at least deserve to know that much."

Because I am scared of you!" She exploded out and his entire being froze. "What?"

"You scare me." She repeated tearfully. "Everything about you frightens me.

He took a quick step back, his heart beating in his throat. "Myeon Gi- Do you honestly think I would ever hurt you?"

"No," Myeon Gi shook her head emphatically. "Which is the problem. Do you not understand how hard this is for me? This morning waking up in your arms, I felt-I felt-"

"What?" Woo Bin prompted quietly. "What did you feel?"

"Happy and safe," Myeon Gi whispered. "It terrifies me."

"Why?"

"I can't handle trusting someone." Myeon Gi whimpered. "I trusted my father for years. He would make promises as confidently as you are now. I believed him every time only to wake up on my own again. It hurt but I could handle it. You though..." She gathered her courage with a shuddering breath and his heart almost quit beating at the tender but devastated expression on her face. "I don't think I could survive you. It's why I have to create distance before it's too late."

"You can only create distance if I let you." Woo Bin said gently. "But I am not going too. Because I love you, Myeon Gi."

Hearing those words for the first time struck every damaged wound in her soul. She sank onto the bed, sobs racking her body so hard, she couldn't see. She heard Woo Bin murmur her name and come kneel in front of her.

"Baby, don't cry." He pleaded, his hands rubbing over her legs. "Please, just talk to me."

"I'm so scared," Myeon Gi whimpered through choking gasps. "You mean too much to me. I don't know what to do with it."

"Well for starters you can try to just trust it." Woo Bin told her with a tired smile. "I am not expecting you to say it back yet. Even if you can never say it, I will be fine. I just want you to believe me when I tell you that I love you. To trust me enough to let me in. That will be enough."

"I do trust you." Myeon Gi gasped. "That is why I am so scared."

He nodded. "I know baby. But you're going to have to get used to it because I plan on sticking around." Woo Bin paused, his thumb stroking over her cheek. "I have fears as well, Myeon Gi. My family is not only in construction, you know."

Her eyes met his, the wet lids clouding her vision. "Mafia Prince?"

He nodded. "What you read is true. I am. Which sounds exciting to some women in the beginning. But- " Woo Bin shrugged with a smile that didn't quite come across as genuine. "I try to stay in the boundaries of moral law but eventually I will have to take over for my father. Any woman who marries me will have to understand there will be things I can never go into details about. If I were to appear weak or soft...We have enemies, Myeon Gi. Ones that would hurt my family, friends, and now you if they believed I wouldn't fight back."

He looked at her fiercely. "Which I could never allow to happen. I don't want to be that person but at some point, I may not have a choice."

She cupped his face into her trembling hands. Wanting to comfort him but no idea how to do it. "Woo Bin?"

"I don't want a woman staying by side only because she made a vow," Woo Bin whispered fearfully. "Because she took my ring and name. I want her to stay by my side because she wants to be with me, no matter what or who I become for my family. My biggest fear is to look over at breakfast one morning and see disgust on her face. It would hurt no matter who she was but it would completely destroy me if that woman was you. Which is why I need to know...If I have to take over the business someday, would you still want to be with me?"

Myeon Gi thought about it. What he was describing was a dark world that she had previously only imagined in books or movies. Not something that might touch her reality. While she didn't doubt, Woo Bin would do all he could to keep her safe and try to maintain somewhat of a moral compass, it might not always be possible. However, there was also no denying her heart already half-way belonged to him. Even more so now than she had previously allowed herself to accept.

She swallowed hard. "I don't know. Right now, I just know that I don't want to lose you. My lack of trust has nothing to do with you or what your family does, Woo Bin. It's hard for me to believe anyone is going to stick around for any length of time. Are you willing to lo-care for me despite my insecurities?"

Woo Bin answered her by leaning up and pressing his lips against hers. The kiss more comfort than seduction. She sighed into his mouth in relief. "I can't say it back yet but it's there Woo Bin. It's been there for a while"

He nodded, "I can live with that. But I need a promise from you now. Promise me that you won't keep trying to run away. That you will talk to me about what's going on in your head. Even if you need to walk away at some point, you will tell me and not just disappear or shut me out."

Myeon Gi hesitated briefly before nodding. "All right."

He sighed and rested his forehead against hers. Her hands still cupping his face and she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." She choked out and he made a noise of pain at the tears in her voice. He shook his head, his arms wrapping tightly around her. "Shhh. It's okay."

"I'm so sorry," Myeon Gi whimpered again, burying her face into his throat. "You're right. I tried to push me away but please tell me I didn't succeed. It will kill me if I lost you."

He drew back and this time he took her face into his hands, his eyes blazing with protective fire. "You won't lose me, Myeon Gi. Yes, you pissed me off today and if I have to guess, you will probably piss me off tomorrow."

Despite her tears, Myeon Gi let out a slight chuckle which caused him to grin before sobering again. "I will still love you though." Hearing her sharp intake of breath, he shook his head. "You are just going have to get used to hearing that because I plan on saying it a lot. You are also going to have to get used to waking up in my arms from now on."

Myeon Gi nodded, her lips curving into her first real smile all day. "I like the sound of that."

Woo Bin exhaled in relief and tugging her upright, wrapped her fully into his arms. Myeon Gi clung to him, her whole body sinking into him. "And you're right… I am freezing."

Woo Bin laughed and she grinned at the sound. He leaned back slightly and kissed her lips gently. His hand coming up to stroke her hair and frowned at the tight bun. Rolling his eyes, he turned her around in order to take it down.

"Why do you wear it like this anyway?" He asked removing the ton of pins and clips to keep the heavy mass in place. "It can't be comfortable."

"No." She said with a relieved moan. Grateful to feel the locks loosening. "But it's more professional than having it down. My hair is a little long. I should probably cut it."

"Don't even think about it." Woo Bin broke in, his fingers massaging her aching scalp. You're not allowed to touch a single strand. I love your hair just the way it is."

"Me too." Myeon Gi leaned back into his chest, his arms automatically coming around her front. "It's the one thing I always felt pretty about."

"You're fucking beautiful." Woo Bin whispered in her ear. "You took my breath away from the moment you walked into my club in that grandma skirt."

Myeon Gi snorted and he grinned against the tender skin of her neck. "It's true. Why do you think I brought your wallet to Kwon Corporation instead of letting Choi Jin Yoon?"

"And here I thought you were just doing your civic duty." Myeon Gi teased, laying her hands over his. His body swaying her from behind in almost slow dance. "I'm not that nice." Woo Bin replied, his lips trailing over the bare skin of her shoulder. "Feel like taking your bath now?"

She nodded but neither one of them moved right away. Both needing the contact a little longer after the tension of the day.

"I like your room," Myeon Gi said sincerely. It was large but not overwhelming. The dark, rich colors adding a level of warmth to it. He had books piled everywhere and a few pieces of art that she suspected were gifts from So Yi Jeong. A picture of So In Ha rested on his nightstand along with a few scattered toys which proved his goddaughter had spent more than a little time here. There was also a large fireplace currently blazing to add some extra heat to the room from the biting temperatures outside.

Remembering her day of standing outside the museum, she shivered slightly. Never letting go of her, Woo Bin began walking her to the bathroom. "Come on. Let's get you warmed up."

"Will you join me?" Myeon Gi asked quietly, turning her head to kiss the underside of his jaw. "Please."

He chuckled, nuzzling her closer. "I think that can be arranged."

She laughed as he suddenly reached down and picked her up. Her arms linking around his neck. "Good. I will even let you pick out my bubbles."

His eyes gleamed with amused heat, taking her giggling mouth with his own. "Well, I have always been a sucker for bubbles." Then with a wicked grin, he dumped her into the water while still fully clothed just so he could peel the wet, clingy clothes off her wiggling body. His own laughs echoing loudly when Myeon Gi retaliated by squirting him with soap until he was more sticky than clean.

After they laughed and played until they couldn't breathe, Woo Bin finally drew her a proper bath. With all the luxuries of music, candles and scented bubbles. He climbed in behind her and pulled her between his legs until her back rested up against his chest. Myeon Gi sighing in contentment as the hot water soothed her aching bones.

"Talk to me," Woo Bin whispered as he began to wash her hair.

Myeon Gi titled her up with a quizzical smile. "About what?"

He shrugged. "Anything. What vegetable do hate the most?"

She laughed and thought about it for a moment. "Carrots."

Woo Bin raised an eyebrow, "Carrots? Out of all the terrible vegetables in the world, that is the one you pick?"

"Yes," Myeon Gi said firmly. " They taste... Ooky."

"Ooky is not a word."

"Yes, it is."

"Use it in a sentence."

"I just did...Carrots taste ooky."

" Nope."

She splashed him and he laughed. They continued to playfully argue over her pick in vegetables and which of them was the better cook. Woo Bin stopping to sneak kisses in every few seconds until she was completely limp in his arms.

Once she was officially a prune, Woo Bin carried her to bed. Tenderly drying her off with a towel and when he tried to find her a shirt or something to sleep in, Myeon Gi quickly stopped him. Ignoring his light protests that she needed to rest, she drew him down to her. Kissing him deeply until he eventually surrendered with a groan.

He hovered above her, his eyes soaking in the sight of her. With the fierce glaze in his eyes, Myeon Gi felt her shyness melt away. She reached up to explore him with new confidence and he let her fingers roam and tease along his body. His breathing coming in hard pants from trying to hold back while she freely touched and played.

However, once Myeon Gi reached down to find him, her small hand encircling him with a tight squeeze he couldn't wait any longer. Woo Bin batted her hand away and with a gentle nudge he opened her legs. Her body already aching with need and she pleaded for him to hurry.

Woo Bin hushed her, his lips nipping and biting along her skin. Determined to take his time with her tonight. Only after she was damp with sweat and trembling, did he finally put them both out of her misery. His tongue swooping into her mouth at the same he entered her and their mutual groans filled the air.

"Please, Woo Bin." Myeon Gi begged lifting her hips against his. He shook his head, using his body to hold her down. "Not this time. This time." He lowered his lips to her throat. "I'm going to make it last."

He finally began to move in deep, short lunges, kissing her in rythmn of his hips. Whispering endearments into her mouth with every deep thrust, Myeon Gi could only cling to him. Her own words tumbling out her lips with new meaning.

Hours later once they had tumbled off the edge together for the second time, Myeon Gi passed out with a happy sigh. Despite his own exhaustion though Woo Bin stayed awake beside her. Content to keep watch over her while she slept.

Especially since the dark circles under her eyes told him how desperately she needed to rest. He curled his body protectively around her and sent a message to his men not to expect him tomorrow. He wanted Myeon Gi to sleep for as long as she needed tomorrow and he didn't want her waking up alone.

Once he got their assurance they could handle the clubs without him for a few days, he pressed a kiss into her shoulder and let himself drift off beside her. Myeon Gi instinctively pressing closer to him and he smiled sleepily. "I love you."

With his eyes already shut, he missed the tiny smile from the woman next to him at the tender whisper. Both of them finally at ease enough to fall into a deep sleep while they held each other through the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys! So this is the second last chapter. There will be one more after this and then I am going to focus on The Long Hike, then I will work on Ji Hoo's story in this universe. Hope you all like it and if you are waiting for the next update on the Long Hike, depending on how my day goes I may have it up in the next few days. However, I hope you all enjoy the end of this story. Let me know what ya'll think!

"You're not taking my goddaughter to Sweden for six months!" Woo Bin cried horrified. Yi Jeong rolled his eyes, "I told you about this two weeks ago."

"You said you were taking them to visit. This is not a visit, that's a move."

Myeon Gi and Ga Eul exchanged tiny smiles as the two men battled out the custody of In Ha. They had decided to meet up for dinner tonight with Yoon Ji Hoo since Yi Jeong and Ga Eul would be leaving next week for their trip to Sweden. It wasn't until they all placed their orders that So Yi Jeong had dropped the bomb on the length of time they would be gone and Myeon Gi honestly thought Woo Bin's eyes were going to fall out of his head about the idea of In Ha being gone for half a year.

"You do know she's my daughter right?"

"What's your point? Does Ji Hoo or Jun Pyo know about this?"

"It doesn't matter if they know because she's MY daughter." Yi Jeong reiterated a little annoyed. "Which means she is coming with me."

Woo Bin looked over to In Ha who was sitting with Ga Eul and talking excitedly to Myeon Gi who seemed to be riveted by the conversation with the eighteen-month-old. "You can't keep for her away for that long in another country, Yi Jeong! I won't let you."

"AGAIN, SHE'S MY—"

"Really you two," Ga Eul cut in with a laugh. "You guys sound like a divorced couple or something." She gave her husband a wink when he snorted. "The time gone is not definite right now, Woo Bin. We just know we need a break. Get away from the museum and the demands of his grandfather for a while. But you can visit us whenever you want and we will fly back for special occasions. Such as the few special Shinwa events. So it's not like you won't see her at all."

Woo Bin scowled and started to say more but Ji Hoo arrived and snatched In Ha into his arms. "Hey, princess."

"Hi Unca Hoo!" In Ha gave a kiss to his cheek. "Unca Wo Bin and Papa ighting."

"Fighting?" Ji Hoo gave his friends a curious smile as he settled into his chair with In Ha. "What's going on?"

"Did you know that Yi Jeong and Ga Eul are planning to stay in Sweden for six months with In Ha?"

"What?" The doctor looked up in surprise before narrowing his eyes at Yi Jeong. "No."

"See?" Woo Bin yelled triumphantly and Yi Jeong rolled his eyes again. "It doesn't matter if he says no because you two don't get a say in where I take my daughter! Now, can we please just enjoy dinner and talk about this later."

"I'm texting Jun Pyo." Ji Hoo declared and Woo Bin nodded satisfied. "Good. If I know Gu Jun Pyo he will simply order the airports not to allow you on any planes. So, since we've got that settled—"

"Oh stop it." Yi Jeong snapped and moved to grab Ji Hoo's phone. "No-one is calling Jun Pyo or any airports for that matter. We will talk about this tomorrow. Now quit being ridiculous. Both of you."

"Unca Hoo," In Ha tugged on his tie refocusing his attention down to her. "I ot new oes."

The doctor smiled as she lifted her feet to show off her new bright sparkling shoes. "What happened to your other ones?"

"She outgrew them after only a month." Yi Jeong supplied with a grin. "I keep telling her to stop growing so fast but she is refusing to listen to me."

"I big Papa!"

"Nooo," Yi Jeong whined taking her from Ji Hoo and lifting her high into the air. "You're my baby. You're not allowed to get big."

In Ha giggled and kicked her legs while Ga Eul reached over to tickle the back of them. Myeon Gi watched So Yi Jeong play and beam at his little girl with a sense of amazement. She had never seen a father so in love with his child. Even before the drinking, her father had never acted that way. He had always seen Myeon Gi and Myung Ri as inconvenient problems. Then when the drinking started after their mother left, it was nothing but the occasional sober broken promise.

There was something heartbreaking and yet healing to see there could be men who loved their daughters and wives with everything they had… Strangely watching So Yi Jeong and In Ha interact was helping Myeon Gi begin to believe it was possible to trust someone.

In Ha wiggled down from her father and came over to Myeon Gi who picked her up without hesitation. Not even having a remote awkwardness over having to eat around a bouncy infant. "You're a natural, Park Myeon Gi," Ga Eul commented.

"Lot's of practice," Myeon Gi said with a laugh, running a hand over In Ha's curls who was banging her chopsticks on the table. "From the age of eight, I had my sister on my lap feeding her. I think it's why I am so small, she squished me down."

"So that's what happened to you," Woo Bin teased. "I was wondering."

"Mmm," Myeon Gi stuck her tongue at him which of course meant In Ha did it also.

"Hey, is that any way to treat your favorite uncle?"

In Ha giggled and pointed to Ji Hoo. "Vorite!"

Yi Jeong roared with laughter while Woo Bin clutched his chest in dramatic horror.

"I told you." Ji Hoo said smugly and winked at In Ha.

The girl squealed in laughter and tried to dodge Woo Bin's tickling and insistent that she take that back while Ga Eul shook her head. "You are just like your father." She looked at her husband with amusement dancing in her eyes. "She doesn't get that sass from me."

He shrugged but shot his daughter a proud grin. "I deny nothing."

As they continued to eat and everyone taking their turn holding In Ha who liked to float person to person, Ji Hoo kept glancing at Myeon Gi from the side of his eye. His doctor eye spotting the dark circles under her eyes and the slight tremor in her hands from exhaustion. However, a playful energy quickly came over her when a particular food was placed down and she motioned for In Ha to come over. Myeon Gi leaned down and whispered something in the little girl's ear. In Ha nodded and ran over to Woo Bin who picked her up instinctively.

"Unca Wo Bin."

He smiled down, "What princess?"

"Arrots are-umm...oooky!"

He gaped at her before turning to give a mock frown to Myeon Gi. "That's cheating!"

"What?" Myeon Gi asked innocently. "It's not my fault So In Ha agrees with me."

Woo Bin narrowed his eyes but his lips twitched with a hidden smile. "Fine. Carrots can be your least favorite vegetable. But ooky is still not a word."

Myeon Gi laughed but was interrupted by her phone ringing. "Yes, President Kwon?"

She listened for a moment before hanging her head. "Yes, sir." As she hung up, she gave Woo Bin an apologetic glance.

"Don't say it."

"I'm sorry. The dinner with his new investors was scheduled for next week but they have arrived early and he wants me to come with him to help break the ice."

Woo Bin glared at her in annoyance but in an uncharacteristic gesture, Myeon Gi walked over and sat on his lap. His expression easing at the display of affection since normally she barely let him hold her hand in front of the others.

"I'm sorry. I promise not to let him keep very late tonight. Okay?"

He sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Fine. I have to work at the club tonight though."

She nodded, "I know. I can call a cab to take me home."

Woo Bin narrowed his eyes, "Whose home?"

Myeon Gi blushed, "Yours?"

"Good girl."

"You don't have to call a cab, Myeon Gi." Ga Eul spoke up in concern. "Yi Jeong or I can come pick you up."

"Oh no." Myeon Gi told her hurriedly. "I'm not sure exactly what time I will be done and I would hate to make you come out so late."

"I can do it," Ji Hoo said nonchalantly. "I am planning on working at the clinic tonight anyway on some paperwork. Just text me and I will swing by to grab you."

Myeon Gi opened her mouth to protest but Woo Bin poked her in the ribs. "Just say yes. Otherwise, I will worry."

She huffed since Woo Bin had quickly learned the way to get her to agree was to mention he would worry about her. It was her kryptonite which Myung Ri had told him when he talked to her on the phone last week during her weekly check-in with her younger sister.

"Now who is cheating?" Myeon Gi grumbled but his boyish smirk melted any irritation she might have felt. "All right. Thank you, Yoon Ji Hoo. I wouldn't mind a ride later if it's no trouble."

"No trouble at all."

She looked down at Woo Bin with a cocked eyebrow. "Happy?"

"A little." Woo Bin shrugged and tugged her down to kiss him. "Promise me you won't stay very long… You need to rest."

Myeon Gi nodded. "I will." She kissed him lightly and then gave a sheepish smile to the rest of the table. "Sorry about this."

They all waved off her apologies and Myeon Gi scooped up In Ha for a tight hug. "See you again soon. Okay?"

"Kay!" In Ha hugged her back and gave her kiss to the cheek. "Ove ou."

Woo Bin saw the stunned silence on Myeon Gi and she quickly blinked back tears. She held In Ha tighter to her chest without saying anything and kissed her head. "Bye, princess."

As she hurriedly exited the restaurant, Yi Jeong looked at him in confusion. "Is she okay?"

"In Ha is only the second person in her life to ever say that to her." Woo Bin said quietly. "The first one being me."

Yi Jeong's eyes widened and he looked to where the young woman fled. "Her sister—"

"Park Myung Ri has always been the one being taken care of by Myeon Gi," Woo Bin reminded him. "Their relationship is close but she doesn't really know all the sacrifices and pain Myeon Gi went through in order to raise her. Myeon Gi never let her see or know about their father's alcoholism… Or at least not the true depth of it."

"Poor thing," Ga Eul muttered and held her daughter a little tighter. "Even as messed up my parents were they did tell me they loved me on a semi-regular basis."

"Their actions didn't," Yi Jeong snapped, not the biggest fan of his in-laws. "Don't give them too much credit here, Ga Eul."

"I'm not." Ga Eul assured him. "Trust me, I understand my family did not treat or respect me well. However, I knew love from Jan Di and her family. I had some support. It sounds like Park Myeon Gi didn't have any."

Woo Bin sighed, "No and now she is so used to handling things alone, it makes her nervous when someone else tries to help. Specifically me."

"Just be patient," Yi Jeong took In Ha with a touch of protectiveness. The realization that Myeon Gi had only been slightly older when she had to take on the responsibilities of a mother and breadwinner to keep a roof over her head made all his father instincts flare. "What about Kwon Joo Eon? Do you want me to handle that part of it?"

Woo Bin chuckled at the irony of being Yi Jeong offering to intervene on his behalf since normally that was his particular skill set. Except this was one case where Yi Jeong was more familiar with their foe and had come up against him before. The Kwon family and So family interacted on a regular basis through the museum. Also, during school Kwon Joo Eon had always wanted to be the great Casanova of Korea. He had gone after girls mercilessly while Yi Jeong didn't have to try, making him always lose to the potter.

It had been a competition for Joo Eon and it had angered him that Yi Jeong didn't even notice or care if Joo Eon managed to take one of his girlfriends since he rarely went out with the same one twice. Not until Ga Eul came into life anyway and Woo Bin knew that now if Joo Eon even breathed on Ga Eul, Yi Jeong would kill him. Especially since Yi Jeong had previously been forced to intervene a few times on some of the antics Joo Eon use to do in the clubs.

Even during Yi Jeong's darkest days he never abused or forced his attention on a woman who didn't want it and he would never tolerate any other man doing it either. So, it might make sense to send So Yi Jeong to talk to Joo Eon who was already nervous and intimidated by the man but Woo Bin felt the need to handle this one personally.

"No. I will deal with Kwon Joo Eon if necessary. He has kept her schedule manageable since the last confrontation so maybe he finally got the message."

"Are you sure about that?" Ji Hoo asked doubtfully which made Woo Bin turn to him sharply. Knowing Ji Hoo was the best at reading people and his tone made Woo Bin nervous. "What is it?"

Ji Hoo nodded to Myeon Gi's plate. "She was too tired to even eat. Her color is pale and her eyes have dark circles. If I have to guess she has only been operating on a few hours sleep a night." Ji Hoo met his eyes. "He is working her too hard, Woo Bin. Almost to death at this point."

Woo Bin felt his concern spike and he quickly pulled out his phone to scream at her to come back so he could shove food down her throat but Ga Eul placed her hand over his to stop him. "No, Woo Bin. If you were to call her now, she will just refuse or become defensive." She thought about it for a minute and then looked to Ji Hoo. "Text me when she lets you know she is ready to be picked up. I will go instead."

Yi Jeong frowned, "Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul ignored him, focusing thoughtfully on Woo Bin. "Does Park Myeon Gi know my story?"

Woo Bin slowly shook his head and she nodded. "All right then."

"Are you sure about this?" Yi Jeong asked his wife with a touch of concern. "I can just threaten Joo Eon. You don't have—"

"That will only solve one problem." She told him softly. "Let me try, Yi Jeong. I think I can break through."

Her husband was quiet for a long moment and his expression showed his worry over her digging up some of her more painful memories without him there to comfort or protect her through it. "All right." He leaned over and took her chin forcing her to meet his eye. "But promise me, Ga Eul."

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo exchanged puzzled glances at the conversation between the couple feeling somewhat out of the loop over the private exchange.

"I promise," Ga Eul assured him with a smile and pressed a kiss to In Ha's head. She gave Woo Bin a tiny smile, tears glistening in her eyes and Woo Bin hurried to tell her not to do whatever she was planning. He could handle Myeon Gi and Kwon Joo Eon but sensing his thoughts, Ga Eul shook her head. "It's not Kwon Joo Eon, she is fighting Sunbae. It's her father." She held In Ha a little tighter with another sad smile. "That's why it has to be me."

Myeon Gi bit back another huge yawn as she walked outside to meet Yoon Ji Hoo whom she texted earlier. She had managed to sneak away from Kwon Joo Eon's event a little before midnight. While she knew Woo Bin would probably kill her for staying that long, it was better than the two in the morning push from President Kwon, so Myeon Gi figured it was progress. However, when she walked to the curb she was startled to see So Ga Eul waiting on her instead of Yoon Ji Hoo.

"Oh," Myeon Gi said in surprise. "Hi."

"Hello," Ga Eul waved warmly. "How did the event go?"

"Fine." Thinking something must have come up at the clinic with Ji Hoo, Myeon Gi felt guilty that he asked her to come instead. "I'm sorry to make you come out so late. I could have just gotten a cab."

"Don't be silly." Ga Eul took her arm and led her to the car. "I asked to be the one to come get you."

"You did?" Myeon Gi blinked at the woman. "Why?"

She didn't answer but calmly climbed in beside her and gently pulled out into the quiet streets. The warmth of the heater ran over Myeon Gi and the low sound of the radio hummed over any awkwardness.

"Myeon Gi, you met Woo Bin at one of his clubs right?"

Confused by the question, Myeon Gi nodded. "I was there celebrating my sister's birthday. A guy was bothering me and Woo Bin ran him off."

Ga Eul gave a sad smile. "He didn't run him off exactly… He was there to pick him up."

"Pick him up?"

"That man," Ga Eul squared her shoulders with a deep breath. "tried to kidnap In Ha earlier that day."

"What?" Myeon Gi gasped. "Why would he—"

"His name was Kang Ha Joon. We grew up together." Ga Eul explained. "Our fathers were best friends. Kang Do Yun and his wife were extremely wealthy. My family was… not." She finished weakly. "I was subjected to a lot of abuse from Kang Ha Joon growing up because of it."

"Abuse?" Myeon Gi whispered, her eyes watching the calm woman who she never had pegged from coming from a hard background with her sweet and giving personality.

"My family insisted on spending our summers on their estates." Ga Eul went on with a shrug. "They liked the lifestyle of Do Yun. They were willing to let his son treat me any way he wished so long as the champagne and fancy parties were forthcoming. Ha Joon harassed me for years… He stalked me and tried to break into my bedroom. He even hit me a few times when I resisted his advances."

"Oh my god." Myeon Gi felt sick and horrified. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Ga Eul took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I rarely think of it anymore. So Yi Jeong came into my life and got me out."

"How?"

"We had met a few years prior and were already in love with each other although we had trouble admitting it." Ga Eul laughed. "But then my parents made a deal with Do Yun. He would pay off our debts as long as I married Kang Ha Joon. They agreed."

Myeon Gi's eyes widened. "They-they sold you?"

"Yes," She nodded. "I had been a good daughter up to that point but I knew I couldn't marry Ha Joon. No matter what. Yi Jeong was furious when he found out and came with me to help convince my parents of our relationship. We ended up falling even more in love during that hellish weekend."

Ga Eul gave her a watery smile. "Eventually he had to get the rest of the F4 involved in order to truly get me out. And they came Myeon Gi. They were there for him but more importantly, they were there for me. Especially Woo Bin. He covered me with his body and took the punch Ha Joo aimed for me. Woo Bin is by far the sweetest one of the F4 but I will never forget the look on his face once he realized Ha Joon had been putting his hands on me."

"If they were able to get you out, why did Ha Joon try to take In Ha?" Myeon Gi asked in confusion. "Especially so many years later."

"Kang Ha Joon didn't like losing." She explained darkly. "He wanted to teach me a lesson by trying to kidnap my daughter. Thankfully, Yi Jeong was home and she woke up screaming for him. He got to her in time. The boys took care of the rest."

Myeon Gi absorbed that simple statement. "Woo Bin handled it… Didn't he?"

Knowing what she was asking, Ga Eul nodded. "I don't ask questions. This is a different world, Myeon Gi. Money and power will buy you a lot legally. So, the boys sometimes have to handle things themselves. Going after one of them usually makes the person wish he never heard of F4. Touching me or Geum Jan Di is a straight ticket for something much worse. Yi Jeong is the most protective in that sense because of my past. He doesn't allow anyone to touch or even talk about me. In Ha though is- "

"I know," Myeon Gi interrupted quietly. The depth of love So Yi Jeong had for his daughter was obvious and she didn't doubt the wrath from the father over someone trying to hurt her would be enough to make an angel shake. She looked down at her hands and then back to Ga Eul. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I wanted you to know." Ga Eul said simply. "I understand what it feels like to have parents let you down, Park Myeon Gi. And the consequences of their actions follow you for a long time." Ga Eul pulled into the long drive in front of the Song family mansion and put the car into park before turning to capture her full attention. "I was poor too, Myeon Gi. So poor that I would have to choose between food or a roof sometimes. I know what it's like."

Myeon Gi nodded and wiped away tears. "How did you get past it? The fear."

"I let myself be loved." Ga Eul whispered. "When Yi Jeong told me he loved me… I believed him. I let him in. It changed everything. My trust, my love, my heart… It all became his."

"How?" She cried. "I don't know how to trust it. What if it goes away? What if his family intervenes? What if I can't handle—"

"Myeon Gi," Ga Eul broke in firmly. "In life, there are no guarantees. What if you cross the street tomorrow and get hit by a car? What if Woo Bin gets sick or gets hurt?"

Myeon Gi could actually feel her heart slamming into her chest at the idea of something happening to Woo Bin. "Don't say that. Please."

"That's what I mean, Myeon Gi." Ga Eul took her hand. "You already love him and he loves you. Sometimes life is can be just that simple." She brushed a lone strand of hair tenderly behind her ear in the way that only a mother could. "Raising your sister, did you trust your instincts? About how to care for her?"

Myeon Gi nodded slowly and Ga Eul smiled. "Then why are suddenly doubting them about Woo Bin?"

"I-I don't know," Myeon Gi admitted with a low sob. "I guess because I thought it was too good to be true."

"No." Ga Eul pulled her into her arms and held her while she cried. "More like you're finally getting your blessing. Trust him, Myeon Gi. You will be amazed how much easier it is to give into love instead of fighting it."

So Yi Jeong was sitting up in bed reading when Ga Eul walked in later that night. She was pale and exhausted but she managed to smile. The warmth of the fire he started soothing her frazzled nerves. Sensing that whatever talk Ga Eul had with Park Myeon Gi had physically drained her, he rose to help her change her clothes and gently lowered her into bed. Climbing in behind her, Yi Jeong protectively tucked her into his side. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I think so. I told her everything. I hope it helped…. Not just for Woo Bin but for her. That is a lot of pain to carry around, Yi Jeong."

He kissed her neck and his arms tightened around her. "It wore you out."

Ga Eul sighed and snuggled into the bed. "A little. Even though I am safe now talking about Ha Joon always brings up old fears. Like I will wake up and find him in the doorway watching me."

Yi Jeong made a noise of anger and turned her to face him. "No, Ga Eul. He's gone. I promise. You're safe."

She tucked her face into his chest with a thankful sigh. "I love you."

He tucked his head down her ear and whispered to her until she relaxed. As she drifted off old past haunts came back to him too and remembering a certain stormy night from three years ago, he stayed awake watching the door. Not allowing even ghosts or nightmares to touch his wife this time.

Myeon Gi sighed as she sat up waiting for Woo Bin. Her mind going over everything So Ga Eul has said to her earlier. She didn't know if it was possible for her to put her pain over her childhood aside but maybe it was possible to stop expecting Woo Bin to follow that same pattern. She heard the door opening quietly and him tiptoeing into the bedroom so he wouldn't wake her and she warmed at the thoughtful but simple gesture.

He looked in surprise to see her sitting up on the bed. "Hey."

She smiled at him. "Hey."

"It's late. Why are you still up?"

"I missed you." Myeon Gi told him honestly although she had not really realized it until she said the words. With her working days and then him having to go oversee the opening of his family's new club, it had been about a week since they spent any true time together.

Although Woo Bin insisted on her staying with him at night, she was usually asleep by the time he got home and then she would leave before he woke up in the morning. All while trying to take and answer President Kwon's incessant late-night calls without disturbing him. Today was supposed to be her day to get off early and spend the evening with him at dinner but since they got interrupted she suddenly felt achy with the need to see him.

Woo Bin bent down and kissed her before collapsing on the bed. "I'm so tired."

He did look exhausted and suddenly Myeon Gi felt the need to take care of him for once. She patted her legs and he gave her a curious smile. "What?"

"Come here." Reaching for him, she spread her legs and pulled him between them. Half bemused he resisted when she tried to get him to rest his back against her. "I will crush you."

"No, you won't." Myeon Gi told him and lowering him until his head rested on her chest, she began rubbing his neck and shoulders.

He made a low contented groan and leaned into her. He closed his eyes with a hiss as her thumb dug into a particular sore spot. "And you have been fussing at me," Myeon Gi told him with a wince. "You have rocks back here, honey."

He inwardly smiled at the endearment. "I know. It's the weather and years of martial arts. I get stiff in the cold."

She scrunched her face. "I don't like that."

He laughed at the statement and laid his hands on her legs, enjoying the sensation of someone taking care of him. "How was your event?"

"Fine."

He tilted his head to scan her face and she rolled her eyes. "Really. I left around midnight after they started drinking heavily and began congratulating themselves on being such debonair men for society."

Woo Bin grinned at her sarcasm before his expression turned slightly to concern. "You didn't eat much at the restaurant."

Myeon Gi sighed as she worked down his spine. "I know. My appetite has been gone lately. I think I'm too tired to be hungry."

He took her hands and brought them around his waist, interlacing their fingers. His back and head resting up against her. "I don't like that."

She smiled at the repeat of her earlier comment and kissed the top of his head. "You've spoiled me."

"Oh, I haven't even begun to start spoiling you." Woo Bin lifted his head and kissed her lightly. "But how am I spoiling you right now?"

"I can't sleep well anymore without you." Myeon Gi admitted quietly. "I woke up reaching for you last night." She had tried to stay at her own place the night before since he was going to be out so late but she ended up tossing and turning missing the warmth of him for most of it.

Woo Bin pulled her around and reversed their positions. "I didn't like it either. I want you here when I get home at night, Myeon Gi."

Myeon Gi nodded and sank into his arms. "My lease is up in three months. Do you want me to renew?"

He brushed his lips over her shoulder and made a humming noise. "What do you think?"

She smiled up at him. "Okay then."

While it wasn't a declaration of love, Woo Bin knew it was huge that she was even willing to think about the future with him. The fact that she didn't believe he would be gone or bored with her three months from now made him think that whatever Ga Eul had talked to her about tonight may have finally gotten through.

Seeing her tired eyes, he drew back the covers and brought her next to him. "Sleep now for my girl."

She chuckled but wiggled in closer to him. Her heart was slowly warming and it was on the tip of her tongue to say something to him but not wanting to deal with the pain or tears those words may uncover, she held them back. There would be time later to say it. Once she felt like she could say it and not feel damaged afterward.

However only after they had only been asleep for about an hour, the loud blaring of a phone woke Woo Bin up from his deep sleep. He blearily moved to check the clock which barely read a little after three am. Myeon Gi rolled into his chest with a groan. "No. Please."

"Sorry," Woo Bin whispered apologetically, desperately searching for his phone. "Where is—"

"It's not yours." She said wearily as she moved to sit up. "It's mine."

He frowned as she sat up to grab her phone from the nightstand. He stroked his hand soothingly down her spine. "It's the middle of the night. Who is calling you?"

She shot him a pointed stare and Woo Bin rolled his eyes, attempting to tug her back down beside him. "Ignore him."

"I can't." Myeon Gi moaned and hurried to answer the call. "Yes, President Kwon."

She listened briefly before her eyes widened. "What? You need me to pick you up. Now?" She cast a worried glance to Woo Bin who only shook his head with a growl. "Over my dead body."

Myeon Gi grimaced. "President Kwon it would take me at least an hour to get to you. It would probably be better for me to send your driver." She knocked Woo Bin's hand away who was trying to grab the phone and let out a small sigh of relief. "Yes, President Kwon. I will send him right away."

Quickly hanging up before he could change his mind, she typed out a message to the twenty-four-hour service they used before flopping back down the bed with a groan.

Woo Bin immediately wrapped himself back around her, his finger running lightly over his skin until she softened.

"I'm sorry." Myeon Gi brushed a kiss over his lips. "Go back to sleep."

He tugged her closer into his side. "Does he do that often?"

She nodded, her eyes already drifting back close. "At least once a night."

Woo Bin clenched his jaw. "How come I never noticed before?"

"I usually keep it on vibrate," Myeon Gi confessed. "I didn't want it waking you up too. I forgot tonight though."

"Baby," Woo Bin breathed in sympathy and hugged her close. "Try to sleep now, okay?"

"Thank you," Myeon Gi rolled on to her stomach and the reason for her constant exhaustion finally making sense, Woo Bin clenched his jaw. He really should have kicked Kwon Joo Eon's ass more in school. Vowing to rectify it tomorrow, Woo Bin hummed quietly watching her chest begin to rise and fall into a steady rhythm once more. But just when she was about to fall back into a deep sleep, her phone suddenly blared again and she jerked upright with a cry.

"Son of—Give me that!" Woo Bin snarled and snatched the phone from her. "Woo Bin!" Myeon Gi yelled in alarm but he didn't seem to hear her as he turned off the device with a curse.

"He's going to kill me."

Woo Bin laughed darkly and rolled over on top of her. His eyes gleaming with simmering rage. "I dare him to say anything about this to you."

She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off frustrated. "It is three in the morning, Myeon Gi. You are not responsible for getting his drunk self-home. Nor are you required to answer his calls at all times of the night."

Myeon Gi scrubbed at her face with a tearful moan. "I am so tired, Woo Bin."

"I know." He said gently, flashes of her exhausted body and constant dark circles making his stomach turn in both fear and fury. "It's okay, Myeon Gi." He leaned to claim her mouth assuredly. "You're safe here. Sleep as much as you need. If Kwon Joo Eon has anything to say about you ignoring his calls, he can say them to me."

She nodded after a moment, burying her face into his throat. Comforted by the weight of him pressing her into the mattress. "Thank you."

He shook his head with a sympathetic murmur. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I will take care of it."

Myeon Gi looked at him and suddenly realized Ga Eul was right. Love was scary and risky but constantly be afraid or running from it was not going to change the fact that she loved him. Plus, it was exhausting to keep fighting her feelings for Woo Bin simply out of fear that he may turn out like her father. Which was not fair and she knew deep in bones was also not true. Woo Bin was nothing like her father and he would never abandon her or let her deal with things by herself anymore. He had been kind and protective long before he climbed into her bed and that was not going to change. Because that was just who he was at his core. Which made her love him even more she realized with a rush of warmth.

Overwhelmed she cupped his face. "I love you."

Woo Bin's eyes widened in shock, his throat instantly going dry. "Myeon Gi?"

She smiled through her tears at his surprise. He had told her it would be okay if she never said it back to him. That it would be enough if she would just trust him enough to let him in. But it wasn't enough, Myeon Gi admitted. Not for him but more importantly not for her. Especially now when her love for him was basically about to explode out of her.

"I love you," she repeated huskily. "I have never said that to anyone before. Not even to Myung Ri. Too afraid of allowing someone that much power in my life. But I have to tell you. And not just because it's true but because I trust you. I trust you with my life but especially with my heart. I am not afraid anymore. Not of you."

Woo Bin swallowed thickly, unaware how badly he needed to hear that from her until just now. "I love you too."

Her smile nearly blinded him, her eyes gleaming brightly even as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "Say it again."

"I love you."

She nodded with a sniffle. "Well good. You better."

He laughed hoarsely but his hands shook as he brushed her hair out of her face. "Myeon Gi, I—"

"Shh," Myeon Gi tugged him closer until her lips were pressed up against his. "I love you. I love you. I love you. No matter what happens. No matter who you have to become for your family, I am always going to love you. I am always going to be by your side. But more importantly Song Woo Bin, I will always want to be by your side."

Woo Bin trembled in relief and no longer able to hold himself up, he collapsed down on her. Probably crushing her tiny frame with his weight but needing to feel her skin on his. He whispered into her ear all his promises and future declarations. She only clung to him, crying too hard now to answer him in words.

Myeon Gi finally lifted his head so she could kiss him deeply. Needing to show him everything she was feeling at the moment. He groaned low in his throat, rising up to straddle her before suddenly ripping himself away. "Shit. You're exhausted and—"

She laughed breathlessly and wrapped her arms and legs around him. "I can sleep tomorrow."

He scanned her carefully but as she kissed him again, his resistance faltered. His mouth crashed down over hers, the heat of his touch wrapped around her like a second blanket as she welcomed him with her body. With no more walls or anything holding them back, he pushed inside her, his eyes gleaming brightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Myeon Gi whispered moving with him. He bent his head claiming her lips as he thrust slowly, determined to love her long past the sunrise.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys! So here is the last chapter of Shiny Armor! Thanks for being a patient on this but since I am also writing the Long Hike, I had to alternate posting chapters. Anyway, I have loved writing this story and giving the time to really flush out my idea of Woo Bin's character. This is the last chapter and since I am planning on writing Ji Hoo's story next, I probably won't write an epilogue. So thanks for going with me on this story and I hope you liked it. Let me know what ya'll think!

"So then she did not show up this morning and didn't respond to my requests last night." Joo Eon said gleefully on the phone to one of his friends. "Which of course means instant termination… I know." He gave a dramatic relieved sigh. "Now, I can finally hire a secretary with some class and my sister can't jump down my throat about putting a good social front for father."

He listened for a moment and then let out a laugh. "Well if she had just taken me up on my initial offer, she could have an easy job and not to mention a credit card for some actual clothes. But since she refused, I was not about to have some drunkards daughter who looked more fit for the trash bin than the office." Joo Eon laughed again and nodded. "I have to give her credit though… I've been trying to get her to quit since she was promoted. I honestly thought two weeks without sleep and she would fold like a bad sheet."

"Why you spoiled little punk." Came a dry voice from the doorway and Joo Eon's eyes widened as he spotted Song Woo Bin leaning casually against the doorframe. Flanked on both sides with Yoon Ji Hoo and So Yi Jeong who was starring at him with annoyed glares. Joo Eon hastily hung up the call and stood up. Woo Bin shook his head and began to move towards him. "Arrogant son of—Come here."

Joo Eon sensing the moment when Woo Bin was about to lunge, he managed to evade his grasp and sprinted around the desk with Woo Bin hot on his heels. "Listen, Song Woo Bin, whatever you just heard—"

"Don't worry about what I heard," Woo Bin snapped as he slowly stalked towards him. "Worry about how you plan to hear anything ever again because I am about to rip your ears off your skull."

Ji Hoo shook his head, his eyes gleaming with hidden amusement. "Should we stop him?"

Yi Jeong shrugged and watched Joo Eon run another lap around his office like he was playing some awkward game of tag. "I'm actually a little impressed. I didn't think Joo Eon was that quick on his feet."

"Me either." Ji Hoo agreed but suddenly Woo Bin stuck out his foot and hooked it around Kwon Joo Eon's ankle, and the man went flying forward. Before he could get back up, Woo Bin had hauled him upright. "What offer did you make Park Myeon Gi?"

Although no-one would ever accuse Joo Eon of being a genius, he certainly wasn't stupid. He knew better to answer that question, not unless he wanted to spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair. And that was only if Song Woo Bin felt like being merciful. However, he was also cocky to a fault so he couldn't help smirking.

"Are you smirking- "He turned to his friends with his eyes wide in disbelief. "Is he smirking at me right now?"

"Appears so," Ji Hoo said with a shake of his head. He took a step forward and sat halfway on the man's desk. "You certainly have not changed Kwon Joo Eon. I would feel sorry for you but since your antics have overworked a woman almost into the hospital, I am not so inclined."

"Unless she is in the hospital now, Park Myeon Gi has no excuse for not reporting to work—"

"Oh shut up," Yi Jeong rolled his eyes. "Do you honestly think you're still in charge here?"

Kwon Joo Eon tried to rip himself away from Woo Bin's grasp but the man held onto him. His eyes blazing furiously. "If I find out you even laid a finger on her—"

"Really?" Kwon Joo Eon barked. "Am I really going to be lectured here by the F4 on some moral high ground? The ones who would bully and torture people just because they dared to sneeze in their presence. The group who drove one person to attempt suicide." Catching the rare flash of guilt on all three men, he smiled knowingly. "You have no right to lecture me."

"We've never touched women," Yi Jeong snapped. "And never someone who didn't have the money or power to fight back if they really wanted too."

"News flash," Joo Eon jerked himself away from Woo Bin with a scoff. "No-one has the money or power of F4 which means none of them could touch you. That was the whole point of your little group, wasn't it?"

At their silence, he nodded and using the desk as a barrier between them lifted his eyebrow. "And don't give me the woman bullshit either. After all, I remember a certain order that came down on a young student by the name of Geum Jan Di."

At the mention of Jan Di, Ji Hoo slowly stood up and glared at him. "Don't bring her into this Joo Eon."

"Why? Because the infamous red card on her life simply became void once Jun Pyo decided to bed and wed her." He turned to Yi Jeong unable to stop the flood of words once he had started. "Or the idea that Chu Ga Eul is this perfect little angel, but in reality she actually slept her—"

"Finish that sentence," Yi Jeong broke in harshly. "I dare you."

"Her way up," Joo Eon finished defiantly. "She started low with Kang Ha Joon but managed to work her way up to you."

Yi Jeong let out an incredulous bark of laughter before he began to take a step forward but Woo Bin quickly moved to block him. "Say whatever you need to say about us Joo Eon but leave our women out of it. They had nothing to do with us at school or this now."

Joo Eon rolled his eyes. "Fine. The point is the same though. Don't be throwing punches at me for playing the game that you all started. The money and power game at the expense of people lower than us was perfected by the F4."

After a long moment of silence, Ji Hoo looked over at Woo Bin solemnly. "He's right."

Woo Bin tightened his jaw and glared at Kwon Joo Eon. "Fine. I won't kill you."

"Thank you," Joo Eon said sarcastically and gestured to the door. "Now do you mind?"

"I'm still hitting him," Yi Jeong hissed furiously but Woo Bin held him off. "Not so fast, Joo Eon. I said I wouldn't kill you… yet."

Joo Eon stared at him suspiciously. "And what does that mean?"

"It means this stops now," Woo Bin told him firmly. "Your issues with the F4 doesn't involve our wives—"

"Oh, Park Myeon Gi is your wife now, Woo Bin?" Joo Eon asked mockingly but faltered slightly at the icy gaze from both Woo Bin and Yoon Ji Hoo.

"She's mine, Joo Eon," Woo Bin reminded him coldy. "And I don't intend on letting her go. So, if you have an issue with that, then you can take it up with me right now."

Joo Eon flushed but didn't look away. The stare-off between two men revealing how deep Joon Eon's resentment over Park Myeon Gi belonging to Woo Bin truly ran.

"You know what," Joo Eon eventually shrugged. "Do whatever you like, Song Woo Bin. It is of no interest to me if the F4 adds another common woman to their less than impressive repertoire."

"Did he just call Ga Eul unimpressive?" Yi Jeong snarled under his breath. "That does it. If you don't kill him, I will."

Ignoring Yi Jeong, Woo Bin kept his eye carefully on his current target. "Make sure it stays no interest to you, Kwon Joo Eon."

The man's lips twitched angrily but he quickly masked it with a confident smirk. "So what now? Are you going to tell me to stay away from her or ask me to allow her to come back to work?"

"No," Woo Bin said quietly. "I'm telling you to let her come back to work. Only this time, you're just going to have Park Myeon Gi do her job. Not some version of your personal slave. She works normal hours, you don't call or text her incessantly, and you're going to pay her the correct salary."

"Why should—"

"I'm not asking you, Kwon Joo Eon," Woo Bin growled. "I'm telling you. Don't forget who you are talking too here… And I don't mean as an F4 member."

He paled at the reminder of Woo Bin's other life and seeing it the prince smiled at him. "Good boy." Motioning for Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong to the door, he held up his finger to Joo Eon. "Myeon Gi is taking the week off to recuperate and then she will return under her new schedule. Understand?"

Joo Eon tightened his jaw angrily but simply gave a short grunt of agreement. With that issue finally settled, Ji Hoo roughly hauled Yi Jeong forward. He didn't trust him to simply walk on without going for Joo Eon's throat and sure enough he was met angry resistance. Yi Jeong was not known for being forgiving on the best of circumstances, let alone when someone openly insulted Ga Eul.

"You can't take In Ha for her daddy-daughter date tonight if you kill him." Ji Hoo quickly reminded him.

"That would imply me getting caught." Yi Jeong snapped but finally allowed Ji Hoo to propel him outside. Woo Bin began to follow but paused to shoot him one last warning. "Don't underestimate me, Joo Eon. I may have changed some over the years but not that much. Keep that in mind going forward when you interact with my woman or when you talk about Chu Ga Eul or Geum Jan Di in the future."

Joo Eon rolled his eyes but Woo Bin knew his point had been made so he forced his rage down over the revelation of Joon Eon propositioning Park Myeon Gi. He wouldn't throw him into the river just yet.

When Woo Bin walked into his bedroom he expected to find Myeon Gi still asleep but was surprised to find her on the floor doing some sort of weird contortionist stretch. He cocked his eyebrow and briefly enjoyed the view of her backside up in the air while her legs hung over her head. "What are you doing?"

She turned her head at the sound of his voice and gave him a tight smile. "Trying to get some feeling back into my legs."

"Uh sweetie," Woo Bin's lips lifted into a small smile. "I may be wrong but I think this is the opposite of what you're trying to accomplish then."

Myeon Gi slowly lowered them down with a groan. "It usually helps to stretch them out but I still feel like a toy which has been scrunched up."

"Uh-oh," Woo Bin teased and extended his hand to help gently pull her up. "That's not good. You can't afford to lose any more height."

"Ha-ha," Myeon Gi stuck her tongue out but gave him a quick grin before sobering worriedly. "Were you able to talk to President Kwon? Am I fired?"

Woo Bin sighed and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. "Yes, I talked to him. And no you're not fired."

At her questioning expression, he rolled his eyes. "I only talked just like I promised."

Grinning, she stood on her tiptoes which barely allowed her to reach the hollow of his throat and she placed a lingering kiss into the soft flesh. "Thank you."

"It took restraint though," Woo Bin grumbled and she snorted into his skin. "I bet."

"And you remember your promise, right?" He asked her sternly and she nodded. Before he had left this morning, they had a long conversation over her returning to President Kwon as his secretary. Woo Bin initially wanted to her just quit. He had more than money to pay for Myung Ri's school ten times over but Myeon Gi had refused to let him. It was the one last thing she felt like she needed to do in order to truly move on from her father. To know that she had gotten them out of the poverty and pain he put them in.

Although he didn't like it, Woo Bin had understood her desire to cut her father completely out of her life. So, he agreed she could return to work but only after she took some time off to rest and let him confront Joo Eon about his treatment towards her moving forward.

She would stay on as his secretary but only with the proper salary and no more working past healthy limits. Feeling better knowing that she could continue to pay for her sister's school and maybe regain some dignity in her job, she hugged him in gratitude. "I love you."

"I love you too," Woo Bin pressed a kiss into the top of her head but something in his voice bothered her. Myeon Gi leaned back and scanned him carefully. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Woo Bin said with a smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Myeon Gi cupped his face and stared at him. Her gaze narrowing at whatever she saw looking back at her. "Tell me."

Woo Bin shook his head and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Nothing really… It's just something Kwon Joo Eon said to me."

Myeon Gi tilted her head in confusion. "What did he say?"

"About being hypocritical," he replied quietly. "About how I didn't have the right to criticize him for treating you so badly when the F4 had made it almost an art form by doing the same thing to other people." He winced and looked up guilty. "He's right, Myeon Gi. We never cared about who stepped on or who we tortured growing up. Someone daring to buy a coat we didn't like was enough to get us to turn the whole school on them. Even now we still don't let anyone think they can get past us or push us…" He looked at her and she was surprised to see almost a sheen of fear in his eyes. "I'm not a good person, Myeon Gi."

She was silent for a moment, her gaze turning hard with a fire he had never seen from her before. "Yes, you are. Don't ever say that again."

"Myeon Gi—"

"No," she broke in hotly. "Listen to me. You are a good person. You may have some bad sins in your past, Song Woo Bin but you grew up. You changed but only a little. Because you were always a good person. I have heard the stories about the F4. You were their compass when they tried to go too far. You never let the pranks get out of hand."

He shook his head stubbornly. "We did once. A student went to the roof—"

"I read the article," Myeon Gi snapped. "He was already dealing with his parent's divorce and his little brother intense modeling career. Who by the way, was also a creep, so there were some issues in that family long before the F4 became involved. Geum Jan Di saved him but Ga Eul told me that she also heard from Jan Di that she remembers you running up to the roof during the chaos. She didn't know who you were at the time but after she got to know you, she realized you were coming up to rescue him."

Woo Bin's eyes widened in surprise. He never realized that Geum Jan Di had seen him that day. At his continued silence, Myeon Gi sighed and knelt in front of him with a tender expression. "Listen to me. That alone tells me you are nothing like Kwon Joo Eon. Which I already knew from the moment I met you... It never would have occurred to President Kwon to pull alongside up a woman and give her a ride home without expecting anything in return, protect his friends, or to lovingly play with his goddaughter for hours."

"She's cute," Woo Bin mumbled and she smiled. "You are the best man I know, Song Woo Bin. The F4 has to play the game that you were born into so you all did what you had to in order to protect each other. You might have made some immature mistakes but you grew from it. Kwon Joo Eon hates that because he's incapable of doing the same thing."

Woo Bin was quiet for a long time but eventually gave a relieved sigh and drew her in between his legs, burying his face into her chest. "Thank you."

She ran her fingers through his hair with a quick smile. "Good. Now don't ever talk bad about the man I love like that again."

He chuckled hoarsely and gave a nod. "Noted." Rising to his feet, he drew her back into his embrace and she was pleased to see the heavy weight lifting although she knew he still felt somewhat guilty. "I love you." Myeon Gi assured him. "Flaws and all."

Woo Bin gave her a long deep kiss in response. "I love you too. Flaws and all."

"Flaws?" Myeon Gi pouted. "What flaws?"

"You're stubborn."

"I am not."

He raised his eyebrow and she held back a laugh. "Well only when I am right."

"Uh-huh," Woo Bin nodded and began maneuvering them back towards the bed. "And you don't like to admit when you're wrong."

"Is this your idea of seducing me?" Myeon Gi asked with a surprised yip as he threw her down onto the bed and immediately crawled up over her with a wolfish growl. "Yep."

"Your technique needs work," she grumbled but still didn't try to move away as his lips began a slow trail down her neck with a husky laugh. "You won't be complaining when I am finished… Trust me."

Myeon Gi giggled as his hands quickly began to get work and she moved to fully embrace him. "You're not a mafia prince, you know."

He stopped briefly to stare at her with a quizzical smile. "I'm not?"

"No," she whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're a mafia knight."

"A knight?"

Myeon Gi nodded with a lingering kiss, "Yes. That was what I thought when I first got in your car when you refused to let me walk home in the rain. You were my very own rich, incredibly cocky knight."

Woo Bin briefly grinned despite his new intense stare, and then all teasing aside, he took her mouth back under his and whispered his love for her until she couldn't take it anymore. With no longer any fear, Myeon Gi gave herself completely up to him.

"A knight, huh." Woo Bin muttered later as he held her while their bodies cooled. Myeon Gi nodded sleepily. "My knight in not so shiny armor."

"My armor is shiny," he protested playfully. "Look at my car."

"Well, I guess that's true," she said thoughtfully. "I mean really, the only reason I even started dating you was because of the car."

"Just for my car?" Woo Bin asked and her eyes gleamed in amusement. "Well, there are few other perks that came along with you too."

"Such as?"

"Oh… This and that," Myeon Gi teased with a giggle as he quickly rolled her back underneath him. "Are you going to ever let me out of your bedroom?"

"Not until you have to go back to work."

"I don't go back until next week."

Woo Bin leaned down to brush her lips, his dark smile making her shiver in anticipation. "Exactly."


End file.
